Hatred and Friendships
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Things were perfect in Vanellope's eyes, living in Slaughter Race was a dream came true. But things change when her fellow racers from Sugar Rush join her in there. After several failed attempts to amend things with her formidable rivals, she must seek help from an ally in the darknet. But will her tactics help her win her dream place back for herself or will she lose everything?
1. Chapter 1: Uninvited Guests

**A/N: Hello, guys! Thanks for clicking on this story, hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or Ralph Breaks the Internet, they're the rightful property of Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

*BOOM*

A bunch of cars exploded and created smoke everywhere. "Woah!" Vanellope, in her shiny emerald car with skull design was startled at the sudden burst for a moment before she glitched and passed the barrier of the burning cars.

The player wooed in excitement. "Ha! There goes that little cavity. Now only to get this car to-"

"Hey, mister," Vanellope, who had just pixelated out of the burning barrier pushed the gear and ran the car into reverse in front of the gamer's car, confusing the poor gamer and causing him to slow down and bump into the barrier in panic until Shank's gang surrounded him.

_*GAME OVER*_

Said the screen of the gamer. "Damn that little girl and her glitch!" The gamer who had just lose the race cursed and threw the remote control away, throwing a tantrum. "I gotta start the game again!"

"Wow, amazing power drift there, V." Pyro appreciated, putting down his gas tanks. "That is a real tough thing to figure out."

"Oh, come on, guh-doy!" Vanellope shrugged, jumping out of her car. "Shank taught me that."

"Well, you figured it out faster than I expected, V." Shank said with a smirk. "Racing really is in your code."

"Thank you," Vanellope replied with a smile, giving a slight gesture of curtsey, which Shank returned as well. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her Buzzztube Communication Device out of her pocket to find Ralph on line. "Hey, it's Ralph's call!" With a face full of excitement, she picked up the call, a laser of rays came out of the device, portraying Ralph's clear image. "Hey, Stinkbrain! I was just gonna call you."

"Well, beat you to it, kid. Got a surprise for ya', I'm right outside Slaughter Race."

"OH, SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK! REALLY?!"

"Yeah! And I got someone with me. Why don't you come to the entrance gate where we can actually meet?"

"Racer's on her way. Will be there in less than a minute, Chumbo." She winked before hanging up the call and shoved the device back in her pocket before glitching into her car. "Ralph's here, Shank! Let's go meet him."

"Race you for it." And Shank was already a mile away with her car. Vanellope excitedly turned on the engine and caught up to her in no time.

Just as assured, Ralph found Vanellope with her car in no time. "Stinkbrain!" she yelled up to her lungs and glitched out of her car, into his big arms. Ralph cradled her pint-sized body in his big hands lovingly. "I missed you like how a car would miss an engine."

"I missed you too, kid. How is life going?" he asked, pinching her little cheeks as she seated herself comfortably on his palm.

"Well, everything is on fire." She joked.

**BLAST!**

A helicopter crashed out of nowhere upon a car, blasting along with it, followed by a train crashing into it.

"Literally."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ralph replied with a nervous chuckle.

"But you suddenly here? Why the pleasant surprise?" she asked with smirk. "Wait, your game is okay, right?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. But, uh…" he paused. "I…got some news for you. I brought someone with me."

"Ooh! Who's it? Is it Calhoun or Felix?"

"Well," He begun.

"Or is it Yesss? Haven't got to meet her in forever!" She interrupted.

"Vanellope."

"Sorry, go on."

"You know, it's about your game. The old one." He sighed.

"_Sugar Rush_?" Vanellope asked, her eyes widened. She started glitching. "What about it?"

"Well,"

"Hello, President."

Vanellope was surprised at the familiar voice as Taffyta stepped out from behind Ralph, followed by Candlehead, Rancis and rest of the racers.

"Taffyta? You guys here?" Vanellope glitched off Ralph to face them.

"Wow, thought you just forgot us." Taffyta scoffed, licking her lollipop. "Especially after we lost all the contacts." Vanellope breathed out deeply and glanced up at Ralph gravely.

"Ralph, why are they here?"

"Um…" Ralph begun.

"You would have known it yourself if you at least cared to check out _Sugar Rush _once in a while_."_ Taffyta said.

"Oh. I think I know why you guys are here. Look, I know I left the _Sugar Rush _and decided to follow my dreams, but only because there were plenty of you guys to cover it up."

"No, it was because you found us boring and uninteresting, and since you found something better, you dumped us in the dust, right?"

"Taffyta, listen. It's nothing like that."

"Was this your loyalty towards _Sugar Rush, _President Von Schweetz?" Taffyta questioned, Vanellope stayed silent. Shank walked up to Ralph.

"I suppose they're from her previous game, right? V told me about them." she whispered. Ralph nodded in response.

"You expected us to get miserable without you, didn't you? Well, guess what, Vanellope? Your plan actually worked. We're unplugged for good because of you, Miss President."

Vanellope's eyes widened with shock. "…What? But I thought…the steering wheel saved it,"

"It did." Candlehead replied. "But we lost popularity after you left, players were upset you never appear in the roster anymore and stopped playing. _Sugar Rush's _income kept going down day by day until Litwak decided to unplug it for good because it was no longer helping him in his budget."

"But…I didn't thought that'd happen." Vanellope started glitching, distressed. "I didn't thought anyone would care." Ralph decided to change up the topic a bit.

"You know, Felix and Calhoun were pretty happy to take care of them, but we decided to take them here so they could keep up their racing instinct. Also, you'd got some company as well, kid." Ralph said and turned to Shank. "Thought you guys had plenty of room for them, and they'll get to race as well." He said hopefully. Shank smiled.

"Well, why not? If they're V's friends, I'm pretty sure they might be good racers as well, right V?" Shank asked. Vanellope looked at her.

"Um… yeah, I guess they are..."

"Means they could stay?" Ralph asked.

"Well-"

"Um, Shank. Can I have a word with you?" Vanellope interrupted. She glitched into her car and glanced at the candy racers. "Alone."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Shank replied, as Vanellope started up her car. "Excuse us for a moment, I'll be right back." She jumped into her car and drove off to follow Vanellope.

"Well, stay together, kids. This game is a little weird for those who don't have their codes in it haha," Ralph chuckled nervously. The racers stared, watching the two cars fade into distance. Taffyta glared as she licked her lollipop.

'_I know what you're up to, Glitch.'_

* * *

Vanellope pushed the 'stopper' pedal, her car stopped with a screech. "What's the matter, V? We weren't even done talking there." Shank stated, hopping out of her car.

"Don't tell me you were going to say yes, Shank." Vanellope slammed shut the door of her car.

"What do you mean?" shank asked, surprised. "They are your friends, aren't they?"

"No, I mean, yeah. Look, they aren't really what they look, Shank. You don't know them. They'd been nothing but total jerks to me for 15 years."

"But their game is…um, unplugged, you say?"

"Yeah, I admit it's kinda my fault. But Shank, there are plenty of racing games in the Internet, do they have to stay _here_?"

"If they're racers, what's the problem? It's a good thing we can have more racers. It will make it more challenging for the player to steal my car and finish the game."

Vanellope pouted. "But…didn't I come here first?"

Shank raised an eyebrow. "Race isn't about who starts first, V, it's about who finishes first. You don't want to stay with them?"

"No… I didn't mean that. Look, I left _Sugar Rush_ without a word and now it's unplugged, they're gonna bully me about it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because that's what they've always done, ga-doy!" Vanellope replied, infuriated. "You don't understand! Taffyta is gonna make me pay for everything we've been through. She just…she just doesn't like me."

Shank knelt down before her. "You changed your mind about everything about the past when you walked into this game, little sister. Who knows they too will?" Shank said. "Why don't you give them a chance, V? Give them a chance to change their minds and be your friends?"

Vanellope sighed before looking up at her. "Only because you say. But I'm not gonna apologize for anything I haven't done, especially to Taffyta."

"Alright. Let's go, little sister." Shank hopped into her. Vanellope sighed before doing the same.

'_I know what's in their minds. They're gonna be taking revenge on everything.'_

* * *

"Think this game looks a little weird?" Crumbelina guessed.

"_A little_ is an understatement." Minty added. "This game is total weirdo."

"I think it's cool." Swizzle replied as he tossed his basketball through the hoop, making Gloyd groan.

"You'll get used to it." Felony replied. A helicopter came flying clumsily and passed from inches above their heads before flying away, startling everyone, especially Ralph.

"Woah! That was close! Kids, you better be careful, no one knows what's gonna happen here." Ralph said, looking back and forth cautiously.

"My candle!" Candlehead cried, her candle had blown out by the passing helicopter.

"I can help you with that." Pyro said, taking out hid gas tanks, only to be stopped by Ralph.

"Don't you even think about it." He warned.

"What are you talking about? I was gonna take this out." Pyro pulled out a matchbox and lightened her candle with it.

"Thanks." Candlehead smiled at him, he smiled back.

"That's better. Felix and Calhoun are gonna kill me outside my game if something happens to them." Ralph muttered. He turned back to see Shank and Vanellope approaching. "Oh, hey, kid."

"Hey Stinkbrain." Vanellope glitched upon his shoulder.

"You know I better be leaving now. The arcade might be opening soon."

"Aw, but ya' just came, we didn't even hang out." She complained, she was already distressed much, and now Ralph was leaving as well.

Ralph took her in his arms. "I know, kid. But you got your dream game and fellow racers right here, why don't you hang out with them while I do my _duty." _He teased, hoping to make her laugh at the last word, but surprisingly for him she didn't; instead she just gave the candy racers who were enjoying to themselves a glance before looking back at him with a frown. "Come on! Where's my tough little girl? You're gonna be fine." She sighed and nodded slightly. Ralph smiled and poked her cheek before gently placing her on the ground and turning to Shank. "I hope the kids will be okay here."

"Don't worry about that, big fella'. We're always happy to have more racers." She replied, putting her hands in her pockets. Vanellope silently walked away.

"What's up with her? What did you guys talk about?" Ralph whispered, watching as Vanellope glitched while walking. "Is she okay?" Shank smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She's just a bit overwhelmed by the sudden change. Kids, y'know."

"Yeah, just make sure she's fine. Thanks again." Shank nodded. Ralph told the kids to take care before he left the game.

Taffyta licked her lollipop and stared at Vanellope who passed by without glancing at her. "Why do I get a feeling that you're not happy that we got a home, Vanellope? Is it because you expected us to get miserable without our game and you?" Vanellope stopped and turned to her.

"Why would I ever want that?"

"Just ya' know, I think you didn't want to stay with us. After all, we're too boring for you, huh? That's why you left." Taffyta replied with a scowl. Vanellope rolled her eyes and put her hands in the pocket.

"Think what you want to think. I just followed my dream and I don't feel anything's wrong with it. After all my whole life has been nothing but hell thanks to you and I've been nothing but a worthless glitch to you. After all those years of torment and rejection, I'm finally living my life for myself, is that really too much to ask for?" Vanellope questioned with an expressionless face. Taffyta stepped closer to her.

"You don't always get what you ask for, Von Schweetz, maybe you'll understand someday. After all you aren't the fancy 'almighty so-called president' here; things aren't going to be your way like they always have been." Vanellope stared at her silently as Taffyta tossed a lollipop at her that she caught. Taffyta grinned before winking. "Stay Sweet."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! I just made it like Vanellope never really got along with the racers (Which I personally believe happened) but I hope the racers weren't too out-of-character, I tried my best despite how less screen-time they get in the movies.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it and stay awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Accident

**Here's the new chapter! Thank you all for your reviews, I'd like to give reply to them.**

**Reviews,**

**Guest: **Oh, well, she hasn't forgotten but she just avoids them. Resetting the game didn't just made the memories of her getting tormented and bullied magically 'disappear', but don't worry, she will learn it eventually haha

**PresidentTaffyta: **I too think Taffyta and Shank have things in common, but I'm trying to figure out how to properly 'build' their friendship lol. I always like your reviews btw :)

**Hikoshi: **Well, wait and see. But I'm quite sure things aren't gonna be the best for Vanellope :P

**Back to the story now, hope you'll like it. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph.**

"Heyo! Anyone want a burnt pie?" Ralph asked as he marched through the apartment, accidently tripping and the pie crashing into Felix's face. "Oops, sorry, Felix."

Felix sighed and took out his hammer. "I can fix it." With a tap on his face with the hammer, he fixed his face.

"When are you gonna be done with baking that stuff, Wreck-it? Because no one wants to eat that." Calhoun folded her arms.

"Well, I never knew baking could be so interesting." Ralph said as he licked his fingers. "You wanna try too, Felix?"

Felix shook his head before sighing. "No, thank you, Ralph. I appreciate the offer though." Calhoun and Felix held each other's palms.

"Come on, how long are you guys gonna keep thinking about the kids not being here?"

"It's just too empty here without them," Calhoun said with a sigh. "Those kids were real tough guns."

"I know, but at least they can keep up with their racing there."

"They'll be safe there, right Ralph?" Felix questioned.

"Hey, I was worried about the same thing when Vanellope wanted to stay there. You know, I ended up doing some nasty stuff like putting virus in the game. But turns out the place isn't so bad, the people are great there."

"What about Vanellope? How'd she react to it? I mean to the kids."

Ralph paused for a moment. "She…kinda acted weird. I think she's just unable to make things up with the kids, you know, after she left without a word. She's just a bit overwhelmed by everything happening so suddenly, at least that's what Shank said." He sighed. "I hope she's okay and those kids won't…well, bother her."

Felix placed a hand his Ralph's huge hands. "They won't, brother. They're better than that, I know them very well, trust me."

Calhoun nodded. "Yeah, Wreck-it, they have better morals. And I'm not dead yet, anyone bothers anyone and they have to go through me." Ralph replied with a nod.

* * *

Vanellope leaned down the open bonnet of her car with a wrench in her hand, checking carefully that everything was functioning precisely.

"You know, that car actually looks pretty cool." Rancis commented as he observed her car. Vanellope wept the sweat off her forehead, as she paused and looked at him.

"Thanks." She simply said. "I call her Lickety-Split." She replied. Taffyta turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Lickety-Split?" he asked. "Wasn't that the name of…"

"My old handmade pedal powered go-cart that you guys destroyed, yeah." The kids looked down in embarrassment, remembering the time they used to torment her. "I named her after it. It's a good reminder how some people who used to say I can't be a racer, you know, cuz' I'm a glitch were proven wrong." She said, giving a glance at Taffyta who narrowed her eyes. "Also, I kinda see a gleam of the Lickety-Split in her. She's fast and trustworthy, just like her."

"So, it's like a tribute?" the blond boy asked, still nervous. Vanellope stared at him and shrugged.

"Maybe."

Taffyta placed a hand on Rancis' shoulder and pulled him away while still looking at Vanellope. "Well, good thing she remembered that weird little cart, even though she just forgot about _Sugar Rush _and got it unplugged again."

Vanellope narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Neither was I."

"You were talking about me."

"So were you."

"So what? I was saying the truth." Vanellope replied as she shut the bonnet of her car and hopped over it.

"So was I. You literally got our game unplugged again." Taffyta pointed out.

"Well, uh, right but you're all in my game again, and I didn't complain about it, so yeah."

"Your game? Excuse me, it's not _just_ _your_ game, miss." Taffyta stepped closer to her and folded her arms. Everyone started to get worried. "We're only here because Shank is okay with it, no one gives a fudge about your opinion, _princess_."

"Shut up."

"I won't. You're no boss of anyone here. So, quit with that attitude cuz' you don't got that stinky balloon of a bad guy groveling before you to serve you here, miss Arrogant von Schweetz." Vanellope snarled and flashed into a bright glitch, and the next thing Taffyta felt was Vanellope's fist right in her face before she was pinned to the ground. Vanellope on top of her glitched furiously as the two kept trying to strangle each other as everyone else tried to stop them.

"Don't you say another word about my best friend!" Vanellope warned as she let go of her before turning away and walking to her Lickety-Split, stomping with anger.

"Calm down, Taffyta." Candlehead said, as Taffyta shove away her arm, glaring at the former princess.

"You call yourself his best friend? After leaving him in dust? I'm quite sure that's not what a friend is supposed to do."

"Taffyta, stop it, okay?" Candlehead convinced again. "Remember what mom told us? No fighting."

"Ralph and I know each other better than you." Vanellope replied. "And you're the last person I'm learning about friendship from."

"Yo, V." Shank said as she approached and noticed the heated situation. "Um, is everything okay here?"

Vanellope kept cleaning her car. "Yup, cool as a cucumber. What's up?"

"Well, good. The game's gonna be online in a moment, we got a race at the Sequoia Speedway. You ready?"

"Will be right there before ya', Shanky."

Shank chuckled. "You better check your car twice, it's a mountainy and a super foresty track, it's gonna be a tough one."

"That sounds fun, can we be there too?" Swizzle asked.

"Well, I suppose you can. You'll get an idea about the racing in here."

"Be careful you don't get your candy butt chopped by a truck, haha." Vanellope muttered with a giggle, that nobody seemed to have found funny.

"Be careful you don't accidently glitch your royal butt away from the finish line while you laugh at us, princess." Taffyta replied with a smirk. Vanellope rolled her eyes, Shank stopped herself from giggling at the weird argument of the kids.

"We'll see." Vanellope hopped into her car as she drove off. Shank shook her head before driving off herself.

"So, what do _we_ do?" Rancis asked. "We don't have any car here."

"Hey, guys, come over here, I found something cool!" Swizzle called out from a garage.

* * *

"Looks like it's players DirtySocks537 and BabeRaham_Linkin again. These players are real tough cookies." Shank commented as soon as she caught up with Vanellope. "What do you say we teach them a lesson, V?"

"Why not?"

Felony, Pyro and Little Debbie's cars also caught up. "Have you guys seen Butcher Boy?" Felony called out. Everyone shared look.

"He's not here?" Shank asked. "Call him and tell him the gamer's here. V, come with me." Felony nodded and dialed up Butcher Boy.

"Where are you, still listening to TED Talks? The player's here!" Felony scolded him on the phone.

"Uh, actually I was just looking for my car. I can't find it." Butcher Boy replied on the phone as he looked around in the garage.

"What? How the heck could you lose your car?"

"I don't know, okay? The garage was open and the car was missing." Felony raised an eyebrow, who would steal his car?

Shank matched up with the pace of the players, Player DirtySocks537 pushed her car against the wall. Vanellope entered with a drift jump that caused the player to slow down his car which gave Shank the opportunity to get back to the track. Player BabeRaham_Linkin jumped in as well and blocked Vanellope's way, but Vanellope knew well about dealing with this stuff and was just managing to overtake the player before a bullet hit her car's tire and busted it. Vanellope shrieked as her car dazed out of balance and ran off the track, crashing into the shrubs.

"Wow, that was cool, DirtySocks." Player BabeRaham_Linkin commented on her microphone to her fellow gamer who had just managed to successfully bust the kid's car.

"Hah, I just unlocked this upgraded gun, how cool is that? Let's get Shank and jack her ride." Player DirtySocks537 replied.

"Sure, why not?"

Shank glanced back to see if Vanellope was okay, although she knew nothing can probably happen to Vanellope she was still a bit worried but decided to keep the game up. Her most skilled sidekick was out, she had just started to wonder where the rest of the guys were until she noticed Butcher Boy's car coming, but instead of him, it were the little candy coated racers driving it.

"This car is cool! I've never been in a car so fast before!" Swizzle commented as he drove the car, astonished.

"Hey, is that a nitro?" Rancis pressed a button.

"Get your hands off, Rancis! I'm driving!"

"You've been driving all the way here, now it's my turn!" Minty shouted and tried to snatch the steering wheel from him.

"Well, I mean I'm the one who found it, okay? Now back off." Swizzle pushed Minty back.

"We all should get turns!" added Adorabeezle.

"Ooh, what does this lever do?" Candlehead wondered as pulled the lever, causing the car to spin around with a screeching noise.

"No, Candles! That's a handbrake!"

"I don't suppose we have that feature in our carts, this is fun!"

"Stand back, Candles, we're gonna crash!" Taffyta shouted, as the car kept spinning until it crashed into player BabeRaham_Linkin's car, sending it flying over. Shank raised an eyebrow. "That's it! Back off, I'll drive!" Taffyta shoved Swizzle off the driving seat and took over.

"Well, that was one crazy move." Shank commented from her car as she matched up with their pace. "You think you can take down the other one as well?"

"You bet." Taffyta replied increased the speed, running straight ahead the player's car into a bunch of barrels full of gunpowder. "Light 'em up, Candlehead." Candlehead used her candle to light up the barrel.

"Uh oh," player DirtySocks537 flinched as his the barrels exploded at his car as soon as he reached them.

*END OF THE ROAD* said the game screen.

"Gosh, dang it! I hate this game!" he cried and threw away the remote controller.

"Haha! That was fun!" the kids cheered.

"Well, that was one cool race." Shank said with a smile as she hopped out of her car. "You kids did pretty good job there."

"Thanks, you did a good job too."

"Oh there you are, my car!" Butcher Boy came and hugged his car. "Oh, I was worried sick."

"Well, that's one cool car." Candlehead commented with a smile.

"I suppose it's time you kids get cars for yourselves." Shank said, glancing at Butcher Boy hugging his car. "Y'know, so that you don't have to steal Butcher Boy's car next time."

"Oh my gosh, really?!" the kids asked. "You mean we all get cool cars like that?" The adult racer smiled and nodded.

"Uh, guys, I think Little V needs some help." Felony called out. Shank realized that she had almost forgotten about Vanellope and quickly rushed to see Vanellope's car stuck in the woods.

"V, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Vanellope glitched out and checked her car's condition, which was definitely not the best. One of the tires of the car was busted and it also had body damage due to the crash. She sighed with a frown. "Fudge, how could I get off guard?! That was so close, if only this stupid thing had not busted!" she angrily kicked the tire.

"Well, good thing your little friends saved the day." Shank replied as the racers smiled. Vanellope gave them a look.

"They did?"

The kids nodded. "Yeah, because some princess accidently glitched her royal butt out of the track like I said." Taffyta mocked.

Vanellope glitched, offended. "I didn't glitch, my tire got busted! What was I supposed to do?!" They giggled at her little tantrum, much to her own annoyance.

"Okay, let's get your car back for repairing then." Shank said as she started to walk away. "And by the way," she turned to the kids. "I'd love to race with you guys again. Wanna come?" The kids shared a glance and nodded with a smile. Vanellope glitched again, standing there dumbstruck. Taffyta turned to her with a smirk and winked, licking a lollipop. Vanellope looked at her, annoyed.

'_Huh! Just got lucky busting two cars and acting a champ.'_

* * *

Vanellope back at the garage, smashed opened the bonnet of her car with an annoyed grumble, checking for damage. She kept scolding herself for letting her guard down and embarrassing herself in front of everybody. "Sweet Mother Hubbard, what was I thinking?" she muttered as she opened a nut with her wrench. She remembered when Taffyta winked at her in a mocking way, she had never felt so embarrassed before. Of course she couldn't blame her, Vanellope herself had given her an opportunity by embarrassing herself.

"Come on, kid. It's no big deal you got distracted and crashed, it sometimes happens to everyone." Felony commented from some distance, watching the distressed kid trying to fix her car.

Vanellope just nodded. _'Yeah but that wasn't the perfect time to have a crash.' _She thought.

"Yeah, why are you treating it like it's the end of your life's biggest race?" Pyro wondered. "What's the big whoop?"

"The big whoop?" Vanellope grumbled under her breath as she slammed closed the bonnet of her car. "Taffyta just got a chance to mock me, that's the big whoop!" the two racers rolled their eyes at her. "I don't know what Shank might be thinking about me!"

"You know, kid? You really need to chill out." Butcher boy said as he drank cola from his can. "You see, I watching a Ted Talk last night," He begun, Vanellope rolled her eyes and sighed. "…and I don't really remember what it was about but the point was, losing doesn't define us, it help us improve."

"You're saying I'm a loser?" The kid asked, narrowing her eyes and folding her hands.

"What? No, I'm saying you shouldn't be so hard on them."

"Those guys stole your car, man."

"Yeah, they did raced pretty good. So, I don't really mind."

"You wouldn't mind if they'd even blown up your car and destroyed it, would you?" Vanellope guessed. Butcher Boy hesitated to answer.

"Well, uh, I…don't suppose that-"

"Of course you don't. Do you guys want me to count up how many times they destroyed my handmade carts just because they didn't believe I could become a racer? Or bullied me, threw me in the mud or bodily and emotionally tormented me?" Vanellope asked. Everyone stayed silent at her words. "Of course you don't. No one ever did, because no one ever cared. Good thing I do have a person who actually cares." Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, she took it out. "See? There he is." She picked up the call, as a hologram of Ralph appeared.

"Hey, kid." He greeted.

"Hey, Stinkbrain."

"How's your day going? How are the other kids?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope paused. "Um…yeah, they...they're having fun." The adult racers decided to give the kid some privacy and left the garage.

"Great, good to know they're doing okay there. You know, Felix and Calhoun have been on my tail since I dropped them there."

"Woah, you have a tail? How come I never noticed?" Vanellope joked, Ralph giggled at her.

"I hope you're doing well with them, aren't you kid?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Vanellope hesitated a bit before giving him a slight, assertive nod. She couldn't disappoint him after all. "That's my buddy, I knew it! You know, the kids were saying that you're not going to be pleased to see them or treat them well, but I knew that my Vanellope is better than that. I'm so proud that you saved me and everyone in the arcade from taking care of those obnoxious kids by befriending them, good thing everything is fine now. No, literally, I'm proud of you, sis."

Vanellope couldn't help but smile at him. "Yeah, thanks, buddy. You're the best." Ralph gave her a huge grin.

"Man, I could've hugged you right now if it wasn't just a hologram. Well, I gotta go right now, the arcade might be opening soon. See ya' later, Fart Feathers."

"Bye, Stinkbrain." Vanellope replied. Ralph was about to give her a fist bump but she already hung up. She switched off the device and sighed. She realized that she didn't tell him about the crash.

'_Better not mention to him, he'll just start to worry.'_

* * *

"So, I see there's nothing to worry about." Felix said as soon as Ralph hung up the phone. "Of course Vanellope is having a great time with the racers."

Ralph put the device back into his pocket. "I know, but look, the kids still have seriously bullied her in her past. And of course she forgave them, she still doesn't seem to have mixed up with them much."

"Wasn't it Turbo who had locked up their memories?"

"Yeah, it was, but that still doesn't clear the memories she has with them."

"Well, now you know, Wreck-it, you can trust the youngsters. Those kids are some real tough and trained soldiers now." Calhoun added up as she walked by.

"I agree with Tammy, as long as there's no danger on the kids there, I don't suppose we have to worry." Felix said. "Vanellope will befriend the racers, I know."

"Yeah, now it looks like she will." Ralph said with a small smile. "Anyway, I'm making another burnt pie tonight. Interested?"

Felix and Calhoun groaned. "Not again, Ralph!"

**A/N: So this chapter was longer than I expected. I was going to part this in two separate chapters but thought this works well too. Sorry if the racing scene wasn't that impressive, I'm not good at writing those. School is opening now so updates might be slower, hope you guys will understand. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Reviews would be very much appreciated, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeful Pies of Trauma

**A/N: Heyo! Welcome back, here's chapter 3. School's been busy, I'm trying my best to keep updating this as fast as I can. **

**Response to reviews,**

**Animation Adventure: **Well, I'm quite sure Butcher Boy's car is big enough and the kids are small enough to fit. And yeah, I think it'd be rude not to include the recolors in this group especially since the writers forgot to add them in the sequel. Recolors are included here.

**PresidentTaffyta: **Yeah, the racers pretty much wants to befriend Vanellope, she just have suspicion and trust issues over them. Racing and friendship are something she doesn't always prefer sharing with her former enemies.

**Guest: **I'm glad you've been liking it so far, thanks for keeping up.

**Hope you'll enjoy it. I don't own WIR or RBTI.**

* * *

"It was a great day of racing with you kids." Shank appreciated as they completed their driving session. She was really amazed on how kids were amazingly skilled at racing, so courageous and aggressive when it came to driving, which was not really something you'd expect from the characters of a game created for children. Now she could see how Vanellope was so stunningly skilled when they first met, of course she had great company back there at _Sugar Rush_.

"We got actual real cars for us in here, isn't that great?" Candlehead said, excitedly shaking Taffyta's arm who nodded. A bunch of cars flew over them as they heard Swizzle yell.

"I gotta say this is my dream car!" Swizzle shouted delightfully as he drove around his precious car that had body like a truck, wheels like a tank, it also had bulldozer arms that were designed to pick and throw anything in its way as a special feature. It was not really that fast but it was extremely powerful. "I call her Bloody-Molasses, whatcha' say?"

"What kind of a name is that?" Adorabeezle inquired, disgusted.

"Why? What's wrong with it? I thought it sounded cool." He muttered before a spiked ball hit his truck, scratching it. "What the…? HEY, GLOYD! Watch where you're going!"

"You shouldn't be standing in the middle of the road." Gloyd replied. His car was not as big as Swizzle's but it was faster and had spikes on all over its body, it had two big spike balls colored like a pumpkin in the front tied with chain, "I'm still trying to get this things."

"Do you two have any idea that you've chosen one of the weirdest cars in here?" Shanks asked with a smirk.

"Well, dad says it's always good to be different." Swizzle said with a snicker until another spiked ball hit his truck's bonnet. "Gloyd! You gotta keep that under control!"

"That one was on purpose." The pumpkin-headed boy smirked.

"Well, this means war! My Bloody-Molasses is going to kick your molasses."

"Hey, wait, you'll scratch it!"

"Should've thought that earlier, pumpkin head."

The kids cheered at the two's little racers 'battle' and jumped in with their own cars. Shank rolled her eyes and shook her head with a chortle. _'Just like V…' _then she remembered it, she needed to check out Vanellope, the kid might need some assistance after she lost the race. Shank began to walk away.

"Hey, Shank." Called out Taffyta as she followed the adult racer. "Just wanted to say, thanks for letting us stay here, and we even got our own real cars for racing. This game is really cool." The pink racer said with a slight blush, which was almost invisible under her already red cheeks. "And so are you, you're…well, you're an inspiring racer. Thank you, ma'am."

Shank smiled at her. "Around here, peeps like to say _Shank you, _kiddo." The strawberry-hatted racer giggled at the pun. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. What are you up to?"

"Just thought to check V out. She might need some assistance after the crash in the race. Losing is like…y'know, a quite big deal for her. Especially, during the gameplay."

"Of course, she never changes. Cuz' she's too proud to accept her flaws." The blond haired racer muttered. "Some president."

"Why do you hate Vanellope so much, Taff? She's not so bad, I think she's a pretty nice person." The light-brown haired adult racer asked, folding her sleeves up her forearms.

"Oh, you mean business here, that's why she's nice to you. But she hates us… particularly me I guess." The last part was almost hard to hear.

"Hm…Maybe it's because you never gave her a chance to cooperate?" Shank guessed.

"Oh, we did, a lot." Taffyta rolled her eyes and scowled as she kicked a pebble. "When she first became the president and forgave us for our mistakes, I thought the gaps between us would finally fill up, but Vanellope never let that happen. We always respected her as a leader, but still…it seemed like there was something in her mind that still separated her from us." Shank listened patiently as the girl continued. "We invited her to parties, festivals and get togethers to socialize and be friends with her… but she never appeared, because all that ever mattered to her was her friendship with Ralph."

Shank looked at the road ahead and put her hands in her pockets. "It may be easy to say you forgive someone, but it's way harder to forget the things they've done. The things V have experienced in her early life have scarred her mind for life. The kid just has trust issues, she doesn't hate any of you, trust me."

"I thought that too. But…we can't change the past, can we? It was all cuz' Turbo brainwashed us into tormenting her." She replied, this time actually feeling bad for everything she had done to Vanellope. "But even after all that, we tried our best to gain her trust. She just…refuses to have a restart on everything. But what I really hate about her is her arrogant and immature self that she is. We always treated her like how a leader should be treated… and now after she got something of her own wishes, she dumped us in dust like…6 years of our loyalty meant nothing to her?" Shank could sense the feeling of pain and betrayal in the kid's voice. She stopped and knelt down, patting the kid's back. "That's when I realized that Vanellope never deserved the luxury and loyalty we provided her; if all she cares for is herself, I'm just no longer intend to be friends with her. I handled her presidential duties well when she was not present, and I probably do it better." She finished angrily as they reached their relaxation-spot and Shank offered her to have a seat. "And for the record, I never liked being a bully." Shank offered her a can of cola. "That jerk Turbo made me be what I never wanted." She mumbled quietly.

"But now kid, you got no Ralph or no presidential duties here, now you guys can actually work out to get to know each other the way you never did. This place helped me realize that there's no better friendship than believing in each other and supporting their dreams, you too will realize eventually."

"But after what she did, I'm probably not being her friend even if she asks for it. But for now, I know she planning to do something to get us out of this game." Shank placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I promised Ralph and your parents that you're safe here. There's no way anyone's making you leave against your wishes. And about V, we'll get her accept the change; she's sweet as her name and she'll accept you all when she sees you racing. You kids are young racers who are destined for more than you are and talent like yours is always welcomed here in this place called Slaughter Race." Shank told her. Taffyta couldn't help but smile at Shank's words.

"You know, Shank, you're very wise person. Maybe we can be friends, if you want to..." Taffyta said as she smiled and offered her a lollipop with a wink. "…Stay Sweet." Shank took it with a chuckle.

"Alright then, kiddo. By the way, do you wanna see more of our game? I will you show you around if you want." The adult racer stood up and offered a hand.

The blonde-haired racer grinned and nodded as she hopped and grabbed her hand. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

_Vanellope stood alone in a strange place that had smog all around. She looked around, not seeing anything. Stepping forward, she decided to call out for someone's presence. "Hello! Anybody here?" She cupped her hands and called out, only receiving silence as a reply. "Hello?" She squeaked as she lowered her hands._

"_Hello, Vanellope."_

_Vanellope quickly turned back to see a figure almost same as her height stood there. The smog suddenly disappear as the figure was revealed to be Taffyta. "Taffyta?" Taffyta slowly stepped closer to her, she had a stern look on her face as she stared into Vanellope's eyes. Nervous, Vanellope took a few steps backward until she tripped on something, which was revealed to be a little jawbreaker. She was just wondering what it was doing there until the fog disappeared and revealed a very familiar environment. "Sugar Rush?" she asked. "But how…?" she found herself surrounded by the little candy-coated racers, all giving her a cold look. "What do you guys want? Leave me alone!" she said, determined as she stood up._

"_It's all your fault, Vanellope." Taffyta replied in a dark voice._

"_What?" Vanellope asked before the environment suddenly started to turn orange. "Wait, what?" Taffyta pointed at a random spot in the sky that happened to be a screen with an 'Out of Order' sign on it. Vanellope gasped. "No…it can't be…"_

"_Yes, and this is all your fault, Vanellope. All because you abandoned Sugar Rush when it needed you."_

"_No…that's not true." Vanellope tried to defend herself as they all walked toward her. "Get away from me!" She took some steps back._

"_It all happened because you believed that you could be anything more than just a stupid, worthless glitch which you can't!" Taffyta spat in a sharp voice as she shoved Vanellope into a pond of mud._

_Vanellope sniffed and wept her face, glaring up at her bullies. "No," she replied. "I'm __**not**__ a worthless glitch. You can't tell me what I'm supposed to be."_

_Taffyta stared at her darkly before smirking. "Fine then, glitch. Your choice. You'll pay your price for ruining everybody's life."_

"_W-What do you mean?" Vanellope heard a noise and turned back to find her car parked there. "My Lickety-Split! What are you doing with her?!" she asked with rage as she stood up and rushed to her car, only to be held back by the pink racer._

"_Not so soon, Miss President. There's something you might wanna see." Vanellope watched in terror as Gloyd, Swizzle and Torvald came with a bulldozer with smirks on their faces. "You took our game from us, we'll take your everything from you."_

_Vanellope wanted to rush and stop them but was terrified as some Laffy Taffy grew out of the ground and wrapped around her feet, preventing her from moving. "No, no, please! Don't do this! Please, wait!" she begged as the bulldozer lifted its huge metal arms, aiming for the vehicle. "NO! WAIT, STOP IT!" Vanellope screamed helplessly as she was forced to watch her prized car getting wrecked into metal pieces as the bulldozer continued hitting it again and again. Taffyta laughed evilly in conquest, followed by the other kids._

"_You've lost everything, Von Schweetz."_

_Vanellope kept crying for them to stop but she got from them was joyful laughs of mockery. "NO! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, LET GO OF HER! DON'T HURT HER!" Vanellope could finally fall to her knees and sob after her precious vehicle was destroyed._

_Taffyta grabbed Vanellope's hoodie and yank her face to face, smiling. "How does it feel? Losing what you love the most before your own eyes? Because that's what you've done to me, glitch." Vanellope gasped as Taffyta sounded different, her eyes and teeth turned yellow and her face turned white, as she looked like a familiar person. Taffyta grinned widely and gave a thumbs up. "Stay sweet and…Turbo-tastic."_

**SPLASH!**

Vanellope woke up in surprise as she found herself on a chair in the garage with her four adult friends looking over her with concern, her face was soaked in water and Pyro had a jug in his hand. "Are you okay, kid?" he asked.

"Where's Lickety-Split?!" She yelled with wide, frightened eyes.

"Calm down! Your car's under maintenance, kid! Remember?" Debbie replied. Vanellope realized that the girl was right, her car was under maintenance after the crash in the race.

Felony placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, V? You had us all scared."

Vanellope looked down at her wet clothes. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But what was that for?"

"Sorry we had to wake you up like that, kid. But we came to find you shouting like crazy in your sleep." Debbie said with concern. "You were not waking up either, so we had to do that."

Vanellope glanced down and wept her face. "It's…it's okay, I'm sorry, it was…well, it was a nightmare I guess." Vanellope replied, glitching.

"It's not even night, kid." Butcher Boy stated. "Are you sure you're fine? If there's anything troubling you, you can tell us."

"No, Butch, it's fine, I swear. it's just…I think I can just use some time alone." Vanellope said, still glitching in distress as she quickly rushed out of the room.

"What's up with her now?" Debbie asked.

"Relax, the kid has a lot of stuff going on in her mind. It's common in this age." Butcher Boy said wisely. "What Vanellope needs right now is a bit of inner peace, which she can attain by finding her true self through the way of meditation and spirituality along with…"

"…Here we go again." Pyro groaned.

Vanellope rushed out of the room, only to run into Shank and Taffyta. "Yo, V. We were just coming to see you, what's up?" Shank asked with a passionate smile. Vanellope glitched again and hesitated.

"Y-yeah, sure. Never been better…"

Taffyta gave her a look, observing her wet clothes. "Why does it look like you slipped and fell into a bathtub?"

"W-what are you talking about? I just spilled some water on myself, that's all." Vanellope muttered. She still could not forget Taffyta's terrifying actions she saw in her dream, the look and laugh she gave her while destroying her beloved car.

Shank knelt to her and started, "We just heard that you were kinda upset after the accident in the race. So… we thought some offerings would cheer you up." The older woman and the strawberry-themed girl shared a smile as they offered her a nicely decorated basket. "We made you a cherry pie." Vanellope's eyes widened. "We baked it together, cuz' your friends do have good knowledge of cooking." Shank said and smirked at Taffyta who smirked back.

"Well, especially Jubileena." Taffyta replied before turning back to Vanellope. "Come on, princess, it doesn't have cherry bombs hidden in it. You can have it." Vanellope took the basket and looked up at Shank who smiled.

"…Thanks." Vanellope finally said. Shank patted her shoulder before standing up.

"Don't be so hard one yourself, kid." Shank said before she looked back at Taffyta. "Come on, Taff. Let's go for some more practice racing." Taffyta nodded. "See you later, V."

Vanellope just waved. _'What was that all about?'_

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Shank asked as she and Taffyta walked down the street.

"I don't know, I just did it because you asked, Shank." Taffyta replied huffily. "Otherwise I wouldn't throw miss selfish, arrogant princess a waffle." She muttered.

"Hey, but you see, it never hurts to make someone happy. I'm sure Vanellope will have better outlook on things with you now."

Taffyta rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like a little piece pie was gonna change her. But I'm sure she'll enjoy the little bonus in her gift." Taffyta muttered and giggled to herself impishly.

"You said something, Taff?"

"Nope."

* * *

Vanellope walked back into the room, still confused. "Huh? That's weird, how can Muttonfudge change so much a suddenly?" she wondered. She looked down at the basket of cherry pie. "Whatever," she shrugged as she sat down and opened the basket and started cutting the pie, only to be surprised.

"_**Cherry bomb!"**_ came a voice out of nowhere as the cherry exploded, scattering cream and smolder all over Vanellope's face.

Vanellope groaned and rolled her eyes. "This is gonna be a long week."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm quite having a writer's block on 'Fixing the Insecurity' but I'll try work on it. Stay sweet.**


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk Confessions

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! And sorry for the late update, here's the new chapter. **

**Hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Vanellope stared at the smoggy sky as she lay in her hammock outside her garage, unable to sleep. It was kinda hard to believe the huge, sudden change that had just occurred had affected so much. A moment ago she was having the time of her life in her dream game as if there was nothing more she would ever want, the same game now felt so awkward. Every time she thought about racing, the thought of her former bullies being in the same game came into her mind. The thought had gone so far that it had even distracted her during the race.

"_Good thing your little friends saved the day." _She cringed at recalling Shank's words from that day. Her 'friends' had to save the day for her, the same 'friends' that had made her life a living nightmare for 15 years. She remembered when Taffyta smirked at her in her old mocking way, just like when she used torment her, and also the same one she had seen in her dream.

"I can't believe it's just been like a week, and I'm already so sick of this." She muttered to herself. "Guess I gotta do something."

Vanellope then remembered Taffyta's words; she is not the president or a princess anymore and therefore has no power over them, there's nothing she can do about them being here than to accept it. She could talk to Shank but then she thought about Ralph. No, she couldn't disappoint him, all he wanted was her to befriend the racers… which was most likely impossible. He was certainly asking for too much. If she never got along with them in 6 years, how in the name of monkey milk is she supposed to do it now? Especially when they probably don't like her abandoning _Sugar Rush _and causing it to shut down again.

Her mind raced faster, what was there she could do then? How about she run away? No, that's ridiculous, there was no way she could jump ship again, she was not betraying Shank. Then… get them leave somehow? Checked, it was impossible. She wished she could just get _rid _of Taffyta, so that her dream paradise could be perfect again.

Vanellope's eyes widened as she realized her last thought. She shook her head hard; sure, she hated Taffyta with whole heart, but wishing her dead was just wrong…wasn't it? Knowing there's nothing better than just forgetting everything, she sighed and moved to her side, closing her eyes and trying to force herself into a sleep. But as soon as she closed her eyes, words rang in her mind.

'_You'll never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be.'_

'_I told you, you're just an accident waiting to happen.'_

'_Aww…hey, it's not your fault you're worthless and was never meant to exist, or is it?' _

'_Nothing but a waste of coding. When will you let us live in peace?'_

'…_Just a worthless GLITCH.'_

Vanellope woke up, panting. Her mind definitely wasn't gonna let her sleep. She groaned as she hopped off her hammock, stuffing her hands in her pockets and walking away. She often used some driving to clear her mind whenever she had trouble sleeping, but since her car was still under maintenance, she decided to just go out for a walk. As she passed through a garage, she heard some laughs and cheers. Curious, she opened the shutter and peeked in to see her fellow racers partying, which they often did; only, the candy racers were there as well.

"Oh, hey look! It's little V!" Pyro who was woozy upon his last drink exclaimed. Vanellope was about to sneak out but realized she was seen, so she gave them an awkward wave.

"Wanna join us, kiddo? Come on, there's enough for you too." Felony offered. Vanellope shook her head.

"I'm…I'm afraid not. Thanks for asking, but Ralph wouldn't like me drinking that stuff." She replied, stepping back before Jubileena and Crumbelina dragged her back in.

"Oh, come on, Vanny. I know we haven't gotten along much, but since we're gonna live here together why don't we actually try and get to know each other better?" Jubileena suggested.

"Uh, yeah sure. But-"

"Now, you should try the milkshake Candlehead made, it's really amazing." Felony said. Candlehead giggled. "Pyro, will you get one for the kid?"

Pyro grinned and walked back to the table, still woozy. Vanellope noticed that Taffyta and Shank weren't present there and wondered where they were.

"Look, Vanellope, we are not mad that you left Sugar Rush in case you think that." Rancis said. "It is okay if you wanted to follow your dreams, we respect your decision."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have gotten to come into this awesome game if it wasn't for you." Candlehead added as she tugged Vanellope's sleeve. Vanellope gave a small awkward smile and nodded.

"Now there's no princess-president stuff here, we could actually be friends, right Vanny?"

"Yeah, of course." Vanellope replied, still trying to figure out if they actually mean it or are just pretending. Pyro handed her a glass of strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks, guys." She replied, actually starting to feel warm. But still, she was sure if Taffyta was here she would've surely said otherwise. Letting go of the thought, Vanellope decided to live the moment and drank her milkshake in just one gulp, letting out a burp.

"Wow, that was a cool one." Little Debbie commented, Vanellope giggled.

"Still not half as close as Ralph's though. He has the biggest record."

"Wanna have some more?" she gave her some more milkshake, that too Vanellope finished in no time. After 4 glasses, her stomach was finally full.

Vanellope muttered, "Ok, I think I broke my own burp record."

"Looks like you liked it." Candlehead said. Suddenly, Vanellope started to feel weird, she thought it was because her tummy was full until she started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Vanellope put a hand on her forehead and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"N…Nothing, I'm fine. It's just…my head hurts." She muttered. "I kinda…feel like puking."

"What?"

"What was in that milkshake?!"" Vanellope asked, annoyed as she grabbed her spinning head. Everyone looked at Candlehead.

"Nothing, it's just a normal strawberry milkshake." She replied.

"Wait," Felony said before slapping Pyro who had fallen asleep back to his senses. "Pyro! You didn't mix the wine into the milkshake, did you?"

"What? No…I, uh, don't remember." Pyro mumbled, confused. "Did I do something wrong?" Felony slapped herself.

"Oh no, Vanellope, are you feeling okay?" Rancis asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as she dazed her head around awkwardly.

"Why does that matter to you?!" Vanellope asked, still annoyed by the extreme headache and the weird feeling she was having. "I'm not a diaper baby, GA-DOY!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice."

Vanellope stood up. "Oh, yeah, of course, you're _'tryin' to be nice'_. How 'bout this? You guys are just pretending t'be nice, after all that's all you have ever done so far!" Everyone stared at her, startled. "You know wha'? I know, everythin' ya' guys just proclaimed was no truth! You guys are just tryin' to do nothin' but look innocent in front of everyone in this game like you did with those two dorks you consider your parents! Do you think I don't know you, but I know you all still just see me as nothing but a _worthless glitch!_" With rage visible in her eyes, she started to glitch uncontrollably as she spoke the last part.

Everyone was startled at her words. "What are you even talking about?"

"Lemme explain," Vanellope glitched up on the table, struggling to keep herself from falling due to the dizziness as she continued with her speech. "Ya' guys pretended to be my friends for 6 years in Sugar Rush just cuz' I was in power back then! And now you're are showing me sympathy cuz' I'm not da president anymore. Well, guess what? President or not, I still don't need you guys' sympathy! I never got any in 15 years and I never need it! And now I'm the one being called selfish for finding happiness in my life." With that Vanellope lost her balance and seated herself down on the table, glitching. "And I also know Taffyta is the one who persuaded you all with that." Everyone just stared at her, startled by the outburst she just had.

Felony spoke up. "V, I suggest you need some rest. You're feeling sick cuz' of the drink, let me take you to your-"

"Nope!" Vanellope stretched out a hand and got back to her feet. "I gotta have a _talk_ with miss Muttonfudge. She'll pay for everything!" With that she glitched out of the room.

Everyone stayed silent until Swizzle pointed at Rancis. "All your fault."

"Hey! I didn't do anything! I just asked if she was okay!" Rancis defended.

"You pushed her, man. Why were you questioning her so much when you knew she was drunk?"

"Well, it was Candles' milkshake!"

"Hey!" Candlehead exclaimed. "I didn't put that _drinking stuff_ into her milkshake, Pyro did!"

Pyro gulped. "I wasn't in my senses, okay? I didn't do it on purpose!" Pyro said. "Butcher Boy gave me too much to drink, it's not my fault." Butcher Boy folded his arms and gave him a stern look.

"Dude, seriously, that's no good. You know, accusing someone for your own mistake." Butcher Boy replied offended but politely. "I just offered you a drink, I didn't ask you to gulp the whole bottle. Learn to accept your mistakes, Pyro."

"Can we stop fighting and do something about V? She just marched out like that, we gotta do something." Felony pointed out.

Snowanna folded her arms. "To be honest, after everything she just said I don't really wanna help her anymore." She said, getting nods from the other candy racers as well.

"How can you say that? She went up to Taffyta doozy and all, I'm afraid it's not gonna be good." Candlehead denied.

"You know, I'd say we better just leave it to Shank." Butcher Boy spoke up. "V is pretty close with her, she'll handle it better."

"Yeah, I think that's right."

Candlehead stood up. "Fine with you all then, but I'll go see Taffyta. She's my friend." They all watched Candlehead rush outside.

"What's up with her?" Asked Felony.

"Taffyta's sidekick." Muttered Swizzle, sitting back down.

* * *

Taffyta was out in the ground with Shank, practicing in the new car she had gotten. It was a pure pink car with white lollipop designs, similar to her old cart in _Sugar Rush._

"Great, now you shift it again like that and there you go, that's how it works." Shank instructed as Taffyta followed it, memorizing every step as Shank was teaching her a new move. "See? You're on it."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Taffyta commented as she followed her instructions. "Gotta say this car is real cool, way cooler than even my old Pink Lightning."

"Yeah." Shank replied. "I must say you're a fast-learner, Taff. V keeps on missing that step."

Taffyta smirked. "Oh, so there's something miss former fancy princess-president can fail to do in racing as well? Well, other than glitching her butt out of the race track of course."

Shank raised an eyebrow. "You enjoy mocking her, don't you? That's the reason you two can't get along."

Taffyta shrugged. "Who knows? I'd say she's way too arrogant to realize her own mistakes. You saw what happened yesterday." Shank rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind. I think I'm gonna do this one more time to see if I got it." Taffyta pushed the accelerator, as soon as the car began running, she noticed a small figure in front of her car. She quickly stomped the brakes, the car stopping inches away from the person that was revealed to be Vanellope, staring at her sternly.

Taffyta panted. "What's wrong with you, glitch? You wanna die or what?"

"We need to talk, Muttonfudge." She replied.

"Can't you see I'm busy here? I don't have time to spare with you." Taffyta scoffed.

Vanellope glitched upon the hood of the car, glaring down at her. "I said we need to talk, so we talk." Taffyta glared back.

"I said I'm not interested in talking to you right now, you're no boss of me. Now get your feet off my car, Miss. Self-Important Grump." Vanellope pulled out a gun. Taffyta's eyes widened.

"Call me that again."

"Woah! Hey, are you crazy?! Put that thing down, Vanellope!" Taffyta shrieked in panic and realized that Vanellope was acting weird.

"Then talk."

"O-okay! But where'd you get that thing?!" Taffyta got off the car and so did Vanellope.

"It's for a part of my role in the game. Pretty cool, huh? Now enough with the yackety-yak, you really think you've achieved anything by persuading everyone against me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent. I know everyone is just pretending to be nice in front of Shank and her Gang to show how innocent you guys are, the same thing you've done with Felix and Calhoun. I know you well, you can't fool me, you guys really haven't changed a bit."

Taffyta glared back at her. "Like you're the one to talk! It's not my fault everyone hates you for betraying _Sugar Rush_ and going Turbo!" Vanellope shot her gun in the air. Taffyta jumped back and recoiled.

"Did you just call me _Turbo?"_ Vanellope narrowed her eyes coldly. "Did you, Taffyta?" Taffyta shook her head. "You know you die outside your game you don't regenerate, right?"

"Why are you doing this? What've I even done to you?"

"What have you done? Like all the torment and torture I've suffered in the early 15 years was done by somebody else?" Vanellope asked as she glitched.

"But…that was a long time ago, I thought you forgave us for that, Vanellope." Taffyta whispered.

"Forgave you? The only reason I didn't kill you was for the game's sake. But now I wish I'd executed you for good when I was in power." Vanellope said. "_Slaughter Race_ is my real home, it's what makes me feel like myself, and it doesn't need you so get the fudge outta here."

"Nobody's getting out of anywhere." Came a voice. Vanellope and Taffyta turned to see Shank standing by with her arms folded. "V, _Slaughter Race _may be your home, but now it's their home as well, you _have to_ accept it."

"Can't ya see we're having a talk right here, Shank? Mind your own business."

"_Talk?_ Are you crazy or what? Why are you acting like that?"

Vanellope turned back to Taffyta. "You wanna know what it means to go Turbo? You want me to do what Turbo did to me? You're lucky I'm not him because I wouldn't have hesitated in snapping every single wire outta' yer little, candy-coated miserable code."

Taffyta felt tears forming. "I can't believe you can be that much of a jerk."

"At least I'm not a cry baby like you, cuz' that's all you'll ever be. And there's no place for crybabies in this game."

"Vanellope, stop this instant." Shank said sternly and picked up the kid. Vanellope glitched as she struggled to escape. Candlehead arrived at the scene and saw this.

"Let go of me, Shank!"

It was becoming difficult for Shank to hold on her as she kept on glitching furiously. "No, you're not well! Come on with me right now!"

Vanellope managed to glitch out of her grip. "I'm not gonna leave Taffyta for what she has done to me!" Vanellope fired her gun.

"Taffyta!" Candlehead leapt on Taffyta and shoving them both behind her car as the black-haired racer kept on firing.

"Candlehead?" Taffyta asked, surprised.

"Get outta the way, Candlehead, it's time she pays for her mistakes!" Vanellope warned. Shank finally managed to snatch the weapon from the kid. "Hand it over, Shank, stop butting in!"

"If you don't stop this instant, I'll have you sent back to the arcade!" Shank warned. Vanellope's rage settled down as her eyes widened.

"You w-what?"

"I know this place feels like home to you, but if you are not willing to share it with anyone who feels the same, you're not worth it!" The adult racer stroke back. "We treat everyone like family here. So either learn to behave yourself unless you want me to send you back to your old arcade _forever!"_

Vanellope took a few steps back. "You…you can't do that…you can't choose _her _over me." She pointed to the blond-haired racer who was peeking from behind her car along with the candle-headed girl.

"I'm the one who invited you to stay, but if you can't compromise to follow the one rule we have here, I can ask you to leave as well." Shank could sense the pain in the kid's eyes; she hated to say that, Vanellope was a little sister to her but this was not what she wanted her little sister to be. The adult woman kept on a cold look. "Not everything is always supposed to be your way, kid. So, learn to accept the changes."

Vanellope glitched several time with a look of hurt on her face until her hurtful look changed into a glare. "Oh, I got it why you're saying that, Shank. She changed your mind as well. You like hanging out with her, don't you?" she asked, Shank looked at her, surprised. She started to get concerned as Vanellope's glitches started to become more violent. "Tha-a-a-t-t's why y-you chose he-e-r over me while I-I thought yo-o-u-u wer-r-re my fri-i-i-i-e-e-nd." She spoke between glitches. Shank widened her eyes as Vanellope shrieked as she glitched hard before she felt a sharp pain in her head and collapsed.

"Vanellope!"

* * *

Vanellope woke up from her deep snooze and looked around. Everything seemed blur and she was still feeling a bit woozy. "Ugh…" she groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, seeing that she was in a small room.

"Oh, you're awake. You are feeling okay, Vanny?" Vanellope turned to see Candlehead next to her.

"W…what happened? Why does my head hurt so bad?"

"You got tipsy over some root beer milkshake last night and started acting and glitching all crazy until you passed out. Do you remember anything?" Candlehead asked. Vanellope shook her head. "Well, of course you don't, you weren't in your senses at all."

"Is she awake, Candlehead?" Shank asked as she entered.

"Yeah, she's up."

"Okay, thanks for taking care of her." Shank said with courtesy as the girl walked out of the room. "You doing okay there, V?" she asked with concern as she took a seat next to the candy racer and took her hand. Vanellope replied with a nod. "You had us all worried sick last night. Do you remember anything?"

Vanellope rubbed her forehead and groaned as she thought. "All I remember is that I couldn't sleep and so I went for a walk, and everyone invited me to their party…and then I drank a buttload of milkshake or something, I don't know what it had in it…then I don't remember." Shank hummed and nodded. "Candlehead said I was acting all tipsy or something, did I do something wrong, Shank?"

Shank breathed out. "The kids told me that you started yelling out everything that was in your head and then you angrily marched up to Taffyta and tried to attack her," she took out the gun and showed her, Vanellope gasped.

"No, that can't be true." Vanellope whispered, unable to believe that she actually threatened Taffyta, she started glitching again.

"You could've killed her." Shank said in a stern voice. Vanellope looked down with her eyes shut. "You have weaponry for stopping players, not actually killing people. You know if something happens to them here, they won't regenerate, right?"

"I know, I didn't do anything on purpose, okay?"

"That's not the point, all this happened because you have these stuff in your mind, because you can't keep yourself from despising their presence. You need to have a control on your temper. Just think how Ralph will react if he gets to know about this." Vanellope looked up at her with worry. "Look, I'm not scolding you, it's for your own good, little sister. This all won't be resolved until you let go of this hatred and accept the fact."

Vanellope looked back down. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, okay?"

"You don't have to apologize to me, you should go and apologize to Taffyta and everyone else for your behavior."

Vanellope looked at with uncertainty. "But Shank-"

"Look, I'm not telling you what to do, kid. You're wise enough to take your own decisions." She stood up. "Just like you took the decision of leaving your game and got it unplugged." She mumbled as she started to walk away and stopped at the door. "We'll be online in a while; and your car is finished with the maintenance. Get it ready and be there on time." Vanellope nodded as Shank started to walk out.

"Um, Shank?" she called again.

"Yeah?" The adult racer looked back at her.

"Don't let Ralph know about all this. Please, I don't want him to get worried." She pleaded with concern. Shank raised an eyebrow.

"I won't. But only if you promise you'll behave yourself and treat the racers better. At least if you don't want _them _to let Ralph know." She claimed. Vanellope sighed and nodded in agreement, knowing she had no other choice. "Alright then." With that she left.

Vanellope sighed to herself. She had never seen Shank this disappointed before, she couldn't stand seeing her like this; and there was no way she was gonna have Ralph disappointed as well. "Maybe it's better I just do what she wants."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar glitches.**

**Don't forget to leave reviews… even if it's bashing me for getting Vanellope drunk T~T**


	5. Chapter 5: Why Can't We Do This My Way?

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, I was about to update this earlier but couldn't due to some reasons. Thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad you all can keep up with the concept of this story. Also, I think last chapter's gun scene surprised a lot of people heh '^^**

**This is the longest chapter by far so hope you forgive the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you everyone for showing up in today's Bad Anon and sharing your thoughts with us." Announced Clyde as everyone gave an applause of courtesy. "So, as we are aware, the arcade is remaining closed for 3 days."

"Yeah, l heard Stan Litwak is going out to see his brother." Said Bison. "It's rare for him to keep the arcade closed though."

"Litwak doesn't really prefer handling his work to somebody else." Ralph added in, slumping in his seat lazily. "He thinks they'll mess up with the games or something."

"So, what do you all plan for off days?" Clyde questioned. The villains started murmuring to each other. "Settle down, please. What do you say, Zangief?"

"I'll be reading some more books tonight. I've crushed several skulls like sparrow's eggs between thighs this week," The wrestler slapped his thighs. "I think some good literature books would really help."

"Very well. What about you, Zombie?"

"Don't know…maybe eat… more brains," Zombie shuttered. "…or burgers. I loved…when I ate… last weekend."

"Speaking of which, who'll be hosting tomorrow night's weekend party?" Clyde asked.

"Wasn't it Ralph's turn this time?" Reminded Cyborg. Ralph rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd love to guys, but I actually have plans to go to the Internet to meet Vanellope this time. I've been planning to take Felix and Calhoun with me too, to check on if the other kids have been doing well in their new home." Ralph replied. "They finally got a home and company since _Sugar Rush_ got unplugged months ago."

"Are you sure staying there is okay for them? No offense, Ralph, we don't know what these _online games_ are like but this really wouldn't have been needed if the unplugging of _Sugar Rush _had been prevented in the first place."

Ralph scoffed and tilted back into his chair. "Oh, come on, guys. The kids have gotten a home, that's what's important. After all, the unplugging wasn't anyone's fault, okay?" He replied. "We all had really great memories with _Sugar Rush, _but there always comes a time every game had to go down y'know."

"Do you really mean to say _Sugar Rush's_ unplugging wasn't because of Vanellope's abandonment?" The orange glowing Pacman ghost inquired gravely. Ralph gave him an offended look.

"Vanellope didn't abandon it, Clyde. Yeah, maybe she did leave it, but she was one of 15 racers, so none of us guessed this could happen."

"We actually did, you just didn't listened."

"Ugh, but the kids have gotten a home, right? That's what's important. And Vanellope is totally getting along with them as well, so what's the problem?" The wrecker defended. "What's wrong with a little kid following her dreams?"

"There's nothing wrong with having dreams, Ralph. But abandoning your duties to fulfill them? It's not exactly what a video game character is supposed to do." He replied. "Think about all the other NPCs that have lost their homes."

"Turbo did it and look what happened with him." Added Satine, stirring his coffee.

"_Turbo?!_ Are you guys seriously saying she's gone Turbo?!" the wrecker was annoyed.

"Going against the program, abandoning your game, getting it unplugged twice and then finding another one to live in," Bison said sternly, dipping a cookie in his tea. "I call that Turbo, Ralph."

Zombie straightened up. "Bison right…leaving game never result go-OD…unplugging cause people lose their homes… spread misery and social despair…it's Turbo…"

"Not if everyone's happy in _Slaughter Race _now. Do you guys have any idea what Vanellope has been through? The kid was trapped inside her own game for over a decade, neglected and bullied her whole life and kept from achieving what she deserved! Does she not deserve even a little bit of happiness after what she's been through?" everyone stared silently as the wreck continued. "Vanellope didn't leave out of hatred or anything, she's sorry for _Sugar Rush_ and so she's willing to amend things up with everyone else, in fact she already has! And you guys just wait until I confirm it, so none of you can ever blame her again for being irresponsible and… _going Turbo_." Ralph hissed. Everyone stared at him blankly. Clyde realized Ralph was losing his temper, it was better not pushing him further.

"Fine, brother. We respect your views. But rules are created for a reason, to maintain harmony among all characters. Whether they're a hero, villain, NPC, Fighter, or a Racer, rules are meant to be followed by everyone."

"Remember, one game at a time applies to everyone, Ralph." Zangief said in a rather friendly tone as Ralph rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Okay, now let's close up with the bad guy affirmation." Clyde announced as everyone got up and held hands.

"_I'm bad and that's good, I will never be good and that's not bad, there's no one I rather be than me."_

* * *

Ralph walked out of the Pacman portal. He was still upset about the argument he had to make with his friends, but it was not the first time after all, he almost spent every day arguing over the certain topic. _'Come on, cheer up. You're going to see Vanellope soon, and there's no way you're greeting her with an upset face. She's cooperating, and so can you.' _He kept telling himself. '_She's cooperating, and so can you, remember.'_

His mental converse was interrupted by an alarm sound. "UGH!"

"Name?" Asked Surge Protector.

"Tapper!"

"_Name?"_

"Wreck-it Ralph! Can't you see?!"

"Just doing my job, sir. Where are you coming from?"

"Wrecking your house!" The Surge gave him a stern look. "Pacman!" the wrecker gestured to the portal before sighing.

"Are you carrying anything with you?"

"Actually, no this time."

"Where will you be heading?"

"Uh…the Internet." The Surge gave him a look again. "No, really. I am going to the Internet…to meet Vanellope."

He sighed and shook his head before looking back to his clipboard. "Return soon. Anything to declare?"

"I still hate you."

"Still get that a lot. Proceed." The Surge disappeared, Ralph stepped forward to see Calhoun standing there.

"Had fun messing with the Surge again?" she asked.

"Sometimes I feel like he stops me on purpose just to make me cross." The wrecker replied in an annoyed voice.

"How was your meeting, Wreck-it?"

Ralph looked away, not wanting to talk about it. "Uh, you know, the usual again. Anyway, you ready to hop into the Internet? Where's Felix? He isn't with you?"

Calhoun rolled her eyes with a sigh. "He started freaking out about the kids _again_, I told him to not worry, they're okay… but no. So I left him until he calms down himself."

"Ugh, okay, let's just pick him before we head to the 'net." He paused, thinking of something. "On second thought…maybe we could stop by at BurgerTime for a moment too."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"Taffyta?" Vanellope asked as she peeked inside Taffyta's room.

"Go away, Vanellope." Taffyta replied in a low voice. Vanellope sighed and just entered.

"Taffyta, just listen to me-"

"What is there to listen? I've seen everything, just leave me alone now."

"I didn't mean for all that stuff to happen, trust me. I wasn't in my senses."

"That doesn't matter! You said all that because that's what you think about us!" Taffyta busted out, Vanellope looked down. "You nearly killed me! You even said you were going to…do me _Turbo_!"

"I would never-"

"Yes, you would, you said it yourself! You came to shoot me with and said you wish you'd executed me when you were in power. If it wasn't was Shank and Candlehead, I would've died permanently and it'd be your fault!"

Vanellope huffed. "There's no way I would do that. Do I look coo-coo crazy?"

"You just said you weren't in your senses, who knows you could have?" Taffyta replied and turned away. "And yeah, I think you definitely can be that coo-coo crazy." Vanellope sighed.

"Look, I'm not here to argue, I'm here to apologize." She confessed, Taffyta turned back to look at her. "Sorry for whatever happened last night, okay? That wasn't intentional, I swear. All I ask for is that you don't let Ralph know." Taffyta raised an eyebrow. "Look, his feelings means everything to me."

Taffyta folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Ah yes, you wouldn't have left him in dust if his feelings actually ever meant_ anything_ to you. And if you think a simple 'sorry' is gonna fix everything between us, you most certainly are wrong, Von Schweetz." She turned away. Vanellope glared as she watched the strawberry-hatted girl walk away.

'_What's wrong with this s'more? Does she really have be a total jerk all the time?'_

"You're acting like it was almost the end of the world. Don't forget I excused you for being a jerk to me for 15 years and didn't punish you for it even though I could." Vanellope spoke up, Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, you were generous and I'm supposed to owe you my whole life over it, yeah?" the pink racer said sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you?! You want me to feel guilty, and now that I'm trying to amend things up, you even deny my apology!" Vanellope asked, glitching as she was totally agitated again.

"My apology never meant anything to you in 6 years, so neither does yours to me now, _President. _I'm no longer interested in amending anything with you." Taffyta admitted. "In fact, who would want to be friends with someone who's been nothing but a traitor to her whole arcade?" Vanellope glitched with a grunt, hurt at her words.

"Huh! That's…that's just what you think." The still-glitching racer huffed. "And I don't care about what you think." Taffyta folded her arms and shook her head.

"Everybody thinks that."

"No, they don't. They can't, because not everyone is a jerk like you."

"Deny the truth as much you want, Von Schweetz, it's not gonna change it. It's too late to amend things up. You ditched _Sugar Rush _and ruined everyone's lives, and now you deserve the same." The blond-haired racers hissed and tossed a lollipop at Vanellope's face. Vanellope gritted her teeth, glitching constantly as she tried not to lose her temper again. "If we can't start over, then you can't either."

"Yo kiddos!" Little Debbie suddenly entered and noticed the heated situation. "Um…did I come at the wrong time or something? You two seems to be busy." Taffyta shook her head.

"Nah, it's good."

"Well, guess who's here to see you. It's your ol' friends back from your arcade." Vanellope jolted her head up in shock.

"Ralph's here?" she asked. _'What am I gonna say to him?'_

* * *

"Don't you think this game's a bit…um…too intense?" Felix asked as he watched a car being thrown out of nowhere and exploding into pieces before even hitting the ground, while a nearby building was on fire. "Quite dystopia they have in here."

Calhoun smirked, amused at the environment. "Nope. This is clearly perfect." She poked him playfully as the fixer chuckled nervously. "Now, where are our little soldiers?"

"MOM! DAD!" They heard a cheer as a bunch of kids pounced over them, Calhoun caught them while the fixer collapsed to the ground with Candlehead, Crumbelina and Minty over him.

"Dad, I missed you." Said Crumbelina.

"I missed you too, Crumbs." Felix repositioned his hat before smiling at her. "Candlehead, your candle looks lovely, sweetie."

"I know!" The girl beamed. "Because I'm de_lighted_!" Felix chuckled.

"Mom." Taffyta tugged Calhoun from behind with a smile.

"Taffyta." Calhoun knelt down and embraced the kid into a loving hug. "I hope you didn't cried without us."

"I did not, mom."

"Very well then, soldier. Because your father could hardly have any control on himself." She said and gave Felix a look who chuckled uneasily.

"Mom, you've gotta see my _Bloody-Molasses!" _Swizzle exclaimed. Calhoun's eyes widened.

"Jeepers! What are you even talking about, Swizzle?" Felix gasped.

"Er…it's the name of the car, dad." Jublileena replied, rolling her eyes at him.

Vanellope watched from distance at her fellow racers with their adoptive parents. She sighed, they all looked so happy. She wished she could see Ralph that happy, but sooner or later, he will have to know the truth. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and had just started to walk away until someone tapped her shoulder. Before she could even turn to see who it was, she was embraced by two giant hands into a hug.

"I gotcha, Fart Feathers!"

"Ralph, let go, I can't breath!" She exclaimed but also at the same time chuckled as he playfully tickled her.

"I missed you so much!"

Vanellope smiled. "I missed ya' too, stench vessel." She replied. "And yeah, you're still a real _stench_ vessel."

"You've been doing good with the other kids?" Ralph asked with a grin. Vanellope looked away and glitched.

"Y-Yeah. Definitely, they're…very nice."

"What's wrong, kid? Why are you glitching like that, is there a problem?" Vanellope shook her head. "Look, if there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"N-nothing's wrong. It's all fine, I told you." She assured and glitched back down. Ralph was hesitating but didn't push her anymore. "But you suddenly here with Felix and Sarge? Is everything fine?" She asked. Suddenly, a trace of hope appeared in her eyes. "Wait, are you guys here to take the racers back, or something…?"

Ralph laughed and rubbed the back of his hair. "Oh no, no. The arcade was closed for 3 days, Litwak's gone to meet his relative or so I guess, that's what I heard. So, I thought to give you a visit; and thought to bring those two dorks with me too. Felix was going real crazy to see his kids…like, _literally_ crazy." Vanellope's only trace of hope also dropped, she sighed and put her hands in her pocket, muttering in frustration. "You said something?"

"Well, you could've called me up." She said.

"Um, I thought to, but then I thought I would surprise you, you liked it last time, so…"

"Yeah, like my life isn't already bizarre enough…" She muttered under her breath.

"Hey," Ralph knelt down to her and started taking something out. "You've been so nice to your ol' candy-coated friends. So, I thought it would be uncool to come empty-handed. So, I brought you something." He offered her a burger. "It's fresh, straight from BurgerTime, your favorite."

"Oh, you didn't need to, Ralph…" She took the offering, although this was already killing her inside, she definitely didn't deserve it after everything that happened last night. "I…can't…"

"Kid," He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard to get along with people who did you wrong. You have a lot of bad memories with them, and you're still a little uncomfortable. But still, you kept that aside and acted like a real responsible president, more than you ever did in _Sugar Rush."_ He said with a smile. "Which assures that I totally made the right decision letting you stay here."

Vanellope sighed and sadly looked at the burger before folding and putting it into her pocket as she began walking with Ralph to the others.

"Vanellope, how are you doing, sweetie?" Felix asked as he removed his hat and shook her hand cheerfully. "It's been so long since we last met, young lady, hasn't it?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm doing good." She replied, trying to sound as glad as possible. "The game's been really busy in the last few months, so I wasn't really able to visit."

"Yeah, she's right." Shank said as she walked up. "The number of players online has been impenetrably dense. By the way, I'm Shank, you're welcomed in _Slaughter Race_."

Felix took off his hat again. "Oh, I'm Fix-it Felix Jr., Ma'am, from the game _Fix-it Felix Jr. _And this is my wife," he gestured to Calhoun, who gave an unwavering smile.

"Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun from _Hero's Duty_." She introduced. Ralph and Vanellope snickered quietly and elbowed each other at the word.

"I know you, Sergeant. I've heard about you, you're a valiant soldier and I salute you for that." Shank replied with a friendly smile and saluted the sergeant who did the same. "And you too, Mr. Fix-it. I've heard you're a kind man and, well, a good father." She said and tucked her hair behind.

Felix blushed and chuckled nervously. "Definitely, ma'am. You're…you're a lovely woman, and…and that high-definition is extraordinary." Taffyta rolled her eyes and Calhoun glared as Felix kept on chuckling. "By the way, I love your game, quite dystopic but it's beautiful in its own way…"

Shank chuckled. "I know, we may be a motley crew, but our hearts ring true and we treat everyone like family. Well, I need to go back to look out for players. See ya'." Shank finger-gunned before walking away. Taffyta gave Calhoun a smile before following Shank. Felix stumbled to Ralph and clutched his hat tightly.

"Jiminey Jaminey, she almost gave me the honey glow, Ralph!" He wore his hat. "Did you see her? She is wonderful."

"Um, Felix, you're a father of 14 kids, remember?" Ralph said and gave him a look.

"So what? I don't have anything in mind." The fixer said as he kept on looking at her. "Ooh, the graphics are glorious!" Ralph shook his head in annoyance and looked aside, only to see that Vanellope wasn't there.

* * *

Vanellope glitched off into the alley, sighing to herself. It was hard to lie to Ralph, he was so happy to know that she had gotten along with the kids, while actually she had not; in fact, it was now harder after what had happened last night. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't break his heart. Also, another thing she wondered was that Taffyta really didn't open her mouth before her parents. Yeah, she had told her not to but she hadn't really expected a jerk like Taffyta to listen. _'Wonder what she has in mind…'_ With the thought still going, she entered the garage, only to find the four recolors: Citrusella, Nougetsia, Torvald and Sticky sitting there and having a talk.

"Not hanging out with Felix and Calhoun, are you?" Vanellope wondered.

"Oh, hey, Vanellope. Didn't see you coming in." Citrusella replied.

"Are you not going to have fun with the others?"

She shrugged, "We're…having fun among each other."

"Y'know, like we always have." muttered Sticky.

Vanellope thought for a while before realizing. "Uh, is it because…"

"We didn't get adopted in the first place, Vanellope." Citrusella explained.

"And yeah, Felix and Calhoun try to play their role, that doesn't change the reality that everyone decided to let us die during the first unplugging of _Sugar Rush_." Torvald replied coldly. Vanellope felt bad on remembering it. "Along with most NPCs."

"I know, you guys. It all happened so fast, and none of you were on the Roster that day, we barely managed to escape when Litwak pulled the plug." Vanellope replied with a trace of guilt in her voice. "I wished I could inform you but it was just too late."

Sticky sipped from her coke can. "I don't even clearly remember what happened back then, but yeah, we were in our homes and everything started to break into pixels and faded out."

"Apparently, that's literally the life we've lived in _Sugar Rush. _Nothing more than just color palettes, at least that's what King Candy used to say." Torvald muttered until realizing the person she had accidently mentioned. She saw Vanellope looking at her. "I mean, I'm not associating you with him or anything, you didn't mistreat us or any NPCs during your rule; but King Candy really used to appreciate the racers…but not us, we meant nothing to him or anyone. I don't know why."

Vanellope gave her a look. "You think I don't understand? He literally turned me into a glitch and tried to erase the existence of my code." Vanellope reminded as she took a seat at the table. "And I was bullied by the whole game for being a glitch."

"It really felt bad to see Taffyta and her gang destroying your carts and bully you, Vanellope." Added Citrusella. "Really, it did. But it was not like we could do anything to help…we were outcasted ourselves. Taffyta always acted as if she was doing us a favor by racing with a bunch of palette swaps."

"Of course." Vanellope uttered, rolling her eyes at the thought of Taffyta's jerk behavior towards almost everyone.

"It's not a surprise to me that you decided to leave _Sugar Rush,_ anyone would've probably done the same in your place."

"Yeah, at least now we don't have to live in that sugar-coated land with Taffyta being our President." Nougetsia added in.

Vanellope looked down and wiggled the tip of her boots together; well, at least there was someone who didn't despised her her choices. "The only reason I left was so I could get a life out of that tiny game in that tiny arcade. To live my life for myself for once. But I never expected it to get this bad, even Ralph and I didn't have so much trouble over my decision as much as these people seem to have."

"Speaking of which," Begun Nougetsia, "Why are you not spending time with Ralph?"

Vanellope sighed and leaned back into her seat. "I don't know what to say to him after what happened last night. I told him we got along well."

"Why don't you just go and tell him?" Nougetsia asked. "Tell him you have a problem with Taffyta, he'll understand."

Vanellope started glitching. "What if he doesn't? What if his feelings get hurt that I lied to him?"

"Come on, Vanny, it's not like Ralph will hate you for not being friends with Taffyta if he knows she's a jerk." Vanellope settled down, that wasn't wrong after all.

"Yeah but-" Vanellope was interrupted as she heard an alarm; a player was on online. She sighed and got up. "Gotta get to the job."

"Don't stress over it that much, it'll be fine."

"Yeah…thanks."

* * *

"Hey, um…kid…which one are you again?" Ralph asked, confused as Candlehead turned to him.

"It's Candlehead." She answered. Ralph rubbed the back of his head nervously, it was still awfully hard for him to remember all of their names.

"Oh, yeah. I should've just noticed the candle." She smiled. "Anyway, do you know where Vanellope is? She just suddenly left without a word, wonder what's wrong."

Candlehead rubbed her chin, "I saw her car, maybe she went for the gameplay."

"Hey, Wreck-it, where's Felix?" Calhoun asked as she joined them.

"I thought he was with you." Ralph replied. Calhoun rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"He was. I just left to see Gloyd and Swizzle's cars and he just disappeared somewhere like a juicy bone in front of a famished dog when I wasn't looking." She muttered in annoyance, "If he's with Shank, he's gonna be facing some serious interrogations." Ralph shook his head while Candlehead giggled. "Anyway, the Pint-sized isn't with you? I mean Vanellope."

"I was looking for her, she just walked away like that and joined the gameplay. I don't know why but I felt like she's been acting weird, she seemed stressed. Is something wrong, Candlehead?" Ralph asked as he turned to the little girl.

"I don't know…maybe she's stressed after what happened last night." The candle-headed girl guessed. Ralph gave her a look.

"What? Did something happened last night?" he inquired curiously.

"Yeah, I prepared some milkshake last night and some weird drink got mixed into Vanellope's glass and she got tipsy and got into a heated argument with Taffyta."

"What kind of an argument?" Ralph asked as Candlehead started explaining everything. "Oh, so that's what it is. Wonder why she didn't tell me." He wondered and shared a look with Calhoun who had a stern face.

"So, things haven't been going well between the two girls?" The sergeant inquired.

"Not really." The candle-headed girl turned to the wrecker. "We offered Vanellope a friendly talk last night, but she got doozy and said some pretty hateful stuff. I don't know why she refuses to be friends with us."

"I will see about that."

Calhoun was thinking something to herself. While Ralph was already off to talk to Vanellope, she knelt down to the kid, "Candlehead, tell the truth. Did Vanellope really do everything just like that or did Taffyta had something to do with it?" Candlehead clutched her fists behind her back, thinking what to say. Taffyta had always been the closest to her, but she shouldn't lie to her adoptive mother.

"I don't know…"

The sergeant placed a hand on her shoulder. "Candlehead, it's about doing what's right. Do you really want Vanellope and Taffyta to keep up with this rivalry forever?"

"Of course not! I mean…Taffyta said what Vanellope did was wrong and…we shouldn't support someone who, y'know, went Turbo for her own game, so..." Calhoun narrowed her eyes, so she was right. "But you know, I-I really want to amend things with Vanellope, she didn't get _Sugar Rush _unplugged on purpose…but I just don't wanna risk Taffyta and my friendship, we've always been close."

Calhoun sighed and looked into the kid's eyes. "Y'know, Candlehead, I really think you get these things better. And since you've been the closest to Taffyta," Calhoun took something out from inside of her armor, that was appeared to be a small, communicating device, similar to the one she had seen Vanellope use to talk with Ralph but a little different. "I was gonna give it to Taffyta, but it's better you keep it. If things get any worse between those two short-sacks, call us."

"Why me?" The kid asked in desperation. "Everyone thinks I'm …klutz, I don't even know why Vanellope denies to amend things up with us."

"All you need to do is keep an eye. I will talk to Taffyta, but for now, just keep this little thing with you, soldier." Calhoun explain gently but sternly as Candlehead nodded and took the phone.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Vanellope asked as she walked out of _Slaughter Race's_ entrance with Ralph.

"You got drunk yesterday?" Ralph asked, his hands on his hip, his eyes narrowed.

Vanellope stuffed her hands in her pocket and avoided an eye-contact. '_How did he get to know about this? I'm sure Taffyta told him.'_ "Er…sorta."

"I thought racing was what attracted you to this game and not this nasty stuff."

"It wasn't my fault, it got mixed into my milkshake by Pyro's mistake, he was too woozy last night. But don't worry, I had a nice talk with him about this, this won't happen again."

Ralph raised an eyebrow, "Uh, huh? Okay, it was a mistake I see. But threatening the racers and all that? Seriously?"

Vanellope glitched slightly. "I…uh, don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop pulling my leg, kid. I've heard everything!" He said, raising his voice. Vanellope looked up at him, he sighed and knelt down to her. "Look, kid, I see you don't get along with them but you threatened Taffyta to life if she and the other racers don't leave?" he interrogated in a disappointed voice. "It's not the best thing to do. They don't have their codes in the game, you're supposed to be careful."

"But why is it always me who has to be careful?!" Vanellope narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Like, they all suddenly drop in here out of nowhere, and now I'm the one who has to settle with everything?"

"Um, because you're-"

"Listen up, stench vessel," Vanellope raised a finger and interrupted. "I too got some real hard scolding after last night even though it hardly was my fault!"

"Yeah, but you-" Ralph tried to speak again.

She started to glitch. "And for your info, I even apologized to Miss Lollipop Addict for you, she just doesn't accept it!"

Ralph was getting frustrated. "Listen, kid, I'm not saying-"

"It's not my fault if they all couldn't run_ Sugar Rush_ without me!"

"_Vanellope!"_

"No, I'm an unconstraint street racer and I'm free to live my life the way I want!" she defended, glitching hard now. "That's what makes _Slaughter Race_ the perfect place to me!"

"_SHUT YOUR BLABBERING NOW, VANELLOPE!_" Ralph yelled angrily, Vanellope would shut up and stop glitching. "Well, how do you expect them to react?! You said that the gamers will not miss you over your absence, but you were wrong and got _Sugar Rush _unplugged again, how can you even expect _anyone_ in the arcade to trust you after that?" He asked distantly. Vanellope gasped slightly.

"So…Y-You also blame me-e-e f-for it, Ralph?" She shuddered between glitches again. "I thought at least you'd understand." Ralph huffed and diverted his eyes, avoiding a look.

"It's not me saying it, kid. That's what everyone in the arcade thinks." He admitted. "You said you leaving _Sugar Rush_ wouldn't affect anything, but it affected way more than you know. But how are you supposed to know when you never bothered to show up at the arcade?" Vanellope felt broken at the wrecker's rough words. Ralph regretted bashing her like that, he really supported her dreams but she needed to know the truth. "I spend every day of my life getting bashed by people over my decision of letting you leave your game to follow your dreams. And I can live with that, I know it's not wrong to follow your dreams, but you can't just avoid those whose lives have been ruined 'cuz of _your _decision!"

Vanellope stared blankly as Ralph panted after the sudden outburst he had. He took a deep break and looked into her eyes a little more gently.

"Look, kid, your dream was to live in _Slaughter Race _and you can live it. But you have to accept the changes that have occurred upon your decision. I was bullied by the Nicelanders my whole life, in fact Gene still hates me, but I do live with them because not everything always works your way. So, quit with that ego and just try to amend things up with the racers." He said in agitation, rubbing his temples as Vanellope stared at him stonily before glitching once more. Ralph sighed and shook his head before getting up and making his way back into the game until Vanellope finally spoke up.

"Right, now I see it, Stinkbrain," she begun. "The only reason you want me to get fit in is so that you can prove a point to your so-called _pathetic_ community in that _ridiculous_ arcade?" she asked in a low bitter tone, her eyes narrowed. Ralph didn't respond. "So, you're ruining my dream place so you can make those people bellyaching over me following my dream satisfied about themselves upon the fact that I'm ensured to live a terrible life here just like I did in _Sugar Rush_?"

"None of that would happen if you just start minding your business, and let others mind their own like I did, instead of going around shooting people and acting like a complete jerk, you think you look cool doing that?"

"Well, apparently I'm not _you_, Ralph. I refuse to amend things up with that bully, 15 years is not a short period." She spoke stubbornly. "I'm not being friends with her, and I'm not racing by her side. This is _my_ home, this where _I_ belong. And Taffyta or any of those racers have no place in my life." She continued.

Ralph closed his eyes in annoyance, his back still facing her. "_Slaughter Race _isn't something you own, Vanellope. You don't decide who stays or who don'ts. For code's sake, kid, not everything can always be 'your way'."

Vanellope stood determinedly, clutching her fists and gritting her teeth furiously. "Then I will make it my way!" She hissed and pointed at him defiantly. "By the end of it, it'll either be me or them who stays. And I swear to code I'm not gonna be the one to leave!" She defied. Ralph turned to face her. "No one can tell me what to do here; it took me _decades_ to attain this freedom, to do whatever I want without their interference, and I won't let anyone take it away from me!"

Ralph gave her a look. "Do you even know who you sound like? A crazy ruler who was willing to cross any boundaries to keep what he loves all to himself." He answered, his voice was deep, and filled with disappointment.

Vanellope winced and glitched a few steps back. "I…I don't c-care!"

"Fine." Ralph walked up to her, towering over her tiny figure. "You want to do whatever you want? If that's what you wish, then go ahead. Keep up this with this ego, but don't come to me if you mess anything up." With that, he stomped back into the game. Vanellope slightly teared up at her friend's bitter words.

"Huh, he really thinks the same as them, don't he?" She muttered, wiping her cheeks. "How stupid of me to even think he'd get hurt."

* * *

"Here you go, Ma'am! Fixed as new." Felix cheered as he spun his hammer before putting it back into the toolbelt. Shank gave a glance at her car that had just been 'fixed'.

"Was there anything to fix though?" Thee racer inquired and raised an eyebrow. Felix smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing more than some tiny scratches. But hey, there's always something to fix."

"Can I see it for a moment?" Shank asked, pointing at his hammer. Felix smiled and handed it to her, she looked at it carefully. "Hmm, a magic hammer that can fix anything. Impressive... We hardly see stuff like that much in modern games."

Felix chuckled, taking back his tool. "Nothing compared to your amazing high-definition graphics, ma'am." He said with a chuckle. "Uh…if you want me to fix anything else, it'd be a pleasure."

"I don't suppose you _need_ to fix anything, most things in our game aren't programmed to be fixed." She said, pointing to a junkyard filled with old cars on fire nearby. Felix chuckled nervously.

"Then uh, how about we go on a drive? I'd love to see more your game." He asked, his cheeks glowing red. Shank gave him a look. "I mean, we don't see this large games back in our arcade, if you know what I mean…"

"Are you not going to spend more time with your children, Mr. Fix-it?"

"Oh, please, Mr. Fix-it was my father, just call me Felix. I'm just trying to get to know you, I am just thankful you are taking care of our sweet little honeypies, and it's very generous of you." He was interrupted as someone cleared their throat. Felix immediately sweated, he quickly turned back with a nervous face.

"Tammy, I'm sorry, I swear I wasn't…wait, Ralph?" The fixer found the wrecker standing there instead of his wife, glaring down at him, exasperated.

"I think it's time we go home, Felix." He hissed.

"Now? But we just came."

"If you don't wanna come, then I'll go alone." The giant man replied. "I'm not staying here another second now."

"What, no! I'm coming. Let's just pick Tammy first." Ralph nodded and turned back to leave. Felix sighed and turned to Shank who had a concerned expression. "Hope we'll meet again soon, ma'am." He took off his hat and kissed her hand with gallantry. Shank smiled and gave him an appreciative nod.

"Sure. Why not?" She replied as Felix wore his hat before following Ralph. Shank rubbed her chin. "Hm…the big guy seems stressed out, something's definitely not right."

Ralph exited the garage, only to spot Vanellope in her emerald car who shot him a last glare before speeding off. Ralph shook his head at her in dismay. "Huh. Just look at how much she has changed."

* * *

Vanellope stopped at the backside of the garage, and thumped back into her seat. Great, now Ralph was pissed off as well, right when she thought this all couldn't get any worse. How could he be so mean to her? Why did her decision to stay had to be such a big deal to him and everyone? And now she had even challenged him, without thinking what the consequences might be. She sighed, casually caressing the gearstick of the car. "Let's just see wherever this will go…" Vanellope shoved her other hand into her pockets, until she felt something in it. She pulled out the object and unwrapped it to see it was the burger Ralph had brought her as a present.

"I guess the reunion didn't go well." Came a voice. Vanellope turned her head, startled to find Shank sitting in the passenger seat with a concerned face. "Let me guess, is Ralph mad at you?"

She glitched. "What? No. It's fine…it was perfect. Couldn't have been any better." She frowned at the burger before tossing it over to Shank who caught it. "Excuse me for a while, Shank. I'd like to be alone for a moment." She muttered, hopping out of her car and walking away, glitching continuously. Shank stared at her walking away and shook her head in dismay.

"Looks like something went terribly wrong like I was afraid of."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: I put the recolors part in because they were not seen bullying Vanellope in the first movie, neither were they seen getting adopted when Sugar Rush was unplugged in the second one.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave reviews ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Flint

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate. And sorry, this took long.**

**Just a little note that this is a no-pairings fic, I'm not gonna be shipping anyone up here, so if any of you got anxious over the whole Felix/Shank thing in the last chapter, don't need to worry, it was just a little funny spice I wanted to add, they won't really be a thing… or will they?**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Vanellope let out a soft sigh and stuffed her hands into her pockets as she started walking her way down the OhMyDisney website. The pop-cover of _'Let It Go'_ kept playing in the background as the netusers were cheering. Rather than the Happiest Place Online, Vanellope would instead prefer calling it the most Earsplitting Place Online. There was no doubt the place was never quiet, which Vanellope hoped would help her distracting herself from keep thinking about the stuff she was going through. Talking to the princesses about this might probably be no help, in fact talking to _anyone_ at all would be no help, she will only end up getting more lectures about accepting things the way they are. It'd probably be better if she just stayed alone and not talk to anybody else about it, unless she wants to make a fool of herself in front of everybody.

A 'Which Disney Villain Are You?' quiz was going on nearby, meanwhile some Marvel characters were being interviewed. But Vanellope was just lost in thoughts to notice, until she heard someone shout.

"Look out!" She looked up and saw a huge ball of snow flying towards her. With a glitch, she caught it in her hands. "Ooh, that was close." Said the snowball. Vanellope turned the huge snow ball to see it had a face.

"Olaf?" She guessed, raising an eyebrow of confusion.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He spoke his catchphrase with a cheerful and excited grin. "Thanks, Vanellope, I definitely wouldn't have liked landing on my face. Big nose problems." He giggled. "Here to meet Elsa, Anna and the other princesses?"

"Yeah, sort of, I don't know. What were you doing anyway?" she asked. "Didn't expect you to fall from the sky."

The snowman-face chuckled. "Guess skydiving with Dumbo wasn't the best idea ever…" Vanellope glanced above to see an Elephant wearing a hat flying by using his massively huge ears as wings. "Haha, it's okay, buddy! It was fun!" Replied Olaf, the Elephant smiled and flew off.

Vanellope watched him fly before turning to Olaf with an amused smirk. "Any idea where the rest of your body is?" she asked.

"Um… I don't know. Why don't we go and find it?" he suggested.

Vanellope rolled her eyes before nodding. "Yeah, right. Okay." After all she couldn't just leave the poor bodyless snowman's face helplessly laying there.

"Let's go bring back my butt!" Olaf cheered. Vanellope carried his head and started looking for his missing body. "So, Vanellope, didn't you have any races today back in _Laughter Race_?"

"It's _Slaughter Race. _And yeah, I did, it was just being too routine work…things weren't going well and I just needed some time to myself so I came here." She replied before muttering, "…After all there's plenty of _people _to cover it up."

"Ooh, ooh! Absolutely! I love drinking some hot chocolate by the fire when I have a bad day," He stated dreamingly. "…It's totally worth _melting_."

Vanellope looked at him curiously. "Do you ever even have a bad day, Olaf?"

"Not really." He replied giggling. "But what's not making today the perfect day for you?"

Vanellope sighed and looked away into distance, as if to pretend she's looking for his missing body. "Living under the same roof as Taffyta is already annoying enough." She muttered.

"Who's Taffyta? I bet she's lovely. Does she like hugs?"

"Err…I wouldn't imply that. She's a racer from my previous game who used to be a bully and…" Vanellope paused. "She hates me."

"Oh, that doesn't sound so lovely. Why does she not like you?" He asked.

"Because…uh," Vanellope paused. Why was Taffyta rude to her? Because she left _Sugar Rush _on purpose? Taffyta never seemed to like her since the beginning. Was it because she was a glitch back then? She was still not sure why exactly Taffyta always seemed to have a problem with her. Perhaps it was in both of their codes, more like something Vanellope could never figure out. "Maybe… because I hate her too."

"And why do _you _hate her?"

"Because…she's like…my rival in almost everything, and she's also rude to everyone. Look, I don't know."

Olaf blinked. "Wow, that's more messed up than a bunch of talking rocks. Speaking of which, a wise troll once told me that people make bad decisions when are mad or scared or stressed, throw a little love in their way and you'll bring out their best. Because y'know, everyone is a bit of a fixer-upper like Kristoff's rock family used to say." Vanellope gave him a look, thinking about his words. Show some love and appreciation to Taffyta to turn her into better person? Vanellope could easily throw up the whole day over even the image of it.

"Olaf, I see what you mean there but-"

"Oh, hey, look! It's my butt over there!" Vanellope turned to see Olaf's abdomen almost running into the Air-Bud Pavilion, she quickly glitched in its way.

"Gotcha!" Vanellope attached Olaf's head to his body.

"Ah, that feels so good." The now-completed snowman breathed out in relief. "Thank you, Vanellope. Couldn't have done it without you."

Vanellope gave him a funny salute. "You got it, my main man."

The little snowman giggled. "And I'm sure Taffyta will start liking you, I mean who wouldn't? You're such a delightful fella',"

Vanellope sighed, eyeing the snowman with a small smile. "You think I am?"

"Absolutely! You just helped me out! And the nicest people help each other!" he giggled. "And I bet the Taffyta girl can also be the most lovely person ever! I'm sure you two can be best friends! Ooh, it would be so cute!" Olaf squealed to himself.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, Olaf's optimism never failed to impress her, but was also a little annoying at the same time. "Yeah, right. I helped you, so in repayment, Imma' borrow this." Without a warning, she snatched out his carrot nose and glitched off.

"Hey, I can't smell ice without my nose!" the little snowman rushed clumsily before her on his chubby legs. "Vanellope, wait!" Vanellope took no time in losing him until she bumped into a Stormtrooper.

"Watch it, Princess Vanellope." The Stormtrooper informed firmly.

"Sorry, Stormy guy." She apologized, rubbing the back of her neck and sticking her tongue out. The Stormtrooper turned back to a person they were dealing with. "So, what do you say? Are you going to hand back the stuff you've stolen or we get it the hard way?"

"I've not stolen anything, sir. I don't know what you are talking about." Replied a voice. Vanellope peeked in from between the soldiers to see a man who was dressed in a pretty ripped-up black leather jacket over a white but dulled out hoodie, black slacks and sport shoes. He seemed to be in his 20s and had short brown messed up hair along with a red headband tied over his forehead. Tiny stubble beard and black eyes adorned his slightly pointed face, along with a small scar across the cheek. The Stormtroopers pointed their guns at him.

"Open your backpack, citizen." They demanded, pointing to the backpack he was wearing. "We've seen you picking up merchandises from ShopDisney. And stealing authorized merchandises is strictly prohibited. We'll have to check for it, only then we can let you go."

"Please let me go, sir. I'm just a regular videogame character, I need to get back to my game." He responded, that caught Vanellope's attention. It was probably the first videogame character other than herself that she had seen in the website. "Rules are very strict for videogame characters, sir, please understand." He was smacked in the face by one of the Stormtrooper's gun and collapsed to the ground.

"Guess you don't understand words. You're coming with us."

Vanellope gasped slightly, getting a sudden mental image of herself back in _Sugar_ _Rush_ with the other racers surrounding and pushing her around over her trials of gathering materials to build a cart. She wanted to help him, but was not sure how. Vanellope bit her lips and glanced down at the carrot in her hand. "Hold on!" She glitched in between everyone. "Actually it was me, I picked Olaf's nose carrot from there." She said and tossed the carrot up. The Stormtrooper caught it and looked at her.

"That's…not a part of the merchandise at ShopDisney." He stated.

"I know, that's the thing! Some lout placed it up at the shop, I just took time to remove it or someone could've bought the poor guy's nose." She explained with a look of utter seriousness and concern. Stormtroopers shared a confused look. The strange man also gave her a puzzled look.

"But we can't let him go without checking his stuff."

Vanellope huffed and placed her hands on her hips authoritatively. "What? Are you accusing an official Disney princess for lying over a marketing issue?"

"Oh! There it is!" Olaf's voice came from behind as he rushed over, smiling widely. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Thank you so much for getting back my nose! I love you more than I love summer!" He bounced up and hugged the Stormtrooper's face. Seeing the chance, Vanellope grabbed the arm of the guy that was still laying on the ground and disappeared with a glitch.

"Hey, wait you two!" The Stormtrooper yelled as the two were out of sight. Vanellope quickly glitched them both out of the website.

She dropped the guy to the ground, who was panting. "There you go, big guy." Vanellope said, brushing off her clothes.

"Thank you for saving me, but why did you do it?" He asked.

Vanellope smiled and shrugged. "One videogame character to another. Also, those Stormtroopers are annoying, those vexers just act like they're the in-charge of the website itself. I got chased by them the first time I came here too." He smiled slightly back at her. "Anyway," Vanellope offered him a hand. "Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz." She introduced, "But call me Vanellope, 'princess' is just to be safe in this bizarre website."

The adult man thought a bit before shaking her arm. "Flint."

"So, Flint, were you really stealing something?" She asked with a smirk, putting her hands back in an authoritative manner.

"Er…what? Nope. Not at all." He muttered, looking away.

"Hmm…" Vanellope rubbed her chin before glitching his bag off him and opening it to see a bunch of merchandises in it. She gave him a confused look. "Why were you stealing toys?"

"They aren't toys, they're merchandises," Flint argued before sighing. "They…give a good price at local websites."

"I thought you were a videogame character?" Vanellope inquired, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I was. But…just not anymore." Flint replied, looking down. Vanellope's expression softened.

"Oh…I see. Did your game went down?"

"Er…You can say that." He said before proceeding to snatch the bag back, but Vanellope pulled it behind her back.

"That still doesn't give you a right to steal." She claimed defiantly.

"Well, I wouldn't go around stealing cars in other people's games for a livin', if y'know what I mean…"

"Well, there are much better ways to earn money on the internet than either of that." Vanellope insisted and proceeded to take out her phone, Flint grasped her hand and lowered it with annoyance before she could do anything.

"I know. Like making stupid videos and acting like an idiot in front of a bunch of indolent people around the world, blah, blah, blah. These things don't really work out in reality, kid, it's more like an unfulfillable dream." He replied annoyed. "Plus, this website is damn huge," He pointed at the big castle. "It wouldn't mean a thing even if I take away some of their stuff." He finished with a sheepish grin as Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"I saved your life, kiddo. You can't imagine what those Stormtroopy guys could've done with you if it wasn't for me. You owe me one."

Flint sighed and sat up. "First, I'm way older than you, so you better don't call me that. Second, you really do know how to convince people." He said and rolled his eyes as Vanellope snickered. "But you did help me, so I hold gratitude for it. Now, would you like to come with me to my house?"

Vanellope wouldn't usually prefer going with some stranger, but the guy seemed well, she felt it fine to go. "Okay, but I can't stay for long though." She assured before following him. "I need to return to my game too."

* * *

Ralph gulped another mouthful of root beer as he stared at his half-broken cookie medal sorrowfully. It was so hard to believe that Vanellope chose to end their friendship just like that. Why? Because he just wanted to prove the arcade that Vanellope did not leave out of hatred, and that she is still one of them even though she was not here? All he was doing was for her own good…or was it because he wanted a better life for himself?

But does that really give her the right to end their prized friendship simply because things were not going the way she wanted? Did the desire of possession in her own self-proclaimed 'paradise' meant so much to her, that all the sacrifices he had made meant nothing but a big zero to her now? _'How?'_ was all Ralph could ask. How could she change so much, how could she be so selfish and possessive? A tear dropped down his eye as he stared at his broken cookie medal. This totally wasn't the Vanellope he had known for years, the one who had given him the most precious medal, the happiest life and a value of existence. This couldn't be her, he had thought letting her live in her dream game was going to turn her into an even better person, but turns out her greed only expanded more because of him always fulfilling all her demands.

Or was it his fault? Was he being too demanding himself? Was it really Vanellope's fault that nobody in _Sugar Rush _wanted to befriend her anymore? Maybe if he had let her give her subjects more time and be a better leader instead of keeping her reserved to himself all the time, he could have had Vanellope be more open to them. Maybe it was him who convinced her that she never needed anybody but him, and so now she thinks she doesn't need him anymore either.

Ralph proceeded to drink another mouthful of Root Beer but found his glass empty. "Hey Tapper, get me another one please."

"Ralph, that's the fifth Root Beer you owe me today." Tapper reminded as Ralph gulped another mouthful of root beer before slumping onto the counter. "We don't need you falling asleep here again, go back to your own game for that please." Ralph ignored, burying his face into the table with the cookie medal laying before him. "You seem really stressed after your visit to Vanellope."

"Kind of." Ralph sat back up, sniffing. "She said that I was ruining her life with my expectations, Tapper. That…that _Slaughter Race_ is all that she needs, and so she wants it all to herself, without anyone from her past interfering…including me." The wrecker looked down at the broken medal. "All I wanted was to prove everyone here that Vanellope doesn't hate anyone and is still a part of our arcade family…which she herself proved otherwise." He took another sip. "She doesn't want anything to do with anyone… Maybe it was my fault, Tapper, maybe she'd been a little more comfortable with them if I'd let her give her subjects more time as a President instead of just being her friend all the time. Maybe I'm responsible for her desire of just getting _Sugar Rush _out of her life forever."

"Ralph, there's nothing wrong with being a companion, don't blame yourself. Those racers haven't been any nice to her either, what happened in her past is not your fault. I think Vanellope wishes to take her own decision here,"

"She's willing to cross any boundaries to get them out, even if it means, like…getting rid of them for good! You know what I mean, is that supposed to be her decision?" Ralph growled and slammed his glass down, almost at the point of wrecking it. "Felix and Calhoun would've flipped me up if something happened to them. This wasn't the type of person I left her to become in _Slaughter Race_!"

Tapper paused cleaning the mug and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not buying that the kid did that just because she's annoyed, there's gotta be a reason."

Ralph scoffed. "Yeah, she got drunk or whatever…but still what she did was wrong."

"But if you'd tried to persuade the kid instead of bashing on her like that, she was more likely to accept rather than holding grudges against you." Tapper pointed out. "She's just a kid, Ralph, and things are going tougher on her than she's supposed to bear. There'd been so many times Vanellope just walked away mad because she doesn't like the way things work, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

He put down his glass with a sigh. "You're not wrong, Tapper. I guess I was being too demanding…" Ralph muttered.

"All she needs is some support. It's not too late, Ralph, just call her and tell her everything, that you are willing to help her out of this dilemma. She is your friend, offer her a little bit of empathy, she will listen. Trust me."

"Yeah, and still if nothing works, I think we will have to give up and find some other racing game in the Internet for those kids." Ralph said and sighed as he took out his BuzzzyPhone and opened it, the picture of Vanellope grinning delightfully popped up on it, the wrecker gave it an uncertain look.

_What if she doesn't want to talk?_

* * *

Vanellope gulped nervously as they went down an elevator into the depth of the Internet. Flint noticed it and smiled. "We're almost there."

"Okay, but where exactly are we going?" She inquired. "I haven't been to this part of the Internet."

"The darknet." He answered casually.

"_Darknet?_ Doesn't sound like a pleasant place, I like that." The elevator stopped with a thud as she finished, Vanellope almost stumbled.

"Welcome to the darknet." Flint introduced as the door opened with a creak to reveal a strange looking place, completely different from the regular Internet that Vanellope had seen. Vanellope stepped out and looked around at the dark and creepy looking place, with strange looking creatures crawling around and some anonymous users wearing black cloaks exploring the place. It was dead silent.

"You live here?" She asked.

"I know, this is not really the best locality to live in, but it's all a regular guy like me got." He stated, roaming around in the shady place. "It's a little weird, but don't be afraid, it's all good."

Vanellope gave him a funny look, she lived in a game literally called _Slaughter Race _and this guy assumed her to be afraid of a little cranky looking place. Shrugging it off, she went with him. He took her to a place downstairs underground, that turned out to be his little home.

"Come on, kid, come in." he offered as Vanellope entered in his little house. It looked normal, just a small room with a bed, shelf and table; funny looking posters on the wall and a mess of weird looking drinks in the corner. "I know it's a mess, haha, I apologize for that. I don't usually get visitors." he laughed, shrugging.

"Yeah, looks like it." Vanellope replied as she looked at the wall covered with posters.

"But hey, we're all grateful to the helping ones in the darknet." He took out a juice can from the fridge and poured it in the glass until he heard Vanellope exclaim.

"Ooh, you got a lot of cool stuff hidden in here!"

Flint almost dropped the drink as he turned back to see that Vanellope had found a secret opening behind a big poster. "H-Hey! Who said you could go in there? Come back!" He yelped as he ran before her before he stubbed his toe and stumbled down the stairs Vanellope had found and entered. She found that it was a dark room and filled with machinery.

"What's all this, Flint?" Vanellope was curious. "This looks like a workshop or something, what do you do in here?"

"Dang, how did you manage to find that door?"

Vanellope shrugged. "Guess I'm programmingly good at finding secret openings."

He sighed. "Ok, well, let me make things clear to you, kid, but just get outta' my workshop first." he said leading her back upstairs and closing the doors behind him. "I…I do a kind of business here, which includes stuff like gaining access with codes of certain programs or devices, and modifying them, adding and eliminating codes in sculptures, if you know what that means…"

"Hold on…y-you're a hacker!" Vanellope exclaimed, taking a few steps back in caution. She regretted getting convinced into following him there, there was no way she was going to risk anything by trusting a hacker. He rubbed the back of his neck, and sensed the kid attempting to escape. "Er…thank you for the gallantry, mister, I really appreciate but I'm getting late for my game, so I should probably go…"

"Well, yeah, I'm sort of a hacker! So? W-what's wrong about it?" he defended.

Vanellope gave a concerned look. "I don't know…everything, I guess? I mean, changing the code and stuff, it's kinda against the rules and sort of dangerous for everyone."

"Urgh, people and their rules! I don't do stuff like that, trust me, I just…ugh, have a seat, I'll explain. It'll just take a moment." Vanellope hesitantly took a seat as the man walked up to the shelf to pick up the juice glass he had filled. "See, I was separated from my friends when I lost my game. And see…it's really hard for video game characters to survive in the 'net after they lose their games, no one's there to help them or give them work at websites or anywhere, it's all a mess." He handed her the glass and sat down. Vanellope raised an eyebrow, she had thought it would be easier for homeless characters to survive in the internet for it being such a big place. But she just stayed silent and listened, "I was programmed for this skill by code. My co-characters in my game, they looked down at me for being a minor, off-screen character who just designs powerups and machinery, and…constantly complained about it." Vanellope put her glass down and stared at him silently, getting a slight thought of the characters of her own game as he continued. "Tormented and neglected for not being useful…so much that I just wanted to…to…"

"Ditch it?" She guessed. Flint looked into her eyes as she gave him an understanding look. He nodded.

"And I did. I was tired of being treated like dirt, but guess ditching wasn't the best move ever, yeah it did save me from the tyrants, but I have no place to go other than this domicile here." He gestured to his house. "Stealing stuff from websites to make a living and still getting taunted by people, though less than the former. Why I brought you here is because you're like one of the only few people in a while who helped me and I hold my gratitude to you."

Vanellope gave him an apologetic look, she felt terrible about her actions. "I'm…sorry for freaking out on you like that, I just don't have a good perspective over people who like to mess with codes,"

"As a matter of fact, nobody does, kid. If I were that dangerous type of a hacker, you wouldn't have caught me stealing stuff at Family Websites."

"No, I mean, literally I've been assaulted by a crazy hacker myself, which kinda resulted in…well, this." She demonstrated by glitching into different spots, but Flint didn't seem to be much surprised by it.

"Yes, I saw you do it back at the website. Looks like some kind of teleportation."

"Well, it's a long story." She glitched back onto her chair as she began drinking her juice and explaining everything.

"Uh huh, I see…a guy named Turbo tried to take over your game and turned you into a glitch." He confirmed after hearing everything, she nodded and stared at her now empty glass. "Yikes, that's some real tough stuff you've been through, kid."

"If it weren't for my friend Ralph, I might still have been a glitch. But then, one day I realized there was more to life than _Sugar Rush. _I ditched my game after I came to the internet and found my dream game _Slaughter Race, _but now my old fellow racers who used to torment me are there and they're…"

"Wait, you're from _Slaughter Race?" _Vanellope stared blankly at how rudely she was interrupted but responded with a nod. "Really?"

"Yeah, ya' know it?"

"Uh… of course, I mean, who doesn't? It's the current most _overrated_ game everybody talks about…" He muttered, as he huffed and leaned back on his seat, getting lost in thoughts. "Not really known for the best though..."

Vanellope put down her glass and eyed him curiously. "What do you know about it?"

"I don't know anything, really. But some of my friends did and they…don't have a good overview."

"Well, Shank's the leader of our game, and the only people she isn't nice to are the ones who try and steal her car. But when out-of-character, she really prefers treating everyone like family." Vanellope explained before muttering. "Although it's her niceness towards everyone that's really pissing me off lately." Flint's eye narrowed at her words.

"You're saying like everyone that acts cool is always supposed to be actually nice," Flint said bluntly. Vanellope huffed.

"Nah, I know Shank. She's my best friend around here, and _Slaughter Race _is my dream place." She assured. "But wassup' with you? Do you have something to do with her?"

"What? No, I don't even know her. I just guessed…I didn't knew you were from that game actually, cuz' you didn't seemed like it."

"Well, because I game-jumped into it, guh-doy," She rolled her eyes. "And being accused for _going Turbo _at the same time…"

"Uh, yeah, now I see." He muttered and slapped himself, Vanellope raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I take time to really get things, which I think is also one of the things people find annoying."

Vanellope chuckled and shook her head. "Not as annoying as I'm usually reminded to be, doofus. You're actually pretty cool."

"What? Really?" He inquired with a slight blush, she nodded. He sighed. "Well, haven't heard that in a long time, thanks." Vanellope smiled and leaned back into her seat, there was a tiny moment of silence.

"We are pretty alike, aren't we?" Flint broke the silence. Vanellope straightened up and looked at him. "I mean…a bit, sort of…neglected, tormented and always mistook by people."

"Yeah, I guess we kinda are." She agreed with a sad smile. "Y'know…I'd say you did well ditching that game of yours. At least you've got your freedom now." She confessed before looking down, wiggling her thumbs together. "Unlike me…my memories and people from the past just won't let me live in peace no matter where I go."

"Mine neither. But you know what I do? I say screw it! Past is in the past, forget it. Because there's no point bellyaching about it again and again, I just get sick of it. It's basically like looking over your own shoulder and mourning over your own footprints being there, if you know what I mean." He replied. She looked up at him. "And you did no wrong ditching your game as well, it's not your fault you're sick of everything they've made you go through, GirlBro. They deserved the same."

She couldn't help but nod. "But it's not really helping because they're into_ Slaughter Race _now, and Taffyta, that lead bully back from my game, she's picking on me again over my decision of leaving the arcade. And my friend Ralph, even he's gotten tired of it. Not even he is gonna help me out of this, so I guess I've gotten it all on myself now…" her voice shuddered at the thought of Ralph and the harsh words he had said earlier. Flint placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just want to live my life the way I want, with the people I want to live with. I don't understand why they can't see that."

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Vanellope. People are rude because they can be. Just remember you have a friend in case there's something you need."

She smirked, "Well, look at that. It hasn't even been a day since we met, dude." Though for her it was not very unusual, she and Ralph had became best friends since the day met. He smiled at her.

"Actually, it almost has been." He pointed at his watch.

"Hold on, has it been THAT long already?!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet on her seat. "Oh, man, I should've been back to my game by now! Great seeing you, but gotta go, bye!"

"Right, if ya' need anything, I'll be right here." He offered as she hopped off the chair and gave him a quick smile.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." He replied and pulled out his bag full of Disney merchandises. "At least I can keep them now thanks to you."

Vanellope rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, I'll get ya' for that later." She said and finger-gunned at him playfully before glitching out. Flint stared at the door for a moment until he heard something, turning over he noticed a small cuboid shaped object under the chair. He crouched to pick it up and observed it, it looked like a tiny communication device that was vibrating. It had an 8-bit picture of an angry looking man with reddish hair with the name 'RALPH'. He watched as it stopped vibrating before playing a voice message.

"_Um…Vanellope? Kid, listen I just want to talk. Call me back when you're not busy, I'm sure we can do something to make things better between you and the other kids, you don't have to live with them ya' don't want to. We'll try finding you or them another game if nothing works. Don't be mad, little sister, I'll be waiting for your call."_

The message finished and the phone went silent. Flint closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not really. I think it's gonna take the princess a lot more than that to patch things up."

* * *

Ralph dropped his phone on the table, burying his face in his hands. "Like, I said, Tapper. She didn't pick up, she just doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"You said the Internet was busy, just wait until she calls you back. Have patience, big guy." Tapper replied before he heard a call for more Root Beer and walked away.

"Yeah," Ralph leaned against the wall, pinching his nose stressfully. "Just wait for her like you always do, Ralph."

* * *

**End of chapter.**

* * *

**Well, here's my new OC in the WIR archive, and hope y'all liked it. Also, there's a tiny change I did that you might've noticed when you clicked on this story, kudos to anyone who did ^^'**

**Please leave reviews, I will really appreciate.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bullying and Debunked

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day,**

After Vanellope returned to _Slaughter Race_ she was still thinking about her talk with Flint last night, she felt bad for the dude. His story almost made her recall the time she met Ralph 8 years ago when she used to be an outcast and her Stinkbrain helped her way out of it and into becoming a racer. Speaking of which, her rough talk with Ralph still pained her to the code. Ralph was the one had always supported her dreams, and he really decided to end their friendship just like that? Considering that he had not even called her since he left, maybe it really was the end of it. And she straight on betted on him that she would do anything to make things 'her way' again, although she was now regretting her words, she cussed herself for describing her wishes to him in the most selfish way possible, maybe that's why he was so irate. From how familiar she assumed she was with him, Ralph was usually the first one to apologize in case a quarrel occurred, sometimes even when he didn't need to. Vanellope would usually either call it cute or roll her eyes over it, but Ralph really seemed to be done with her this time.

Vanellope considered talking to him, he had not even called her since he left out of frustration, especially after she told him that he was _expecting_ too much. She was not sure how she will even look at him or what to say to him, but maybe a little try on a peace offering wouldn't hurt. Hesitatingly, she reached into her pocket to take out her phone, but froze in place.

Her BuzzzyPhone was missing.

"Huh, what the…?" she panickily searched through her entire clothing, glitching anxiously upon not finding her precious device. "Oh, no, no. It can't be…" her only means of communicating with Ralph was lost. Vanellope mentally slapped herself, how could she lose something so important? She couldn't watch out for a simple little device. How irresponsible. How was she going to contact Ralph now? But then her frustration slowly vanished eventually and she drooped with a sigh. Maybe it was a good thing, he probably wouldn't want to contact her anyway, not after what happened between them. He probably wouldn't wanna be her friend anymore. It probably wasn't even worth a try.

Vanellope sighed and kicked a lonesome pebble, it glided and dropped into a small pond by the sewer. She looked into her reflection in the mud pond. If she were Ariel, she probably would have sung a bunch of annoying songs about everything by now, and she actually felt a strange urge to. But…no, things were way too unpleasant, and she was too disheartened to even sing.

How pathetic, not a single, solitary good thing had happened in her life since those rascals and that excuse of a racer had dropped in. Then she remembered Flint's words, there was no reason bellyaching about the past. Maybe it was better she doesn't risk anymore of her relationships over what is lost. _Maybe _it was better she just accepts things, at least her friends would be happy; if not Ralph, she could at least do it for Shank who had been most patient by far.…right? She couldn't risk it, because if she gets asked to leave _Slaughter Race_, though she was sure Shank was not callous enough to tell her off, Vanellope will have nowhere to go. No Ralph, no _Slaughter Race, _andno _Sugar Rush._

A pigeon came flying, it squirmed around her gracefully, Vanellope twirled around along with it, extending her arm and letting it land on her finger. She softly caressed it, staring down at her reflection. Maybe Ralph was right, thing can't always be 'her way' after all.

"Hold it there, glitch!" the pigeon flew away as Vanellope turned to see Taffyta stomping toward her, and she wasn't looking pleased, the other racers soon caught up as well. Vanellope stuffed her hands in her pockets and kept on a flat expression.

"What is it you want now, Taffyta?" She muttered, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I would like to ask that to _you._ What's the problem with you minding your own business?" the blond girl asked.

"What are you even talking about? I didn't do anything." Vanellope asked, confused. Taffyta scowled and grabbed Vanellope by the hoodie.

"Don't act all innocent! You told mom and dad about everything that happened that night, didn't you?!"

"What? No, I didn't say anything to Felix and Sarge." Vanellope exclaimed, shaking her head. "I'm already troubled after what happened between me and Ralph, I thought you told him!"

"Keep those excuses to yourself! Be as much of a jerk you want to be, that's another thing, but involve mom and dad in this and see what I do!" the blond girl hissed and smacked Vanellope in the head.

Vanellope, getting enough of it struggled to get free. "Listen, I'm tryin' to be nice. And you're crossing a line there, Taffyta."

"Oh, yeah?" Taffyta asked with a smirk and gave Vanellope a shove, she yelped before collapsing into the pond of mud she was looking into earlier. "How's that to you?" she asked as Vanellope sniffed and wiped the dirt off her face. Her clothes were completely soaked in mud. "What's wrong, glitch? Not standing up for yourself anymore? Or are you just too afraid because not even your so-called best friend is by your side now?" Vanellope yelped again as a pebble hit her in the head.

"Oops, sorry, I thought I was gonna miss it." Gloyd who had thrown the pebble shuddered nervously.

"No, you did good, Gloyd." Taffyta shook off before turning back to Vanellope. "See, no matter where you go or where you live, you're always going to be the glitch nobody wants. So next time, think twice before even _thinking_ you worth anything more than just a stupid mistake." Vanellope felt too broken to strike back on her, "Go on, give another wise talkback like you always do or I'll take it as you're scared, you pathetic excuse of a President." Suddenly they heard a call.

"Taffyta, hold on!" Candlehead rushed in.

"Oh, hey, Candles. Do you wanna give this glitch a smack too? I think she does deserve one from you as well after what she did back that night."

"Taffyta, let go of her now." The candleheaded girl demanded.

Taffyta scoffed. "Do you have any idea what she did? She told mom and dad about the whole drama, you know how much mom scolded me over it? Let me remind her of the good ol' days now so she gets to know her place."

"She didn't tell mom, dad or Ralph anything, I did." Candlehead confessed. Both Vanellope and Taffyta gave her a look.

"What?" Vanellope finally spoke. "But why did you do it?"

"Because everyone is tired of you two being rivals. Like, it's been years since all that happened, but nothing ever mended the bond between you. Taffyta, you're my friend, but mom and dad had to know about this." Candlehead replied.

Taffyta sighed. "Look, Candles, I see what you're saying there but seriously, you don't need to cut in."

"And I think the problem is that I never cut in. Every time you bullied Vanellope, I knew it was wrong, but I stayed silent. That's not happening again."

"Please, you stayed silent and that's okay, it's one of your appreciable qualities, Candles. Now why don't you go race with Rancis while I deal with this glitch here?" Rancis who was originally busy brushing his hair, looked and nodded nervously and stepped in to Candlehead.

"Yeah, come on, Candles. Let me show you something I found yesterday. It was a cool type of rock you wanna see." He said. "It was beautiful and glows in dark."

Candlehead beamed up. "Sounds lovely…but, that's not the point! Look, mom asked me to-"

Taffyta huffed and kicked Vanellope who was trying to get up back into the pond. "Yeah, right. Mom this, mom that, blah blah blah… go away now, momma's girl."

"I think we all know who's really the momma's girl around here." They heard another voice. They all turned to see it was Citrusella, who was accompanied by Torvald, Sticky and Nougetsia. "Quit bullying Vanellope, Taffyta."

Taffyta rolled her eyes. "Now, what do you girls want?" This was not getting any easier. Why did the glitch all suddenly had so many people on her side?

"As Shank said, you too are not supposed to bully Vanellope, remember? Or do you want us to expose you to everyone?"

Taffyta glanced at the other racers before bursting into a chortle, followed by the others. "'Ight, so the glitch has gathered a bunch of palettes swaps for some stupid radical support since her big bad guy isn't here for that. How adorable."

"Firstly, you're not supposed to call her a glitch since she isn't one anymore, neither is there any recoloring because none of us all have our codes in this game. Secondly, what happened between her and Ralph is none of your business."

"Are you girls seriously defending _her?"_ Taffyta pointed at Vanellope who was still in her mud pond. "After she betrayed the arcade, her kingdom, her friends and destroyed the lives of a hundred innocent NPCs out of her own selfishness, whom she was actually meant to protect, and still isn't getting the hang of it and keeps trying to get us out of here so she can just get away with the mess she's created and live her own self-proclaimed paradise?" Vanellope started to tear up at Taffyta's words. "If she's such a hero, why didn't she save _Sugar Rush _when it needed her? Simply because she didn't care, there's no one she cares about but herself."

Nougetsia stepped in. "Well, if _you_ cared about _Sugar Rush _so much, then why couldn't you take Vanellope's place when she was gone? If you're always trying to compete with her, why couldn't you get the attention Vanellope used to get, Taffyta? Why couldn't you be the President Vanellope used to be?" Nougetsia pointed at her, Taffyta just stared. Vanellope looked at them, surprised that what was happening. "Because at least she didn't bias anyone for not being perfect; you're not even half as a fair leader Vanellope used to be, and you just wanted to take her place even though you knew you couldn't handle it!"

"And so after _Sugar Rush _got unplugged, you decided to put all the blame on Vanellope so you don't get a word on not being a good leader who could protect our game like you'd promised." Added in Sticky, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, much to Taffyta's distress.

"W-What are you all talking about?! That's not the point," Taffyta shuddered, realizing where this was all going. "None of that changes the fact that she totally went _Turbo_!"

Torvald folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Take it from me, Taffyta, you're no less than Turbo either when it comes to administration."

Vanellope couldn't help but grin in amusement as Taffyta stepped back, anxious over the sudden criticism she had just attained, she noticed everyone looking at her. "What? Are you guys believing them? Of course I didn't mean any of that! You all are very well aware of what Vanellope did!"

"Taffyta, come on, let's go." Candlehead said and tugged her arm. Taffyta yanked it off.

"Ugh! That's it, I'm outta' here!" Taffyta screeched, stomping off the scene in annoyance.

"Taffyta's innocent mask really needs to be exposed to Shank." Torvald replied, staring off at Taffyta who was walking away. "I think we should tell her." Vanellope slowly got to her feet.

"No. It's enough, Torvald. I'm can't take any more of this, plus if Ralph doesn't wanna listen to me, what makes you think Shank will do anything?" Vanellope asked in a rather disappointed tone. The brown recolor folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't make sense. A moment ago you wanted to get rid of Taffyta… and now?"

"I've realized complaining isn't gonna help anymore. If Taffyta and I need to have a settlement, it's gotta be an actual _settled _one just between us." Vanellope brushed the mud off her clothes before continuing. "I'm done risking anything more over it. Breaking up with Ralph was already unsettling enough, I don't wanna cause more trauma over to Shank." The four racers shared a look before looking back at her, Vanellope's expression softened and turned into an appreciative smile. "Thanks for your support anyway."

"Come on, it's nothing. It was fun to bash Taffyta after how much of a jerk she's been anyway." Citrusella said as Vanellope brushed off her clothes, "But seriously Vanellope, it'd harder to expose her than you think it is. For that what's needed is a strategy, not open outbursts. You gotta think…y'know, smarter than that."

Vanellope sighed stressfully. "I'm tired of this, guys. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose everything because of this, I think I've hurt Ralph, now I can't bear hurting Shank or anybody else." She stuffed her hands in her pockets, muttering. "If nothing works, maybe I'll just have to, I don't know, leave this place then; and go somewhere far away where I could live in peace."

"Leave? Don't you love _Slaughter Race_ anymore?"

"Of course I love _Slaughter Race! _But… you wouldn't imagine me living with my friends hating me, would ya'?"

"So, you'd rather admit defeat?" inquired Torvald imperatively. Vanellope glitched at the statement, wriggling her thumbs together anxiously. Torvald placed a hand on the brunet racer's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "I know this isn't easy for you, Prez, but don't give up your dreams over Taffyta's demands. Once you're proven right, it'll all be better."

"Ahem." The five turned back to see Candlehead standing there, hands tugged behind her back and an uncertain look on her face. "…Hi."

"What is it you want now?"

"See, um…what Taffyta did to you back there was wrong. I feel bad for you, Vanny."

Vanellope brushed the leftover dust off her sleeve with an impassive look. "Why though?" she asked. "I thought you were supposed to be on Taffyta's side? You're her best friend after all, she ain't gonna like you hanging around glitches and stuff."

Candlehead looked down, nervously clutching the pocket that held the device her mom had given her. "But I did came to help you out when she was pushing you around again."

"Did you need to though?" Vanellope inquired quietly. "Sorry, Candlehead, you may mean well, but nothing changes the fact you are still on Taffyta's side." Candlehead looked into her eyes.

"Listen, I'm guilty that all I ever did was just stand by and watch whenever you got bullied. I just want to get your rivalry to an end for now, if you'd consider that." The recolors shared a look, but Vanellope kept her eyes locked on the girl and glitched once.

"Well," She begun lowly, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Why don't you go and tell this to your bestie then?"

"You need to understand it as well, Vanny. You both need to."

Vanellope rolled her eyes slightly before speaking up. "Right, okay. Thank you for telling, I think I have understood."

"You have?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Kindly, just try minding your own business next time, candles."

Candlehead stepped forward with a convincing look. "I'm serious, Vanellope! Just think how better things would be if you guys patch up. We all can be friends again, race among each other's sides, y'know, just like we used to back in _Sugar Rush. _Shank would be so happy._" _Vanellope's face slowly softened. "You and Ralph can be best friends again, just think how delighted he would be. Wouldn't you like seeing him happy?" Vanellope glanced down at her half-broken cookie medal that she was wearing. She took it in her hand and traced the distorted icing words written on it. Her eyes begun watering, she really was missing Ralph so much. The only last thing for a goodbye she had gotten from him was nothing but a disappointed look over how stubborn she is. Everything c_ould _get back to normal, if they had amended things up… maybe, for Ralph…

'_You want to do whatever you want?' _she recalled Ralph's words back from the day. _'Keep up this with this ego, but don't come to me if you mess anything up.'_

Vanellope clutched the medal tight as her expression turned back into an upset one. He thought she was too egoistic wanting to live her life. He didn't cared about her dreams, he didn't support them, the only reason he wanted her to patch things up was to _prove a point. _A point to his so-called companions back at the arcade. To those who thought she had _gone Turbo_. And when refused, he just told her off. Everyone shared an uncertain look as Vanellope shoved the medal back into her hoodie. This was it. She didn't cared about what Ralph thought if he doesn't either.

Vanellope gave Candlehead an annoyed frown. "Not yet, we're not." She replied before turning away and glitching off.

The four racers turned to leave, Sticky placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop trying." She simply suggested before walking away. Candlehead pulled out her phone and sighed. Neither of them was going to be convinced so easily. There were just too many grudges held for her to eradicate alone. All she could do now was just wait and look out for trouble.

"This is going to be a lot harder than mom said."

* * *

**That Evening…**

Taffyta walked up the hill, Shank wanted to have word with her, she was wondering what could be so serious that they needed to discuss alone. Besides that, Taffyta still couldn't stop thinking about the words those recolors had said to her earlier.

"'_You're no less than Turbo when it comes to administration either, Taffyta.'" _She mockingly repeated the words that brown, chocolate-themed recolor of Minty has said. "Who do they think they are? Nothing but a bunch of traitors supporting that glitch over me." she muttered. "Should've known they'd turn out like this."

Taffyta never seemed to have liked the palette swaps or 'duplicated' racers in the first place, they were created out of nothing but the laziness of the developers of _Sugar Rush_ just to fill up the Jumbotron. Taffyta had to admit it, she was glad she did not had a weird duplicated recolor to replace her on the roster back then. She kept telling herself not to mind their words, but they were hard to forget.

She used to idolize the old king of _Sugar Rush, _but then it turned out he had just been manipulating them to attain what he desired, Taffyta had felt more betrayed than ever that time. The person she always looked up to and wanted to be like turned to have such a gruesome reality, such a candy-coated Heart of Darkness. That time she had learned to never trust anyone blindly, and could swear there couldn't have been any worse way to learn that.

Then she thought that she could finally be on the right path by supporting their new and rightful leader who had excused her for all her mistakes. Supporting Vanellope as their President.

And she got to know she was wrong again when Vanellope sacrificed their game for her own dreams; and for worse, getting treated like a hero for that. Why was it her fault she couldn't keep _Sugar Rush_ from unplugging? She did not have a stupid glitching ability like Vanellope that the players used to adore code knows why. _"At least I race fair unlike her."_ She told herself. She knew that even if she couldn't glitch, Taffyta swore she was a lot better leader than Vanellope could ever be, no matter what the stupid color swaps had to say.

Taffyta swore she'd teach those color swaps a good lesson for sure when she has the chance, but right now she had another thing to focus on.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the hill,**

Shank looked at the sunset dreamingly. That's what brought her mind peace in the hardest times. She was worried, she was stressed and anxious. She didn't knew what to do or say and get through this, but she had to; she could not just keep this a secret forever. This had to be settled, and she was responsible for it. The kids seemed to have totally fallen in love with the environment of their game, like she had foreshadowed. Although she still was not sure about the things going on in Vanellope's mind, she had totally underestimated Vanellope's stubbornness. She barely saw the kid laugh or even smile anymore, the kid was losing her sweetness and just kept growing bitter day by day. And it was more noticeable after the argument she had with Ralph; maybe the kid needed some more support at the moment. It was even seeming like Vanellope was being even less focused during races, which was the last thing the game needed right now and Shank was worried about it. She had thought a week or two might have been enough for her to fit right in with everyone, but it surely had been a headache of a week for Shank.

But that wasn't the only thing to stress about, there was another thing that was troubling her like an overheated engine. Though Shank was known throughout her game for being a patient and wise person who could find her way through any situation, whether it was in or out of racing. Although being programmed for being a tough and ruthless boss racer, she always preferred resolving issues the most legal and friendly way possible. But this was something out of her hand, something even she could not change.

_No one_ _could change the code after all.._.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned around, walking up to her shiny gorgeous car, considered as the most prized object in the game. She had compromised in the hardest parts in her life, this should be no big deal either. She ran her hand down the car's hood, feeling the screech of the hard metal under her palm as memories of a certain someone hit her.

_Well, __**almost **__no one._

Shank shook her head hard, brushing away the thoughts. No, this was something she had let go of years ago, she was not going to start thinking about this again, she just wasn't. Some things were not worth remembering and were better just forgotten. Some things and some people. But if nothing works, she might have to recall what she had left behind years ago.

"Looks like somebody is lost in thoughts." Came a feminine voice. Shank actually hadn't seen it coming, but she managed to just stand still without flinching.

"Welcome, was just expecting to see you, Taffyta." The adult racer replied as she turned to face the child with a small smile. Taffyta walked up her.

"Are you sure? Because I think I startled you there."

Shank shook her head. "It's going to take a lot more than that to startle me, kiddo."

"Oh, I know." Taffyta folded her arms and smiled smugly. "So, what's up? Wanted to check whether I can kick your butt now?"

Shank let out a challenging chortle. "I highly doubt that." The racer assured, but then started getting nervous. "Just… had something to talk 'bout."

"Uh huh, sure. I got something to show ya' as well. Check this out," Taffyta pulled her sleeve to reveal a tattoo underneath. Shank knelt down to have a clearer look at it. It was shaped like a car and had booth of their names in cursive, with a 'Friends Forever' underneath. Shank's eyes widened at it. "Y'know, cuz' we're friends now, also that bald guy that gives tattoos, he was saying I didn't have the guts to get a tattoo cuz' I'm a kid. I had to prove him wrong." She scoffed. "But doesn't matter, it's a mark of a friendship." She smiled. Shank looked her in the eyes before smirking.

"You sure that tattoo is real, kiddo?" she asked.

Taffyta's eyes widened. "…What do you mean?"

"That's just black ink put on your arm, not a real tattoo, Taff."

Taffyta sweated and chuckled nervously, pulling her sleeve down, she hadn't expected Shank to find out. "Heh, come on, who cares if it's not real?! I mean, the process hurt more than I expected…so I thought this was an easier way…"

Shank rolled her eyes. Real or not, it was still a mark of friendship. "You sure your dad won't freak out about this?"

She shrugged. "Don't know or really care about dad, but mom's gonna find it cool, so he might too. Also, I bet I look hardcore now,"

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, sure you do."

"Anyway, I was willing to ask something as well," Taffyta hopped onto Shank's car's hood, taking out a lollipop. "You know, we've been staying here for more than a week now, I wanted to know…have you thought of adding our codes into the game already?" she inquired, unwrapping her lollipop. Shank bite her lips, "And I really wanna help you out with the gameplay, so…have you thought of it yet?"

Shank turned to face the kid. "Uh, yeah. I mean, why not? Sure I've thought of it."

"Uh huh, so when are ya' gonna do it?" Asked Taffyta, licking her lollipop. "Not to sound hasty or anything but shouldn't you've done it a long time ago? Look, we just want it so we can contribute more to this game, you know, without having to die permanently." The kid replied. "Not that I'm saying it, I don't care if my code isn't in here, it's the others that are afraid, not me."

"Yeah, that's right." Shank looked back at the sunset again.

"Shank," Taffyta got up and hopped off the car, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, kiddo, it's fine." Taffyta was quite sure something was not completely fine with her friend. Shank was sounding rather distressed. "A-And I see what you mean there, but look…I've been talking to Felony about this and," She paused. "See, the game itself is a bit under development currently, the developers are adding new features and tracks…" She explained. "So I'm thinking there might be an update soon, just a thought…but maybe it would be better if we do it after the update. Y'know, so the players would take you as an update feature." Taffyta nodded, although it was not really making much sense to her. "And it's a quite time-taking process too."

"But you added Vanellope just like that." She pointed out.

"Vanellope was alone so adding her wasn't a big deal, but there's 14 of you all. We can't risk a whole bunch of new characters all suddenly appearing in the gameplay."

"I see. That's alright, we can race to decide who will appear in the gameplay," Taffyta suggested, walking up to her. "Back in _Sugar Rush, _we had this race called the Random Roster Race that chose nine racers to be on the avatar roster each day. Similarly, we can have a race each day to decide who will participate in the gameplay."

Shank was not sure about that, although Taffyta's idea did made sense but she was afraid racing for gameplay appearance was going to have the kids fight among each other, and the last thing they needed was another rivalry here.

"Anyway," Taffyta decided to change the topic a bit. "What other features are being added for the new update?"

Shank rubbed her chin as she recalled. "Form how much I've known… some bug fixes, upgrades and stuff, and a new racetrack over there," Shank pointed into distance over a large mountain range at the other end of the game, where two big chimneys breathing out black smoke could be seen. "It's called _Death Row,_ heard it's gonna be one of the toughest track around, infamously super slickly and a total untrustworthy switchback. I think it'll go through that smelting factory and end somewhere around the Tropical Drift range. In other words, it's almost everything you'd want in a challenging road to drive on." She explained. Taffyta gave it a look of enthusiasm. "We don't know when it'll be done, so it's better we just stay away from it for now. Driving on an incomplete track is rather dangerous than challenging, it's basically driving to death."

"Well, that another cool thing about online games, you get new cool stuff every update." The strawberry racer admitted. "We'll surely have a race on it when it's finished. I can't wait to kick Vanellope's butt on the new track." She cracked her knuckles, proceeding to head down the hill to begin her training. "Oh, and about that roaster race thingy we were talking 'bout earlier," Taffyta turned back to Shank. "I'm fine with whatever you come up with. You know how to properly run your game and actually care about it, unlike some_ other people_… and I accept that." Shank couldn't help but smile as Taffyta returned it along with a lollipop and winked, "Stay Sweet, Stay Shank."

The brunet stood still even after the kid was gone and sighed, looking at the lollipop. Felony, who happened to be present there walked out of the bushes. "So…did you tell her?" Shank's co-racer folded her arms and inquired.

Shank looked at her feet. "No, I couldn't."

Felony put a hand on her shoulder and shook her hard. "Shank, this is serious. You were supposed to tell her now, you can't keep this a secret forever!" Shank faced the short-heighted woman, with her eyes watering.

"But how?! How am I just supposed to go straight up her face and tell her that the developers have locked the code room access and now their codes cannot be added into the game?! Their candy-coated hearts will break, Felony." Shank squeaked. Felony sighed and pulled her closer.

"Then what do you intend? Have them stay here without their codes until the risk of dying permanently becomes a reality? Can you imagine how dangerous it would be? I understand that it's hard, Shank, but it's for their own good. There are tons of racing games in the Internet, we can make sure to find the best one for them."

"But they are in the best one! They love our game and I promised that no one will make them leave against their wishes. A talent like theirs belong in _Slaughter Race, _Felony. Plus, what do you imply I'm going to say to their parents?" She countered. "Trust me, we can do something, there's gotta be a way, there's always a way."

"There's always a way doesn't mean that it's always the right one! There are things we can't control, Shank. And the code isn't something to mess too much with, you don't want the past to repeat itself, do you?" Shank diverted her eyes, looking at her shiny red racecar that haughtily stood there. Felony took her leader's hand and eyed her firmly. "You know how to get over this stuff, remember all friendships change but the good ones get stronger because of it." Shank was discontented even though Felony had only recurred her own words.

Yanking her hand away, the brunet eyed her friend sternly, looking at her determinedly. "When there's road work ahead, we find another way instead of just quitting a race. There's always a way to win, there's gotta be one here too. And I'm gonna find it." She stormed over to her racecar and hopped into it, "I'm not losing Taffyta or any of the kids, no matter what it takes."

"Even if it results in something dangerous?" Inquired Felony.

Shank slowly eyed her sternly. "You gonna help me out or not?" Felony rolled her eyes and hopped into the car as well. Shank shifted the gear and put the pedal to the floor as she drove off, leaving nothing but puffs of dust behind.

Felony shook her head in dismay, glancing over at the racer next to her. And there was the old Shank she once used to know, acting all stubborn and insecure again.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**A/N: Well, this story's been taking some plot turns I know, it will all start to make sense soon, at least I assume; thanks again to everyone for still keeping up with it.**

**Also, happy 7 years of Wrecking, Racing and Friendship to everyone, it's the 7****th**** Anniversary of Wreck-it Ralph today! ^^**

**Please leave reviews! They absolutely make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Game of Truth or Dare

**Chapter 8: A Game of Truth and Dare**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! Hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

**Back at the arcade,**

"Ralph, brother, it'll be fine." Felix cheered as he caressed his considered brother's arm who was 'half-drunk' on Root Beer, as they walked into the Niceland apartment. "I know you've been worried for Vanellope but have a hold on yourself."

"I think I was being too harsh on her, but she's being so stubborn, refuses to live together with the kids, was that the best thing to do? For worse, she's not even answering my calls." Felix sighed and traced his hammer with his fingers as Ralph slumped into the sofa. "I don't know what's gotten into her, Felix, she was never like this. What happened to the Vanellope I used to know?"

"I wish I knew, brother. Who knows, maybe you should just… listen to her, Ralph." Felix stated lowly. Ralph gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. Felix looked nervous. "Y'know…Vanellope isn't really wrong in her own way, after all, she found _Slaughter Race _first. It's her home first…it's not right to force them into her home against her wishes."

"That doesn't mean she owns it now. If she's made a decision, she gotta make compromises too, like we all did, you know what I'm saying, Felix."

"I know, but that isn't the only thing. I'm afraid we're starting to bother Lady Shank's crew now, I mean, they've to go through all this drama because of the stuff that has happened in our arcade, they don't even have anything to do with this." Felix explained. "Wouldn't you say we should stop troubling the _Slaughter Race _guys with anymore of this, y'know, dilemma and maybe… just listen to Vanellope? At least it'll all come to a rest, Ralph. After all there are tons of games in the Internet for our little racers…maybe _Slaughter Race_ just isn'tsupposed to be the right one for them."

Ralph sighed, Felix had a point after all. "You're not wrong, Felix. I understand it's not right to trouble other people but we can't just blindly fulfill every single demand Vanellope puts on us, it took me 6 years to realize that, Felix, seriously, Vanellope needs to learn to collaborate." He explained. "I'm not going to sustain Vanellope's stubbornness by just bending over to her demands one more time."

"I see brother. But if things get intensively worse, I think we will have to go look for some new racing games then."

"Well, be careful you don't drown your own boat while saving the other one." Came another voice. Ralph and Felix turned to see Gene standing at the door with a blank frown on his face, Sour Bill in his one hand and a martini glass in the other.

"Oh, Gene, didn't see you coming." Felix replied, trying to sound cheerful like most usual.

"Well, I heard about the drama going on in _Slaughter Race, _pretty sad, huh." The blue suited man placed the Sour Ball on floor before walking up to the counter. "I see little miss President have been causing more trauma, even in her absence. How interesting."

Felix rubbed his hands with hesitation. "Not really, Gene. Well, yes, she's been a little disheartened by everything, but it's not intense."

Gene muttered as he prepared his martini. "Huh, spoiled kid of a spoiled guy after all…"

Ralph straightened up and frowned at him. "Well, you don't need to bellyache about it, Fluff Mustaches. I'm still here to care about it. Doesn't matter if she's here or not, neither me nor Vanellope need _your_ assistance over anything. You better mind your own business."

Gene huffed. "Oh, I _am_ minding my own business, Ralph. It's you who aren't. I'm saying because I care about our game."

Ralph scoffed. "Right, like what's gonna happen to us now?"

"Well, I've been hearing Litwak talk about the lack of progression our game has been performing." He stated. "You know, we really need to emphasis attention on our game progress, so you better keep the internet stuff aside because the last thing we want right now is you or Felix disappearing from the game, and hence another game ending up like _Sugar Rush _because of that little brat of yours."

Ralph growled and stood up. "What does Vanellope have anything to do with that?!" the giant man demanded. Felix tried to calm him. "The kid's probably throwing a tantrum, even I'm upset over it, but that doesn't give you a merit to blame the kid for every unnecessary stuff!"

"Yeah, like whose fault was it when her own game went down? You go to another tour on the internet because of the drama she's been causing there, and the same that happened with _Sugar Rush _will happen with us; all because you care about her demands more than you care about our own game." Gene spat bluntly. "And may code not let that happen, but if our game were to go down or get unplugged under any circumstances, I can bet you that Vanellope wouldn't throw you a bone after that. She wouldn't even invite any of us to her game. Why? Because she can't have anymore of useless junk in her own self-proclaimed paradise of course." Ralph felt the urge to strangle Gene and toss him out of the window but was stopped by Felix.

"You're absolutely wrong there, Gene!" Ralph barked. "Vanellope is NOT like that!"

"Ralph please, fighting won't solve it." Felix convinced.

Gene muttered as he prepared another drink for himself. "It's amusing you still think that even after she basically kicked you out of _Slaughter Race _justa few days ago,"

"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ralph growled, his eyes filled with fury, and almost startling the two men. "It doesn't mean I can't punch the martini out of you for talking rubbish about Vanellope on my face!"

Gene scorned, glaring daggers at the angry giant man before him aggressively. "Oh, so hearing the truth offends you, big guy? I can still prove my point though." Gene said as he walked over to Sour Bill. "Tell me if I am wrong, condiment. After all the loyalty you provided her, could your President even provide you and your friends a place to live when you got homeless?" Sour Bill hesitated to answer. "Let me sum it up, did she even cared to check on how many people were in need?"

Sour Bill stooped to the ground in disappointment. "Mmm…no…" he muttered.

"Uh huh, that's right. So, who gave you a home? Me, a simple man from an outside game, or your responsible President?" Sour Bill couldn't say it, even if it was true, he knew her very well, and plus he was still not programmed to disparage his former superior. Sensing the meaning of the green ball's speechlessness, Gene smirked at Ralph who gritted his teeth furiously.

"I'm probably nobody to get between you two, but as a mayor, I'd say Niceland and the arcade's safety is more important than a stubborn nine-year old President's endless demands. The rest is your choice. Now, excuse me." Gene huffed before leaving the room. Ralph glared daggers at the tiny sour ball.

"Thought you were loyal to Vanellope, Cough Drop, what's up now?"

"…I did not agree with him…" he replied narrowing his eyes monotonously.

Ralph folded his arms. "Yeah, but you didn't disagree either. Only because he provides you a stinky apartment to live in. Have you forgotten that it was Vanellope who freed you from the rule of that manipulative maniac king? If it wasn't for me and her, you'd still be licking Turbo's boots." Felix stepped in.

"Both of you, calm down! Ralph, don't blame Sour Bill, he's just trying to stay out of argument."

"…I am not."

Ralph scoffed. "Right, I never liked this Cough Drop anyway. I'm outta here." Ralph hissed as he slammed the door behind him, nearly cracking it with the force and knocking some nearby stuff down. Felix winced while Sour Bill just stared gloomily. Felix shook his head with a sigh and pulled out his hammer.

"Looks like I'm gonna be having a lot of stuff to fix."

* * *

"Been a quite busy day, hasn't it?" commented Little Debbie as all the adult and kid racers were in the garage after a long day of racing.

"Boring as well." Added Pyro, cleaning his gas tank guns. "Seems like people no long really knows how to play challenging video games anymore. Whatddya' say, Shank?"

Shank smiled and shook her head. "I've told ya, they gotta be the best of the best to steal my car." Vanellope slowly creaked opened the gigantic shutter of the garage and entered. "Yo, V." Shank greeted with a welcoming smile, offering her a can of coke.

"Gee, thanks, Shanky." Vanellope replied and gladly accepted the offering. "Hey, where's Felony?" she questioned, noticing that one racer wasn't there. "Didn't saw her during the gameplay either."

"Oh, uh, she's out for some important work I asked her to do."

"What kind of work?"

"Just some game code related stuff, nothing that special."

"Alright, kids! Who wants to play a game?" Asked Debbie, gaining the bored kids' attention.

"ME!" they all replied in unison, except for Vanellope who was busier chatting with her mentor.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Suggested Swizzle. "It'll be fun."

"Ah, yes. It's always quite a fun and challenging game." Taffyta said while smirking at Vanellope who raised an eyebrow. "What do you say, Shank?"

"I don't know suppose we've ever played this game before." Shank replied unsurely, eyeing her adult mates who nodded in agreement.

"What? You haven't played Truth or Dare?" Asked Sticky in surprise. "Where have you been living, under a rock?"

"These guys even used to think burgers were an imaginary thing." Vanellope commented with a smirk, the adult racers chuckled nervously.

Adorabeezle stood up. "The rules are easy! We take turns, spin a bottle and you ask 'truth or dare' to whoever it points at. If they choose truth, they gotta truthfully answer a question. If they choose a dare, they gotta perform a task you dare them to do, it can be anything. It's that simple and super fun!"

"I'll go first!" Exclaimed Swizzle, picking up an empty root beer bottle and placing it on the table which was emptied by the other racers. He spun the bottle, after some rotations it stopped at Rancis.

"Aw, man! Why me first?!" The blond boy groaned.

"Truth or Dare, Rancis?" the boy asked with a smirk.

Rancis sweated, he couldn't risk a dare from such a troublemaker like Swizzle. "T…Truth."

"Is it true that you sleep with an olive scented bunny stuffed toy?"

"…What?" Everyone gave Rancis a funny look who sweated even more. "H-How did you know that?"

"Just answer it, blondie."

"Uh, well…yeah, I used to! Because I like the scent and bunnies, so yeah, I did that a few years ago, but not anymore!"

"Liar, I saw it in your car's boot a few days ago."

"Well, it was…wait, you checked my car's boot?!"

Swizzle shrugged. "Who's next?"

"I wanna do next one!" Jubileena hopped over the table and spun the bottle faster than ever. It stopped while pointing at Shank. Shank grinned at her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm…" Shank rubbed her chin. "Truth. Ask away, kiddo."

"Have you ever been caught or been troubled by the police?" asked the pigtailed girl. Everyone started chattering, it was quite obvious since there was no way a pro gangster racer like Shank could ever even get tracked by the sloppy police of _Slaughter Race._

"Well…not here in _Slaughter Race_, cuz' we're all good friends here. But there was a time I was driving my car through the streets of the Internet the first time, and yeah, I got tracked by the cyber police for over-speeding."

"Did it end up into a car chase type situation in the internet itself then?" Taffyta asked.

"Not really." Shank rubbed the back of her neck. "I just stopped and dealt with them civilly. Car chase and escape drives only work well in the gameplay. Out of that, it's better dealing politely with people who are just doing their jobs." She explained. "That resulted in convincing them into letting me go. I had to pay a fine though."

"Good decision, Shank. I admire your truthful choices." Butcher Boy replied with a smile.

"And I admire yours, Butch." She replied. Vanellope smiled to herself, this was the reason she idolized Shank, for her great way of dealing with troubles and being lenient and badass at the same time who could solve any issue without argument…if only she could expect Ralph to be that understanding. Vanellope shook off the last thought and turned her focus on the game as Shank spun the bottle, slowing down after a few seconds, it ended up pointing at her.

How fortunate.

Vanellope chuckled warmly and looked up at Shank who smirked. "Truth or dare, V?"

"Dare. As you know me, Shank." She replied without even thinking, beaming with determination. Shank nodded and rubbed her chin, thinking.

"Okay, then. I dare you stuff your mouthful with marshmallows and hold them while everyone tickles you. For 10 minutes straight."

"…What?!" Vanellope almost screeched. Everyone burst into laughter, Pyro quickly rushed out to bring the marshmallows. What kind of a ridiculous dare was that? She had expected Shank to dare her something more…_decent_. "You've gotta be bluffing me, Shank!"

"No questioning the dare!" Hopped in Little Debbie. Vanellope groaned at Shank who shook her head.

"What, do you expect me to dare you something like performing a double backflip with your car, or drive through a tunnel of fire or some sugar like that?"

"_Yes, _actually." Vanellope muttered, rolling her eyes, she'd have expected anything but that silliness.

Shank waved off. "Come on, V, I'm already aware you are capable of performing all that stuff. Try something you can't do."

"Yeah, of course." Vanellope agreed, forcing a smile. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

"Come on, Little V! You can do it!" the crew cheered as Vanellope struggled to stuff another marshmallow into her mouth while trying hard to laugh and spit them all out at once while they all were tickling her.

"Come on, V! Show us what you got, kid! You can do it!" Shank cheered, which was not really that helpful, but it did encourage Vanellope a bit.

Taffyta sitting next to Shank was literally rolling on the floor, laughing her head off. "Yeah, absolutely! You look like an overgrown sprouted potato ready to explode!" Taffyta commented, but noticed Shank giving her a displeased look. "…which is a good thing!"

Vanellope, annoyed by the comment tried to focus on her struggle. She regretted asking a dare from Shank.

How unfortunate.

Then suddenly, everyone stopped tickling her and cheered. "YOU MADE IT!" Vanellope 'sighed' with the marshmallows still stuffed in her mouth and sat up. Taffyta sneaked behind her with a grin and slightly blew into her ear. Vanellope yelped in surprise and the marshmallows ended up getting spat out of her mouth like fired cannonballs, splattering over everybody, and almost knocking down most of the _Sugar Rush_ racers. She slumped to the ground in exhaustion, breathing heavily after the torturous dare she had just performed.

"Great job, V! You are one tough cookie!" Shank appreciated, clapping with approval as everyone helped an exhausted Vanellope back onto the bench. "And sorry if it was too rough." She added apologetically.

Vanellope shook her head. "Nope. When things are rough, you gotta be tough." She replied.

Shank chuckled. "That's the spirit. I admire your confidence."

"So, whose turn is it?" Asked Pyro.

"Vanellope's." Answered Citrusella.

"Pass." Vanellope responded, slumping onto the table in exhaustion, feeling so stressed out she could not think of anything.

"I'll just take the next one then." Adorabeezle hopped onto the table and spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Butcher Boy at last. "Truth or Dare, mister?"

"Though I like being both truthful and daring," Butcher Boy begun with a smile. "I always put truthfulness first."

"Has there ever been a time you were so mad at someone you totally lost your mind?"

"Hmm, let me tell you a story," The man begun, straightening his beard with a thoughtful look. "It was years ago, when our game had been first put online, I was racing against a very rude player. He swore like a sailor, constantly insulting our developers for his own mistakes and losing every time; I don't know… it just made me so pissed I drove behind him, wanting to just smash the kid's car into pieces. Then he somehow tricked me into driving into a dumpster tank. And you guys won't believe what there was in the dumpster tank," everyone shared an anxious took as Butcher Boy almost teared up upon remembering the moment. "…a kitten." They all raised an eyebrow, some of the kids even gasping. "You see, I almost ran over her, all because of letting my rage over the player get the better of me. The little creature almost got hurt because of me." He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I took the cat home and helped her recover. It was gone next morning but from that moment, comrades, I vowed to follow the path of discipline and control. Can't have another incident like that to take place, it was the most horrendous experience of my life." Everyone gave him a comforting look.

"Hey, it's okay, dude." Pyro stroked him on the back. "At least you could help her out."

"I still miss her, Pyro." Butcher Boy pulled Pyro closer, sobbing.

"Would you like a cookie?" Jubileena offered him a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you. That is very thoughtful of you."

The crew let out a sigh, giving each other uncertain looks in an awkward silence. "Uhh…should we continue the game or no?" Gloyd asked indecisively.

"Please do." Butcher Boy replied, letting go of Pyro who brushed himself off. "Apologies for making y'all feel sorry. I'm pensive."

"Okay, next one's mine." Snowanna proceeded to spin the bottle. It spun around and stopped at Gloyd who gulped. "Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth."

Snowanna slammed her hands onto the table, looking at him in the eyes. "Back in _Sugar Rush,_ November 2nd2005, two hours and thirty-five minutes at night. I woke up and went to the kitchen only to find my jar of chocolate-vanilla cookies empty. Next day you were late for the Random Roster Race and smelled like chocolate chips instead of orange." Gloyd sweated. "Tell me the truth, Gloyd. Did you steal them that night?"

"Y-You're asking something from like fifteen years ago. How am I supposed to remember?"

"I know you remember very well. Don't pretend like you don't."

"Uh…yeah, I asked you to share some that day, but you refused. So I…" He paused. "…sneaked into your house to get some."

"How dare you?!" She jumped onto the table ready to strangle him, only to be stopped by everyone else.

"Snow! Come on, it's alright! It was 15 years ago." Insisted Winterpop. Gloyd hide under the table in dread.

"This Pumpkin-Head sneaked into my house to steal my cookies!"

"Okay, turn over. I'll take the next one." Little Debbie asserted immediately before a fight could begin. Snowanna was still mad at Gloyd. Little Debbie spun the bottle, it rotated about before stopping at Shank again. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She replied.

"So, Shank, do you think Felix really had a thing for you back then when you guys met that day?"

"Well," Shank rolled her eyes in an amused way at the thought. "Being an 80's bloke, I thought he was just fanatical about high graphics but honestly, think Mr. Felix really did had something else in mind. I didn't wish to hurt his feelings or anything, he is such a kind man, but the way his cheeks kept glowing red was just too funny to bear."

Little Debbie shook her head with a chuckle and looked at Taffyta. "Your father needs to have a hold on himself, he's got a wife, she wouldn't be very pleased about this."

"Honestly, even I find Dad really weird sometimes." Taffyta replied, rolling her eyes. "But I bet mom would've taught him a good lesson back home. It's quite much amusing when she does."

"What do you mean, what did she do?" Asked Candlehead.

Taffyta shrugged. "I don't know, I was just passing by their room one night and happened to overhear some weird whining noises, so I thought he might've done something stupid again that she was mad about." The adult racers shared some weirded out looks among each other, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just continue the game. Just take your turn, kid." Little Debbie said quickly and passed the bottle to Taffyta.

Taffyta raised an eyebrow curiously before reaching out and spinning the bottle. Vanellope narrowed her eyes, she could bet Taffyta would definitely put the most embarrassing dare or truth on whoever the bottle would land on. Vanellope stared curiously at the spinning bottle, wondering who it was gonna point at and what they might have to face until a thought came in her mind, what if it ended up on her? Vanellope was just about to fantasize the consequences but was stunned when everyone went silent.

It was pointing at her. The coddamn thing was pointing at her.

Vanellope hated her luck. She absolutely hated it. It felt like the whole fortune had sworn to keep messing with her no matter what the situation was. It had to be her for code's sake, out of 19 of them all, the stupid thing had no one else to point at but _her_.

"Truth or Dare, Vanellope?" Vanellope slowly looked up at Taffyta who was giving her a sweet smile. A chill went down Vanellope's spine, she gulped. She knew that look. She knewTaffyta wasn't gonna make it easy for her. If she asked for a dare, Taffyta could literally ask her to do _anything_, from asking her to say something hateful to someone she loved…to maybe even risking her own residence in her home. But she wouldn't be that bad in front of everyone after all, would she?

Even if this was just a game, Vanellope could not give her an opportunity to make her do anything. She knew Taffyta wouldn't just let the golden opportunity go without making her do something she would remember her whole life. Didn't mattered what anyone would think, there was no way she was going to risk a dare from Taffyta.

"T-Truth…" Vanellope shuddered, despite her struggles to sound casual.

Taffyta huffed. 'c_oward…' _she mocked mentally. "Really? I thought you were bolder than that, Vanellope." She inquired with a look of surprise. Vanellope narrowed her eyes sordidly.

"Well, I do have a choice there, don't I?"

"Of course you do." Taffyta quickly agreed. _'Don't worry, Vanellope, either way I will make sure you regret your choice.' _She thought and slumped back into her seat, legs upon the table, while Vanellope sat still as a statue, ready to face whatever was gonna come. "Okay, Vanellope tell me," She begun. "Who exactly would you say you value the most in your life as a friend?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Torvald hissed. "Like, everybody knows Ralph is her best friend."

"Well, the question is for her." Taffyta reminded with a glower before turning back to Vanellope who had an uncertain look on her face. "Of course, you used to consider Ralph your best friend, but you instantly decided to abandon him when you came here and met Shank, right at that moment, without even a second thought. I wouldn't say you would've done that if you hadn't seen something in her that you didn't see in Ralph. So just make it clear, Vanellope, who truly is your best friend, Ralph or Shank?" The garage went silent. Vanellope stared at her in provoke, an expression mixed with wonder, disgust and disbelief; though she had seen it coming that Taffyta's question wasn't gonna be a simple one, this was the last thing she had expected her to ask. Both Ralph and Shank held a special place in her life, how in the world could she possibly choose one between them?

"Seriously, what kind of a question is that, Taffyta? Both are my friends and are equally important to me. I can't just choose one." Vanellope replied stonily.

"Well, you gotta answer properly, so just choose one, little miss Tough Cookie, or you lose." Taffyta insisted, narrowing her eyes insistently. Vanellope glanced up at Shank who bit her lips and breathed out before placing a hand on Taffyta's shoulder.

"Uh, you know, Taff, I think that's enough game for today. If you'd come with me for a-"

"Hold it, Shank." Taffyta denied. "She picked truth, she has to answer. You can't leave a truth unanswered, that's the rule of the game, if the princess cares to follow it, which I sure hope she does." Vanellope gritted her teeth ragefully, she had really underestimated Taffyta's wickedness. "So, just answer, princess."

There was a moment of silence again, Vanellope couldn't decide what to say. Shank was more than just a friend to her, she had been the greatest mentor and an idol to her, someone she looked up to, someone she wished to be like. But Ralph… if it wasn't for Ralph, she would've still been a glitch, stuck in that nightmare of a game with her dreams still unfulfilled, living inside a volcano and mourning over her own existence. Ralph had been her hero, but Shank was the first person who had truly noticed and valued her talent of racing; who admired her skills and encouraged her to fulfill her dream, to attain what she desired.

Then suddenly, she remembered Ralph's words again.

'_Go ahead. Keep up with this ego…don't come to me if you mess anything up…I don't care.'_

No, he did not value her dreams. He did not care about her talent, not now, nor the first time they met. He just helped her become a racer to get a stupid medal the first time, and now he helped her fulfill her dream just to feel like a hero he wished he was, not because he ever wanted her to be anything more or gain success. Their argument back that day had proven it. All she asked for was complete freedom and he had no pinch of hesitation in just telling her to get out of his life. She had never felt so betrayed ever before. Vanellope closed her eyes tearfully and gritted her teeth, clutching her cookie medal under her hoodie.

"Well, answer." Taffyta insisted again impatiently.

Vanellope mumbled something almost inaudible, her eyes set on the tip of her shoes, thumbs wriggling against one another.

Taffyta leaned forward over the table to hear her properly. "Beg your pardon?" Vanellope shuddered to speak again, it was too hard.

"Uh…I said, uh-"

"Didn't quite catch that, could you repeat please?"

"Shank is my best friend, okay?!" Vanellope suddenly exclaimed with a bright glitch, almost startling everyone. There was absolute silence, nobody moved. Vanellope breathing heavily, then realized what she said and glanced over at Shank who had an unreadable expression, mixed with surprise, empathy, disbelief, concern and nervousness.

"More than Ralph?" Taffyta confirmed, finally breaking the silence. Vanellope nodded slightly. Taffyta huffed. "I knew it. Changing your best friend every often… Well, I gotta say, some grateful friend you are, von Schweetz."

Vanellope teared up, immediately regretting her choice, how could she say that? How could she forget everything Ralph had ever done for her over what he didn't? How could she not choose him?

"I-"

"Alright, everyone!" Shank quickly stood up and announced, knowing it was all going to soon get heated up again. "That's it, I think that's enough gaming for today. Let's just head out. And…er, Taffyta, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Sure." Taffyta hopped off her seat, heading over to the exit. She paused next to Vanellope who was sitting still as a statue and staring at the floor with eyes wide as car wheels. "Congrats, Vanellope. You won this game." She said a smile, pinching Vanellope's cheek before leaving, who gave her a look of utter pain. A moment later, Vanellope felt a hand caressing her head, and looked up to see Shank looking at her with concern.

"Hey, don't take it on code, little sister. It was just a game, it was not supposed to prove your friendship or anything. We all know how much Ralph means to you." Shank whispered softly, wiping Vanellope's tears off. "Friendship is not defined by words, it's defined by what you feel." Vanellope wept the leftover tears off, Shank tapped her on the back before heading out. "Hang in there, kid."

After hearing the door being closed, Vanellope looked down at her broken cookie medal and frowned again. Her four allies walked up to her.

Sticky sat next to her. "Y'know, Shank's right there, V. None of that defines you. Taffyta just wanna annoy you, that's all."

"Yup. Don't take her seriously. She does this on purpose." Added Torvald with a scowl.

"Of course she did that on purpose. I know." Vanellope growled. "She just enjoys humiliating me. She always have."

"You know it."

"I can't just choose between my two best friends, and she can't make me!" Vanellope exclaimed as she looked ragefully at the bottle that was lying on the table. Vanellope couldn't believe she probably had the worst luck in the world. She picked the object up, glaring down at it. "This stupid thing had no one else to point at but me!" she knocked the bottle away, it fell down and shattered into pieces. "I shouldn't have played in the first place, I should've known this could happen." Vanellope glitched violently before settling down.

"Come on, there's no point blaming the bottle." Nougetsia said with a grimace. "Taffyta is to blame."

"I wish I'd just taken a dare and done something stupid instead, at least I wouldn't have had to answer that ridiculous question. I'm such an idiot," Vanellope cussed herself, her cookie medal in her hands, she caressed the icing letters written on it. At least she was thankful Ralph was not there to witness it all. "Don't know what'd gotten into me…"

"Don't blame yourself, Vanellope. Now think about what to do next to make her pay."

With a hurtful look, Vanellope clutched the medal in her hand. "Oh, she is going to pay, she's not gonna get away with this one. I'm done with just letting her get away with everything. This is it, this has to end once and for all." Vanellope stared at the shattered pieces of bottle lying before her, her expression slowly turned into a hopeful one, and soon into a smile. "And I think I have got a plan just right."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Sticky curiously. "What do you think you are going to do?"

"Whatever it is, let's just not include guns or anything. You know what happened last time when you did." Torvald advised, narrowing her eyes. Vanellope shoved the medal inside her hoodie and got to her feet.

"Oh, no, no. Well, let's just say it's gonna be the same thing Taffyta tried to use against me."

**Meanwhile,**

"Took you long enough," Taffyta stated as saw Shank walk out of the garage, infuriated.

"What the heck was all that about, Taffyta?" She demanded, placing hands on her hip. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"You know what! Did you HAD to ask V such a personal question?!"

"How personal? I just asked who her best friend really was, that's it. People do ask that question, I don't presume it's really that embarrassing thing to answer."

"No, you made her make a choice between me and Ralph which was utterly preposterous!"

"Come on, first she denied taking a dare like a coward, and now she's complaining about a simple question she decided to turn into such a big deal." Taffyta stated, folding her arms. "If she's such a scaredy-cat, why did she play the game in the first place? And besides, she's not really even that sensitive about Ralph as she pretends to be, because if she was even a tiny bit, she'd have chosen him, but she decided to choose you over him just because you mean business here and Ralph is no longer 'useful', that just shows how much of a selfish s'more she really is." Taffyta admitted with repulsion, looking away.

"That's enough!" Shank argued. "You may not like her as a person, but she has got the right to make decision about her friendship. Everyone does. And for the record, it is absolutely wrong to make someone choose among what they love." Taffyta stared at her silently. "You can't tell people who to like or befriend!"

"Yeah, and still you tell me and Vanellope to befriend each other, don't you?" Taffyta pointed out.

Shank jolted back. "Th-That's a different thing, Taffyta."

"Yeah, 'a different' thing." Taffyta rolled her eyes. "You maybe defending her because she accredited you her best friend today; but let me tell you something, Shank, she used to consider Ralph the exact same thing, but in the end she just left him behind. And true friendship is not about leaving your friends behind, it's about taking them along. I may not be a proficient, but I do know a thing or two about friendship, and I would not want you to end up like him because of her. Other than that, you're already wise enough, Shank. Goodnight."

Shank stood there still and silent as Taffyta stomped away, she sighed and shook her head in dismay. Shank so wished she could do something, but this rivalry was just getting too much out of hand for her. One thing she could guess was that Vanellope was not going to take this lightly, she'd better look out for another conflict coming.

"Shank." Shank turned back to see Felony approach. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Shank pinched her forehead. "Ah, you know, just the usual."

"Let me guess…did V and Taff got into something again?" The shorter woman was curious.

"Kind of. Never mind that, what's the report, Felony?" Shank asked with concern.

"The same. I tried everything but couldn't make it." She replied with a slight glimpse of annoyance. Shank eyed her, unamused. "Don't give me that look. I already told you before, we can't just break into the code room against the developers wishes." Felony defended.

"Yes, we can if we try."

"Stop being ridiculous, Shank! You think I didn't try my best? Just do it yourself, gal."

Shank clutched her fist with frustration. "I wouldn't have asked you if I could just disappear from the gameplay anytime!"

"I'm just sick of this nonsense, both you and I know this is not possible. And by the way, I _so _hope you finally told the kids the truth by now. At least Taffyta."

"We will add their codes in here and that's final! I can't just tell Taffyta," Shank persisted. Vanellope happened to be walking out of the garage but paused when she saw the two adults talking. "How do you suppose I'll tell her that?" She raised an eyebrow curiously and glitched behind a bush.

"Well, how long are you going to keep it a secret? Just go and spill the beans!" Vanellope listened curiously as Shank carried on.

"You think I can just walk up and say to her face 'Hey, kid, guess what? You can't live in this game, I think we'd had enough of you. So do us a favor and just get out of here.' She'll just think it's me saying that! She'll feel like she's being a burden on us." Vanellope narrowed her eyes with a grimace, glancing at the ground as she thought.

"You know, you're just being insecure there." Felony nagged. "Stop overthinking so much."

"I don't know, guess I just gotta do something myself." Shank replied and walked away, Felony sighed before following her. Vanellope glitched out and watched them go. What was that about? Who was Shank referring to, could it be her? Was she getting tired of her and just wanted to tell her off?

Vanellope shook her head hard. No, it was just too ridiculous. Shank could never, ever tell her off…unless Taffyta had used her convincing skills on her _somehow_ as well_._ But it could also be something else…couldn't it? That Vanellope could only guess. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and started walking off. But still one thought stayed in her mind.

Was Shank really talking about her?

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Exams are coming so updates might be a bit slower, but please bear with me, I promise there's still a lot coming up with this story.**

**Please leave reviews! Whoever does gets a special respectful and courteous bow from Butcher Boy ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: An Agreement

**Chapter 9- An Agreement**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your support means a lot :D**

**Back onto the new chapter!**

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that there, Taffyta." Said Candlehead desolately to her friend who leaned over her car's hood standing on the hill, watching the sunrise, drawing her lollipop with a dreamy smirk while lost in her own fantasies.

"Done what?" She asked, although knowing exactly what Candlehead was talking about.

"You know, asking Vanellope such a sensitive question."

Taffyta pulled out her lollipop and gave her a funny look. "Aw, come on! Didn't you see her face there? It was priceless! It was so much fun, I still can't help myself from remembering it again and again."

"Yeah but I think you really hurt her there, you know how profound she is about friendships."

Taffyta huffed and licked her lollipop. "Like fun you are… first she denied a dare like a coward. And now you say the question was too tough? If she's such a chicken wing, why did she play the game in the first place? Also, just look at how she chose Shank over Ralph, just prove what kind of a friend she really is."

"Please, it was just a game, it was not supposed to get this intense. You should go and apologize to her."

"What? You want me to apologize to that glitch?" Taffyta asked as if she had been asked to put ketchup on a cake. "Why is it my fault anyway?"

Candlehead shook her head stubbornly. "Don't act like you didn't had any bad intentions in your mind. Go, apologize and mend things up with Vanellope or this information gets transmitted right to mom and dad." Taffyta glanced at her with wide eyes, slightly astounded at the condition her friend had just bestowed upon her.

"Is that a threat?" She hissed, eyes narrowed. "I can't help but feel you're being too cheeky recently, Candlehead. What's gotten into your code?"

Candlehead nearly jolted back, afraid she'd offended Taffyta, she wouldn't admit but she still feared pissing off the racer for some reason. "No, it's not a threat, Taffyta. I'm just asking you to do what's right. Y'know, everyone including Shank got really worried last night, a-and if mom and dad were here, they too would have. It would all get better if you just accept it to Vanellope… please."

Taffyta rolled her eyes with an inaudible groan. There was no way she was going to look guilty in front of anyone. She just needed to shut Candlehead up for a while. "Okay, Candles. I'll listen to you."

Candlehead's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

"Yup. But first," Taffyta smirked, folding her arms. "Truth or Dare, Candles?"

Candlehead sighed in distress, why couldn't they just end it. "Truth." She replied before noticing Taffyta giving her an annoyed glare, which immediately sent a chill down her spine. "I mean Dare! Dare!"

"Good, I dare you find me a red mushroom from that forest." She pointed in the dark woods behind. "If you succeed, I'll apologize to Vanellope."

"What does that have to do with Vanellope?"

"Secretly it does, trust me." Taffyta insured.

"You promise you won't back from it later?" Candlehead inquired suspiciously.

"Pinky promise." Taffyta stuck out her finger.

"I thought we didn't had pinkies?" Candlehead asked warily, looking at her. Taffyta blinked at the point and glanced at her own four-fingered hands.

She just shook it off. "Enough with the talk. Now, go, Candlehead. You don't have much time."

"Alright. I'll do it." Candlehead got up and rushed into the forest. Taffyta raised her eyebrow, watching her go. Even though Candlehead was acting a lot bolder recently, she was still in her old self, the old innocent and credulous Candlehead.

"Sometimes it really surprises me how easy she is to convince."

"Ahem." Taffyta turned back to see Vanellope standing with her hands behind her back. "Hey there."

"What do you want?" Taffyta inquired. "Here for a comeback on what happened last night? Look, I'm not afraid if you are."

Vanellope groaned. "Aw come on, why is it you always think I'm here for a dispute?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, Von Schweetz."

"Well, no, not this time." She walked up to her, casually taking a seat next to her, and looking at the sunset while playfully wagging her little feet back and forth. Taffyta wondered what she was up to, but decided to wait for whatever came. There was a moment of silence before Vanellope spoke up. "Beautiful, isn't this game?" Vanellope asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the scenery, Taffyta gave her a look. "Basically everything you'd want in a perfect game."

She agreed with a little huff. "Well, there's no doubt in that."

"But still you wonder why I chose it over _Sugar Rush, _don't you?" Vanellope asked, looking from the corner of her eyes, Taffyta rolled her eyes with antipathy. "It's got everything _Sugar Rush _never did. You can't disagree on that."

"Since when my opinion started meaning anything to you, princess?" Taffyta asked with vulgarity in her tone but Vanellope kept on her teasing smirk. "Plus, nothing can replace the kind of home _Sugar Rush _used to be; it was our origin, it was our real home, perhaps it just doesn't apply on you, doesn't mean it can't on each of us."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to live in a 'home' that was a nightmare full of bullies for 15 years straight. Ok, tell me one thing, Muttonfudge," Vanellope stated, shifting her vision back to the scenery. "If _Sugar Rush _somehow got revived back into the arcade…will _you_ choose to leave this paradise to go back there?"

"That won't happen, it can never happen thanks to you." Taffyta hissed. "_Sugar Rush _will never be back."

"Well, considerit happens." Vanellope repeated. "Be honest. Will you leave this game for it, Taffyta?" As Vanellope put more pressure in her question, Taffyta hesitated to answer. Vanellope pulled back, smirking as she waited for an answer.

"Well…maybe." The blonde answered, looking away.

Vanellope narrowed eyes. "You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

Vanellope moved closer to her. "Look into my eyes and say that again if you're being so honest. The truth is that you're an unsweet liar and way too self-seeking to ever consider going back!"

Taffyta pulled away with a huff. "Why, because it's not something you expected to hear?" She questioned and stood up, "And yeah, if the world I once used to knew suddenly start to tremble, I would care to check it out. Unlike you, you just shamelessly chose this game over everything, even your own so-called best friend. Oh wait, I forgot he's not your best friends anymore, because even he doesn't agree with your _scheisse_." Said replied, casually pulling her sleeves up her arms and was just about to walk away until Vanellope noticed the tattoo on her arm.

"Wait a minute," Vanellope glitched up and grabbed her arm, her eyes widened when she noticed Taffyta and Shank's name with _'Friends Forever'_ below. She started to glitch rapidly and glared daggers at Taffyta. "_What is this?_"

Taffyta smirked. "Oh this, I guess I forgot to show ya'. Cool, isn't it?"

Vanellope gritted her teeth in disgust. How pathetic, the tattoo wasn't even real. "Since when is Shank yourbest friend, drape hair?"

"The past week I guess? Took you long enough to notice."

"Uh huh? Well, you're a big doofus to even think that is possible."

Taffyta yanked back her arm in offense. "Why? You got a problem?"

"'Why?' Because, Strawberry-head, there's no way a cool and wise chick like Shank would ever be friends with a _bully_ like you."

Taffyta stepped back, slightly taken aback by her words. She glared at her. "Listen, if you want to fight over what happened earlier, then make it clear. Don't think you can bother me with these unnecessary comments of yours."

Vanellope took a deep breath as Taffyta started to walk away. This had to be settled now, _Slaughter Race _was yet another thing, but her friendship with Shank was the last thing she was going to share with this girl, not after she had lost Ralph because of her. "Er, wait. Listen, as I said before, I'm not here for a dispute, Taffyta. Instead…" Vanellope took a deep breath. "Would you like to make an agreement?"

"Agreement?" Taffyta confirmed. "What agreement? What makes you think I would _ever _make an agreement with you?"

Vanellope breathed out softly. "You remember the turn I passed within the game last night?" Taffyta raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What turn?"

Candlehead came running out of the woods with an excited grin on her face and shiny red mushroom in her hands. She was about to call out to Taffyta and triumphantly reveal the object she had managed to discover in the forest she was dare to until she noticed the two racers and the conversation going on.

"The game isn't over yet, the turn I passed still remains." Vanellope said, folding her arms and suddenly vanishing with a glitch, Taffyta looked around before she found her leaning on the spoiler of her car. "Truth or Dare, Taffyta?"

Immediately recalling her mom's orders, Candlehead hid herself behind a rock and peeped at the two. "Huh, so you want a revenge, I knew it." Taffyta replied, she should have guessed Vanellope wasn't someone to give up so easily, but neither was she. "Dare. Because I'm not a wet-pants like you."

Vanellope smiled, she knew how much of a rebel Taffyta was a and she had plans to use the same quality against her. "I dare you have a race against me." Vanellope hopped off the pink racer's car who was standing there with a bored face.

Taffyta gave her a funny look. "A race? I thought you refused to race by any of our side."

Vanellope shook her head. "No, not like that. A race just between us two, a big one, one that will settle our argument once and for all." Taffyta gave a curious look. "You may've realized there's room for only one of us two in this place called _Slaughter Race_. Why not have one big race to decide who is worthy enough?"

"And what happens with the loser?"

"They leave. And never show up again, and they gotta accept it without any excuses."

"Meh, you're just going to fudge-flippin' glitch out of every hurdle. It wouldn't even matter." Taffyta scoffed, folding her arms. Candlehead looked worried from behind her rock, this didn't sound well. "If you wanna talk about being worthy enough or so, let it be based on skills. Just skills. No powerups, no weapons, and no glitching." Vanellope bite her lips for a moment, her glitch was what made her 'her', she couldn't imagine racing without the use of it. But she couldn't let this one thing ruin her whole proposal.

"Right, okay, flipped shorts. I won't glitch, happy now?" Vanellope uttered with a sigh and let out a hand. "So, deal?"

"What track are we racing on though?" Taffyta inquired again.

"_Death Row." _Vanellope answered with a challenging grin. "The newest and toughest track of the game. It'll be exciting." Taffyta's eyes widened as she remembered what Shank had told her about the new track.

"You mean… that unfinished track that is being prepared for the update?" Vanellope nodded in approval. "No way! Shank ain't gonna approve that, racing on an unfinished track is madness!"

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, don't be a coward! Shank wouldn't to know! Plus, I _learned _to drive on an unfinished track FYI!" she exclaimed, waggling her own shaky arm. "My arm is getting tired, come on!"

Taffyta looked unsure. "I don't know…what if something happens?"

Vanellope was getting annoyed. "Listen, we're not gonna use weapons, I'm not gonna glitch, it's just a track, there's no danger left! But, in case you're afraid of losing, then that's another thing."she immediately received a death glare from Taffyta.

"Now listen, glitch, I'm never afraid of losing, because I'm not going to. Especially not from you."

"Uh-huh…we'll see 'bout that, my arm has almost gone numb now, so just say yes or no."

Taffyta was still unsure, it was all fine for Vanellope, but it was she who didn't had her code in the game yet. And the track was unfinished, if something went wrong, it could even cost her life… but she couldn't be a coward to Vanellope by refusing, could she? She could never back from a challenge, it was just not in her code, especially not if it was from the glitch. Taffyta glanced at Vanellope who was gritting her teeth while having a hard time keeping her shaky little arm extended. The strawberry hatted racer breathed out before finally shaking her hand. Vanellope smiled both in agreement and relief.

"Hah! I knew you'd never back from a dare, Taffyta. I proclaim you win this game of Truth or Dare." Vanellope said with an impressed smile. _'Cuz' you're gonna lose everything in this race, ga-doi.' _She thought.

"I hope you will keep your promise of following the rules."

Vanellope waved freely. "Eh, you know I never back from what I say."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much aware how much you do." Taffyta replied sarcastically.

Candlehead who had been watching all along gasped quietly. This was a war agreement. Clutching the pocket where she kept the phone Calhoun had given her, she attempted to sneak out without being seen by the two girls. Felix and Calhoun needed to know about this, or something bad was surely going to happen.

"But remember, nobody else at the arcade or Shank's crew shall know about this, or else-" Vanellope was interrupted by a breaking sound that came from a stick Candlehead had accidently stepped on. Both Vanellope and Taffyta looked back to find the source of the noise, they noticed Candlehead standing there with her palms covering her face, pretending to be hidden.

"Candlehead?!" Both said in unison. Candlehead uncovered her face and waved awkwardly. "You were spying on us?"

"No, I wasn't! I-I didn't hear anything…I mean I heard some of it, not all. I swear. I just gotta go, bye." Candlehead turned to escape but Vanellope glitched into her path to stop her.

"Hold it right there a second, you heard it all, didn't you?"

She gulped. "That…that you two just… agreed on a race battle to win your place?" Vanellope and Taffyta shared a silent glance, realizing she knew everything. "Listen to me, race battling is not the answer…why can't you two just accept each other and live here together?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Candles." Taffyta scoffed and gave Vanellope a cold look. "Besides, she deserves to get her butt kicked for letting _Sugar Rush_ to go down."

Vanellope folded her arms an narrowed her eyes. "Oh, as if that were to happen-"

"Stop it!" Candlehead exclaimed. "See, this rivalry won't lead you anywhere! You'll just end up hurting each other, so put down the race or I will call mom and dad and tell them everything!" She said, taking out the device Calhoun had given her. Vanellope took a look at it.

"Is that a communication device? I didn't knew Felix and Calhoun had one too." Vanellope wondered. "But there's something I still don't understand. Why exactly is this bothering you anyway? This is something both of us have agreed upon. What's wrong with it?"

"Because mom put me in charge to check up on that you two don't do anything stupid again."

"Mom assigned _you _to check up on us_?" _Taffyta asked in confusion. "Sweet caramel milkshake, Mom's bizarre decisions really spin my head sometimes. Look, I understand that you care, Candles, but you really don't need to butt in this time. Just let this be kept a secret, mom and dad doesn't need to know. Now just hand me the phone." Candlehead pulled it away.

"No, I'll not do what you tell me to do, Taffyta!" she denied. "Mom told me not to!"

"Come on! I just wanna ask mom what in the name of hot chocolate made her assign this to _you._"

"No!"

Taffyta scowled in annoyance at the denial. "Hand it over, momma's girl!" Taffyta attempted to snatch the phone from her, Candlehead ducked and dodged, and rushed to escape but accidently bumped into Vanellope. Both racers yelped, collapsed and tumbled, rolling down the hill. "Candlehead!" Taffyta called out with concern, rushing down the hill to check whether her friend was okay or not.

Vanellope who happened to land on top, held her spinning head, groaning. "…What in the name of the all-knowing binary digits of the code is even wrong with these people…"

"Candles, are you okay?!" Taffyta rushed over and shoved Vanellope off, examining her friend. Candlehead's helmet had fallen off and there were literal stars spinning around her head, it looked as if her head had hit something during the fall. Taffyta heard her mumbling something about her candle before passing out.

"I see she was being stubborn, but you didn't had to _literally_ push her that much. You know, down a hill I mean." Vanellope commented, sitting up, Taffyta shot her a glare.

"Shut up, Vanellope! I didn't push her! Not literally!" she growled. "You shouldn't have landed on top of her!" Vanellope narrowed her eyes.

"Me?! Yeah, like it was my fault she crashed into me like a bull." She defended. "You shouldn't have mocked her in the first place."

"I gotta take her back to the garage."

"Garage? So that everyone, particularly Shank sees her in this condition and we get accused for it? You can't be serious!"

"Well, what do you suggest then, glitch?"

Vanellope glanced up for a moment, thinking before eyeing Taffyta gravely and gesturing. "I know a place. Come on, follow me."

* * *

Shank pushed the brakes, her car drifted smoothly and stopped with a screech, inertia causing the two passengers in it to slightly jerk onward. Turning off the engine, she hopped out of the vehicle, followed by Felony. Shank gestured her to follow and begun walking to a dark and lonely lane.

"You really don't believe me, do you, Shank?" Felony asked lowly.

Shank shook her head in disagreement. "No. It's not that. But it sure doesn't hurt to try it myself, does it?

"Whatever." Felony rolled her eyes and shrugged. Footsteps echoing through the silent passing lane, they reached an area surrounded by three walls in such a way it was barely visible from outside. There was a big circular embedment situated on the ground with a keypad-like board consisting of buttons on it. Shank knelt down and inputted a code in it.

The circular embedment turned open like an entrance, revealing a pit-like passageway below. Shank stepped back as they were faced by the infamous sewer shark that hopped out of the passage, teeth bared out intimidatingly. The shark stopped roaring and widened its goofy, white eyes when it noticed the two racers.

"Shank? You here, sweetie?" The shark asked in it's usual, oddly out-of-place girly voice. "What is it you need?"

"You know it, Great White." Shank replied, glancing down briefly. The great white sewer shark's expression turned into a worried one as it recognized the signal.

"You know, I'm not supposed to let anyone into the passage of the Coderoom. I'll only let you in for you're the main character." The shark assured.

"I appreciate that." Shank replied gratefully. The shark exhaled and dropped back into the passage it came from, clearing the way for the two. Shank gestured her friend to follow who frowned.

"Please, there's no way I'm going in there again. It smells awful in there." Felony muttered, folding her arms stubbornly. She found Shank giving her an unamused and demanding look. She sighed. "Y'know, that look is one thing I hate about you, Shank."

"Just follow me, Fel." Shank said before she grabbed Felony's forearm and jumped into the pit, taking her friend along with her, vanishing into the darkness of the pit.

* * *

"You're sure about this, Vanny?" Inquired Nougetsia as Torvald and Sticky carefully laid Candlehead on a bed. They were all in a hall that seemed like an underground garage filled with some stored old unused vehicles. "You wouldn't wanna get in trouble because of this_."_

"Which is why I need you gals' help. Candlehead knows about our deal, if she told anybody, especially Shank, it'll be all doomed." Vanellope replied hopefully. "Just take care of her, until the race is over."

"Fine if it's for the sake of it."

"Hold on a sec! This is your _plan_?" Taffyta butted in angrily, she looked at Vanellope who nodded innocently. "I thought you said this deal was supposed to be a secret. Then why in the world do _they _know about it?!"

Vanellope shrugged. "Why does it bother you? It's Shank who doesn't need to know,"

"Yeah, well, I don't trust you, and neither do I trust them." Taffyta said, glaring at the recolors who returned it as well. "Candlehead is my friend, I won't leave her here in this state with them."

Vanellope put her hands on her hips with a questioning look. "Why, what do you suppose is gonna happen?"

Taffyta glared at her and folded her arms. "What makes you think I'm gonna trust you after you almost blew both of us up that night?"

Vanellope groaned. "Oh, come on, do you really have to keep tugging that into every single thing?! You know that was an accident and-" Vanellope realized she was getting back into the same old issue again. She took a deep breath and looked at Taffyta in the eye. "Look, despite how much I despise your presence, Taffyta, it doesn't mean I hold grudges on literally everyone. It's not Candlehead's fault you make her do whatever you want just because she's innocent." Taffyta gave her a look at this as Vanellope continued. "But that's another thing. My rivalry is with you, not her. This race is to get rid of _you, _so you can take your little 'friend' with you after you lose it. And I assure you nothing will happen." Taffyta gave her a silent look for a while, then to the other four racers, and then again to Vanellope before sighing.

"If anything happens to her, you all are really gonna be paying so bad for it. Especially you." Taffyta hissed with a finger pointed reproachfully right into Vanellope face. Vanellope smirked and lowered it before pinching Taffyta's cheeks.

"Focus on preparing to lose, Muttonfudge." She gave her four supporters a thumbs up before moving out. Taffyta narrowed her eyes and shook her head at the recolored racers.

"Never thought you all'd support a traitor."

"Ask me who was the traitor when you used to charmingly help King Candy be unfair to us all just because we did not have an original palette." Replied Sticky. "Like, was there ever a time you weren't mean to us? You guys always took the credit for everything we did on track."

"Oh, come on, those were just jokes. I never meant to despise you for being color swaps." Taffyta tried to convince, but got nothing but a bunch of impassive stares from them. "Okay, even if I did, what makes you think supporting Vanellope is gonna help you? In fact, what makes you think she wants to help you at all? She won't get anything from it, what assures you girls that she could not be using you?"

"Vanellope was never mean to us." Stated Sticky. "You know why? Because she has been in our shoes. It's something you'll never understand."

"More like because she never had time for any of that,her hang out time with Ralph never came to an end unless it was time for a race. You wanna know who she was mean to, you tell _me_ about it. There was barely a moment Vanellope didn't use her authority to oppress me back in _Sugar Rush_." Taffyta asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"Yeah, well, why wouldn't she though? You were a jerk to her for her whole life, bullying her for being a glitch. And yet you cry because Vanellope taunted you and there was nothing you could do about it?"

"So it's my fault if I got brainwashed by Turbo and was forced to be a bully, but it's completely alright for Vanellope to _choose_ to bully me just because she had the power to?" Taffyta wiped her eyes. "You imply Vanellope was never mean to you, but I was, huh? Who was in charge when you were left out to die the first time _Sugar Rush _was getting unplugged? Did Vanellope came to help you when you were about to die? No, she only dragged Ralph and her own butt outta there. Was she ever available when she was actually needed? No, she was chilling out here in _Slaughter Race_ like a careless brat. But who am I to judge? It's your choice who to follow. Go on, help her out fulfilling her 'dreams', Ralph did it and you saw what happened with him, he was left alone to rot like a piece of used candy wrapper. It's your choice to choose the same fate." They all hesitatingly shared looks. "And you…" Taffyta looked at Torvald. "You said my administration was no different from Turbo, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Because it's true." Torvald folded her arms determinedly, ready to face whatever comes.

"Fine. Just know Taffyta Muttonfudge is here at service in case trusting President Von Schweetz ends up being a wrong choice for you." Taffyta tossed a lollipop at her. "Stay sweet, fellas." She gave Candlehead a last caress before leaving as the racers silently watched her go. Taffyta nodded approvingly to herself, at least she had created a little doubt into the recolors' minds about Vanellope. The little former President still had a lot to learn about trust and convincing.

* * *

Shank and Felony walked down footpath of the dark underground passageway. Next to them was a big gutter, polluted water flowing through it, it seemed like they were inside the sewer of _Slaughter Race _itself. The smell was so awfully unpleasant that Felony wouldn't hesitate considering it the most disgusting location in all of _Slaughter Race,_ nothing in the world could disclose how in the world Shank didn't seemed to be bothered by it at all, probably because she was too lost in her own thoughts about the certain matter.

"Wonder why they couldn't find a more disgusting place to locate the coderoom." Felony commented sarcastically, clutching her nose. Shank ignored and turned to another alley which was covered with a stack of wood pallets and old tires, nearly too inconspicuous to be noticed. The two racers helped each other remove the junk out of the way in order to access the path hidden behind it. As soon as they managed to open enough gap to enter, they found themselves facing a big metallic door with a bigger keypad on it like the one they had faced earlier, red lights on both side and a screen above it saying 'LOCKED'.

Shank exhaled and pulled up her sleeves, cracking her knuckles determinedly. "Come along, lawbreaker, we've got a room to break into."

* * *

Vanellope walked out of the game, hands stuffed into her pockets and a delightful grin on her face. This was the best thing ever, she could not wait to kick Taffyta's butt in the race, this was going to be one epic race she was gonna always remember, and was going to make sure Taffyta does too and pays a good price for every insult she had put on her. Vanellope shook her head at the last thought; no, she had to make sure that whatever happens, Taffyta doesn't die. Because if she died, Shank will be done with her.

However, there was also a tiny unnoticeable spark of nervousness in Vanellope. Sure, she had been living in _Slaughter Race _for years longer than Taffyta or any of the candy racers, and was familiar with almost most of the possible hindrances that could occur in the gameplay, _Death Row _was completely a new thing that she had never seen. Not that she was afraid of driving on an unfamiliar track or anything. She had _learned _to drive on an unfinished track back in _Sugar Rush_; but not being allowed to make use of her glitching ability or use direct force against her opponent on a completely new unfamiliar track was not going to be an easy task. She trusted her skills enough for that, but all she had to hope for was that Lickety-Split was going to uphold her with the speed the whole time.

"Yo, V!" She heard a call and turned around to the same guy she had met back at OhMyDisney.

"Heya, Flint, what are you doing here?" she greeted with a smile.

"Was just passing by, nothing really. Wassup' with you? You look really charmed today, I mean more than before."

"Well, do I?" Asked Vanellope with a smirk. "Guess what happened? I found the perfect way to get rid of Taffyta!" She started explaining everything to him about her deal with the racer. "This is gonna be one big race! And not only I'm gonna kick Taffyta's butt there, I've got a chance to permanently kick her outta' my home! Then everything will turn back to normal! This is so exciting I'm gonna vurp!"

"…vurp?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, like a vomit and a burp together, and you know, you can taste it rising right up your throat, and it's like really disgusting! This is so exciting, WOOHOO!" she hopped around, throwing her both fists in the air enthusiastically.

"It's really great you're so happy about it, GirlBro. But you sure it's gonna be working, right?"

"Yeah! Once I defeat her in the race, she's gotta leave! That was the dare, Taffyta's gotta keep the dare, just like she made me answer that ridiculous truth." She replied, and stopped hopping around. "Ooh! And Flint, maybe then you can join us in here too! I'm sure we can have a role for you, I will talk to Shank about it once this all is over. I will teach ya' to drive if you don't know it."

He shook his head with a sigh. "Heh, that's really nice of you, V. But trust me, there's no need." He replied. "Anyway, so, what do you plan for the race?"

"Well, we've chosen the newest track in the game. The thing is..." Vanellope paused and glitched. "I've agreed not to use my glitch in the race, not that I can't win without it, but I think I gotta work on my car, can't have it malfunction at the time of action like back that day," she cringed at the memory of the time her wheel got busted the other day.

"I can upgrade your car for you if you want." Flint offered, Vanellope gave him a look. "I used to upgrade powerups and cars back in my game, I think I can totally modify your car to give it the best upgrades and boosters."

Vanellope smiled. "That's cool, but I don't suppose I need it. I can make it without any upgrades added to my car." Vanellope rubbed her chin, thinking. "But on second thought, I think it wouldn't hurt to use some speed boosters, just in case something goes wrong. And maybe a new set of better tires? You think you can do that?" She looked at Flint hopefully who smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, I can do more than that. You just bring your car to my workshop and wait till next day."

"It'll only take you a day? Cool!" Vanellope asked with surprise. "You sure you'll do it well, right?"

Flint gave her a smug smile. "Absolutely. Kid, I was known to be the best racecar designer in my game." He stated. "Just wait for your mind to be blown tomorrow."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Next upload will take time because I won't be able to work on this story till March due to exams, but I'm definitely getting back to it after that. Hope y'all can cope with that :)**

**Leave reviews please, they're always appreciated and makes my day.**


	10. Chapter 10: Upgrades and Updates

**A/N: Hello again fellas! Thanks a lot for your patience, my exams went well and now I'm back again with this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Back in the Arcade,**

Ralph slumped into his stump on his pile of bricks with his tiny Buzzzyphone in his hand, using his gigantic finger to swipe through the pictures. There was a set of blurry and distorted series of pictures of random areas of his arms and face, even one picture containing an annoyed Vanellope trying to snatch the camera from him. Ralph remembered the time when he first went to visit her during the update of _Slaughter Race_ and they goofed off the whole day around the web, with Vanellope explaining him complicated terms like _selfies_ along with some intense but meaningful lessons on 'how to click a photo of yourself with some stupid doggy nose and ears somehow magically being put on your face'_._ An attempt that ended up with having him accidently capturing every single frame of that moment in the phone, Ralph couldn't help but argue that it was not his fault his hands were too big to click the photo and ended up covering the camera every time. But at last, Vanellope somehow successfully managed to teach him how to click a photo.

He smiled at the memory, that moment had reminded him of the time he helped Vanellope learn to drive; though he had to bear some hurtful car crashes in the sensitive parts, some of them being _really _painful, but at the end she finally managed to control her vehicle, and soon her glitch as well. And after all the struggle, now she was finally the best racer in the most popular racing game on the Internet.

It was quite amusing how he and Vanellope could manage to figure anything out together, even without either of them having any knowledge about the task. Ralph swept through some more failed pictures before finally stopping at one 'perfect selfie' of him sheepishly smiling with Vanellope perched upon his right shoulder with a toothy grin, both of them holding each of the two halves of their broken medal together, thus completing it whole with it accurately saying the words _'You're my hero'_.

Ralph reached out a finger to softly trace Vanellope's face in the picture, his smile slowly faded and turned into a saddened one. He so wished it could be like that again, but it was so hard to believe that she decided to just…end it all just like that.

He looked up at the dark sky, the 8-Bit stars sparkling brightly, his eyes moved to one among them that was shining the brightest. She was probably too busy with all work due to the immense number of players, too busy having fun racing and maintaining her reputation in the game she considered her 'paradise'; of course she wouldn't want to waste her time trying to contact his own insecure self when she could use it for some butt-kicking enjoyment instead.

He sighed, he probably shouldn't be thinking this about her, but he couldn't help it. It had almost been five days. Five days since the incident that happened between them and he had still received no word from her. He had tried to contact her, but she never called or messaged him back, not even once, not even a single_ no_; she just ignored them, despite his voice message that made it clear he was ready to help her out, to listen to her. He decided to try again one last time, though knowing she probably wasn't going to answer. Picking up the phone again, Ralph clicked on her picture. The phone rang… and rang…and just rang.

Ralph bit his lips, counting every second to catch the one where she would pick up and answer with a childish insult like she always did… but that second never arrived.

Still no response.

The phone just stopped ringing and informed him to leave a voice message if he wants. With a wrathful growl, Ralph shut off the phone and dropped it onto the bricks next to him. Gritting his teeth and wheezing, he tugged the candy medal out of his neck and looked at it, biting his lips tearfully. She had promised she would always be with him, even when she was not around. _Always._

She had promised.

How could she break a promise? She was gone, she was not contacting him, not even giving him a chance to explain and he could not stop thinking about it even if he wanted to. Ralph sniffed, his eyes watering. He had spent 30 years being neglected, avoided, ignored and left alone by people; but never even in his dreams had he thought Vanellope also could do the same someday, he had thought she was better than that. He couldn't help it, he felt so…_betrayed_.

Felix and Calhoun glanced from distance at their friend looking at the medal in his hand. Felix shook his head at his wife who shrugged and proceeded to approach the wrecker.

"Hey, Ralph." Briefly lifting his hat, Felix greeted the wrecker who did not looked at him. "I see you're still upset about, well…things."

"Why does it concern you?" Ralph bluntly asked. "Why don't you guys just leave me alone like everyone else and go, be lovey-dovey somewhere else?"

Calhoun huffed. "Petty. We just wanna help you."

"Ralph, listen, you can talk to us about it if you want," Felix added. "You know, I'm like a brother to you."

"And Vanellope was like a best friend to me." Ralph replied, looking up from his medal and over to them, eyes narrowed.

"What is it you're trying to say there, Wreck-it?" Calhoun asked warily and folded her arms, Ralph jadedly stared at her. Felix tapped her foreleg and shook his head.

"Tammy, don't be rude, he's just sad 'bout stuff."

"Oh, yeah. Just sad… I'm just sad about stuff." Ralph rolled his eyes. "I just got betrayed, ignored and avoided by the person I used to value the most, getting picked on by everyone over that, and yeah, I'm just _sad_." He muttered. "'SAD' is an understatement, Felix!"

"Watch your chew-hole, Wreck-it! None of that gives you a merit to talk to my man like that." The blond-haired sergeant warned. The wrecker rolled his eyes and sighed stressfully. Felix firmly shook his head at her again.

"Tammy, it's alright, please don't be so hard on him." He insisted before walking up to Ralph. "Ralph, Clyde visited, he wished to invite you to this weekend's Bad Anon meeting."

"No thanks, I'm good. I'm not in a mood of getting more sickening comments and questions."

"'Ight, we'll just tell them the big bloke prefers decaying on a pile of bricks and scare people off if they try to help him, and not socialize." The blond woman commented. Ralph gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Felix, will you please tell your wife to just cut that out already? She's not helping."

"Did you cared when we tried to?"

Felix quickly hopped in. "Ralph, don't take us wrong, but just blaming yourself is not going to change anything. Why don't you come, spend some time with us? It will, well, at least briefly divert your mind for some time, y'know, talking will help clearing out your mind."

Ralph stayed still for a moment before looking at Felix who had a hopeful smile and Calhoun just… staring. He sighed. "Fine." Picking up the phone next to him, Ralph shoved it and his medal in his pocket before getting up and walking passed the two spouses.

"Some grown man." Calhoun muttered.

"Please, Ralph is very kind, Tammy." The fixer looked at his wife. "You know, he just lost a friend. He really is going through a hard time. You know how it feels."

**Meanwhile in the Darknet,**

Vanellope walked down the stairs with Flint. "So, will you at least tell me how it went?"

"You're impatient, Vanellope." Flint nagged, as she wiggled her thumbs together.

"I'm just worried for Lickety-Split, come on, just tell me."

"See it with your own eyes. Your Lickety-Split is in more than just a top-condition." He replied as he opened the door for her. Vanellope rushed in and quickly removed a poster off the wall, right where a door was located. Flint rolled his eyes at that. "For the last time, Vanellope. I don't like anyone enter my workshop without-"

"I wanna see her quick!" Vanellope called out enthusiastically from downstairs. He shook his head with a chuckle and followed her there.

"Easy-going, princess. I've got your ride just right here." He took out a remote and pressed a button on it, a platform descended from the roof which contained a big object covered in clothing. Vanellope stood there in utter excitement, eager to see her prized vehicle. Flint removed the cover for her, revealing the emerald, fancy designed racecar…which looked quite the same.

"What the…? She doesn't look any different." Vanellope remarked, inspecting the car from almost every approach.

"Never judge a book by its cover." He reminded, "I've added every upgrade I know of. Your car is now capable of producing super nitro, sturdier wheels, greater mileage," He counted up. "Also I put in weapons like spike stripes, EMPS…"

"Okay, slow down right there." Vanellope standing on the hood waved her hands downward dramatically. "How come we can't see any of that?"

Flint smiled and caressed her head. "Because, princess, if we could see them, everyone in your game would notice and Taffyta would get suspicious."

Vanellope snapped. "That makes sense!"

"But you'll get to know it when you drive. It's got everything I just told ya'. All you gotta do is press that button," He pointed to a red button with a skull symbol on the middle of the dashboard. "Just press that to activate and boom, your car is capable of literally blowing up anything in its way." He explained with a grin. "Plus, I put a cute little hanging ornament here for décor." He pointed to a little ornament shaped like a cupcake with his name signed on it hanging down the rearview mirror, Vanellope almost rolled her eyes at it. "What? I worked on it the whole night, can't I even put a signature down somewhere?!"

"No, I'm alright with that. But I never said I wanted to blow anything up. I thought I just asked you to put on some speed boosters and better tires, what was the need of all the other stuff? I'm not gonna be using them anyway." she inquired.

"Come on, it's just automobile weaponry. It can be useful, either now or anytime later."

"Yeah, but I promised Taffyta to race fair without the use of any powerups. There's no need for that."

"Don't worry, they won't activate until you press the button." He reminded. "But I guess no compliments for a dude's effort though, huh?"

"No, no, I appreciate it, really. I love it!" Vanellope quickly said with a beam. "I'm…I'm glad you're trying to help me out…you know, when no one, not even my best friend wanted to…thank you."

Flint looked at her. "Hey, I just owed you one, GirlBro. You helped a hacker steal a bunch of merchandise toys y'know. Now we're even." Vanellope chuckled.

"I will remember to ask Shank to consider adding you in the game as well, you deserve better than…well," Vanellope gestured to the workshop. "This domicile."

Flint ruffled a hand through his brown hair. "Yeah…we can see about that later. Don't you have a big race to prepare for now?"

"Flint," Vanellope glitched upon his shoulder, a softened expression on her face. "I'm serious. You'll do a lot better there, _Slaughter Race _may look a bit dystopic, but it can be the best dream place for both of us, just give it a chance. And I promise I'll make sure to have Shank understand that,just trust me, friend."

Vanellope felt his stony expression soften as well. She could somehow figure out that he still hadn't found himself being referred to by that word in years. "So…I guess we are even friends now… you really have no idea how much that can mean to someone like me."

Vanellope nodded with a smirk. "As a former hobo, I do actually."

Flint looked down and sighed. "You know, there's something I never told you, kid…I always wanted to be a racer."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Vanellope hopped up and down over his shoulder enthusiastically, Flint winced.

"Geez, easy up there, princess."

She grabbed his head, turning his face to hers so she could stare into his eyes. "I'll teach ya' to drive if ya' don't know, it's no big thing! Sweet Lolly, you can edit all our cars and even race and all that! Having you there would be fun!"

"I can't say if the game is really my place or not, but if it's yours, I'd be more than happy to help you just get it back."

"And we'll do it by kicking Taffyta's butt out of there!" Vanellope cheered.

"Exactly. Now go, prepare for your big race, kid. You got a butt to kick." Vanellope grinned as she hopped into her car and started up.

"I will see ya' later, Flinty." Flint stood there as Vanellope drove off, thinking about her words. She wanted to help him out of this indigence so bad, and provide him a proper place to live in her game. It'd been years since someone had considered him to a term as valuable as a 'friend', he couldn't help but feel obliged over her offer. With an envious grimace, Flint ran a hand through his cheek, over the deep dark scar that laid across his stubble.

If only things could be as simple as Vanellope considered them.

But anyway, Vanellope wished to help him out, and she sure was going to get her chance. And for that, he was going to make sure she gets what she needs. With a grimace, Flint took out his phone and dialed something up.

"Hey, Big D. Sup, it's Flint." He said as soon as the receiver picked up.

"What do you want now?" inquired a deep and stern voice on the phone.

"I need an appointment."

"Heh, why? You want to tell me your stupid sad story again, so I punch you in the gut again?"

Flint rolled his eyes. "No. I need to place an order."

"Very well. You got some money in your pocket or no?" the person on the phone asked. Flint turned and looked over to his bag full of Disney merchandise laying in a corner.

"No, but I got other stuff to pay with." He replied, getting an approving hum. "So, when do you say we meet? In an hour sounds well?"

"Fair enough." With that the call was disconnected. Flint closed the phone and exhaled. He put the phone back and picked his backpack, heading out. It was time to make things right.

**Back in Slaughter Race,**

"Ready?" Shank asked, recoiling.

"Yup." Answered Felony, standing before the big metallic door. Felony typed a code in the door's keypad, Shank rushed and thrusted her weight onto the door as hard as she could, but it made absolutely no effect on the door at all. Instead, she just bounced back down and a message popped up onto the screen above.

'_Keypad has been locked because you have entered the wrong password more than 5 times. Please wait for 30 second before your next attempt.'_

"Dang it!" She cussed, leaning over the door tiredly. Felony shook her head.

"I told you, it's not as easy as it looks. We've tried everything we could, we can't just break into a coderoom if the developers don't allow. They've changed the access password, that we can't just guess." Felony explained as she placed a hand on Shank's shoulder who was disenchanted. "It's alright, gal."

"It's all my fault."

"It's not. It's not up to you what the developers do, somethings just cannot be taken under-control, Shank." Shank looked up as a thought came into her mind.

"Wait, we're gonna have an update soon, maybe they will unlock the coderoom for a moment during the update? Maybe we can get an access then?" Shank suggested. Felony scratched her head.

"I don't know…how can you be sure they won't just delete them later? The players will notice the change after all."

"That's not our current concern 'cause that'll just take them another update to do so. Plus, don't you remember how we just added Vanellope and none of the players ever questioned it? They just thought she was a _Sugar Rush_ Easter Egg in _Slaughter Race."_

"I still wonder why they did so though."

"Because that's the power of nostalgia, Felony. Vanellope is a star-character of the 90s. And 90's Nostalgia is super-hot among people right now." Shank explained. "People DIE for cameos and Easter Eggs of their childhood games! They won't question the other racers, instead they'll LOVE more cameos, I'm tellin' ya. And you know what forces the developers to do something against their choices? Players' demands." Felony nodded. "We just need to hack our way into the coderoom before the update, I'm sure the fans will handle the rest."

"I hope your assumptions are accurate." Felony uttered with a sigh, suddenly she heard a notification and took out her phone. "Well, check this out, we just got more patch notes regarding the coming update."

"What does it say?" Inquired Shank as she proceeded to try and guess the door password one more time.

"Dear players…" Felony read out the mail. "Thank you for playing _Slaughter Race_, we hope you are enjoying the in-game challenges and daily quests. The brand-new update has been shortly postponed and will be released anytime during the end of the month. The update will include: New track: _Death Row_, new quests, car upgrades, some bug fixes. We have also faced issues regarding our last update, which included the addition of unwarranted characters that were claimed to be unacknowledged by our programmers. We apologize for this inconvenience and assure to remove any unwanted characters that have been added unauthorizedly in our next update. With regards, the Slaughter Race Team, NewTobikomi Online © Ltd."

Shank almost froze in tracks when she heard the last part. "Wait…remove any unauthorized characters that were claimed to be unacknowledged by the programmers…?" she muttered.

"Does that mean…they will be deleting anything added that was not officially licensed during the last update?" Felony guessed. "Like what?" Shank's shoulders fell limp as she slowly turned to face her friend, eyes wide with anxiousness.

"Felony, there's only one character that was not added officially by the programmers' permission but by us." Shank spoke in a low, nervous voice. Felony sweated as she realized what it meant.

"So, that could mean…" The two girls' eyes met with a horrified expression as they exclaimed in unison.

"Vanellope is in danger!"

#####

"You sure you're making the right decision?" Confirmed Citrusella from Vanellope who was leaning down into the hood of her car to inspect for any maintenance needed as they were in the basement.

"This is 100% gonna work, I told ya'." She replied. "Y'know, you just got one job to do, keep Candlehead's mouth shut until this all is over. I'll handle the rest."

"Okay, what if you lose?" the purple racer inquired that caused Vanellope to pause her work and peeked out with a menacing glare. "What? We gotta see about both consequences, don't we? What I mean is that you're not allowed to glitch or anything, nobody knows when tables can get turned. And if you get doomed here, we're all doomed."

Vanellope hopped over the hood to shut it down. "I told ya', girl. It's all gonna be fine. It's not like I can't do anything without my glitch, come on." Vanellope ensured, tossing away the wrench and brushing off her clothes. "But still, in case you have any doubts," Vanellope hopped into the driving seat and started it up, the engine growled louder than ever, blowing shiny sparkly nitro from the boot. "I've got my car upgraded. Nothing's gonna go wrong under any circumstances." Vanellope turned off her engine and glitched back out, walking up to Citrusella with a mischievous grin. "Any other queries?"

"Yeah, I do. Where'd you get those upgrades?" asked Torvald from behind with her arms folded and a curious expression. "Those powerups seems really vigorous. You sure you've got it all here?"

Vanellope rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh…does it matter? I mean, my car's ready n' all, that's what's important, right?" When she received nothing but insisting curious looks from the two, she sighed. "Alright, so there's this dude I met back in the darknet a few days ago and we became friends, he's a car designer type thingy, so I just kinda…asked him to add some upgrades to my car, y'know, just to make sure I don't lose this match or we're doomed like you just said."

"Uh-huh…How long have you known this guy?"

"I don't know…we met a few days ago when I was on my visit to the Funky Disney website, ever since then."

"You trusted a guy you've known for just a day?" She asked with oddity.

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "I met Ralph for just a day until we became friends, guh-doy, also this game before I decided to permanently stay here, don't be ridiculous. I just asked him to inspect my car, that's all, what's the big deal?"

The two racers shared a curious glance, Vanellope really didn't had even a bit of trust issues as she seemed to show, which was quite surprising to expect from someone with a rough past like hers.

"Also, this guy provided me a bunch of funky car weapons for like no reason." Vanellope added, scratching her head and looking inquisitively at the big red button with the skull face that laid on the middle of her dashboard. "Though I don't even know or have to use it, no weapons in the race was the rule."

"Look, Van, remember that whatever you do, better keep this race safe and unthreatening." Reminded Torvald.

Citrusella agreed "Yup, just starting line to finish line, that's it. Because you know what can happen if Taffyta…Y'know, got injured or something, Shank's not gonna be liking it at all, so go easy on it."

Vanellope scoffed. "What do you assume is really gonna happen? You think Shank's gonna throw me out if I did cause a little scratch on her friend?" she asked sarcastically. "Me and Shank are like really close, man, we've known to be sisters-in-arms on the streets."

"Yeah, I know…like you said back that day in the truth or dare game."

That suddenly reminded Vanellope of the talk she had overheard back that night between Shank and Felony, something about…telling somebody off. Was there any chance Shank was tired of her and could really tell her off after finding out about this dare she had forced down Taffyta's throat? Was Shank secretly holding any grudges against her? She couldn't help but feel the elder racer had been acting strange lately, a lot more stressed and tensed than ever before. If they messed anything up, this dare could result in a lot more trouble than a solution.

"Er…Vanellope?" Asked Citrusella with concern as the racer begun glitching while lost in her own thoughts. The two racers shrugged before Citrusella snapped her fingers before her face, pulling her back to reality. "You okay there, Prez?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, you kinda lost me there." Vanellope replied, glitching constantly.

"You were saying something?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're gonna make it." Vanellope replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets and turning away. She had to make it, she couldn't lose the bet with Taffyta and further lose her good friend Shank to the strawberry-obsessed brat, not after she had lost Ralph. She had to do anything to win this match, to attain her rightful place, her rightful home and her rightful best friend back before it all would get snatched from her. She had to _win_. "No matter what it takes."

Vanellope heard a noise and noticed Taffyta coming down the stairs.

"Well now, guess who's not practicing having her butt kicked?" Vanellope asked, returning to her sly smirk.

"Shut up, Vanellope. First tell me if Candlehead is okay." Taffyta asked with a hint of concern. "…Did she wake up?"

"Not yet." Vanellope shrugged. "It's better she doesn't wake up until we're over. Don't worry about her, Taffyta, they're all taking care of her. You can do better worrying about yourself right now."

"I'd prefer having my friends take care of her if your dare didn't had to be such a secret." Taffyta complained. "I still can't believe you included _them_ in this, I thought this was gonna be between us, you're such a filthy liar, Vanellope." Vanellope narrowed her eyes with annoyance and was about to respond until they heard some shouting. Both racers turned to look for the source of the noise and noticed Candlehead rushing, attempting to escape the four girls following her.

"Get back here, Candlehead!" they called out.

"No!"

Vanellope quickly glitched in front of her to stop her. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Candlehead, still panicking, tried to run into another direction and get passed Vanellope who just kept glitching into her way and blocking it again and again until the girl finally got exhausted of it. "Look, I can do this all day, so stop trying. We can't have you go out right now, Candlehead, not if you gonna reveal it all, nope."

"What you and Taffyta are gonna do is just insane! I'm so gonna tell mom and dad, they'll take you all down for this mess!" She proceeded to take her phone out but found it missing. "What the…where's my phone?"

"Don't worry, I've got it safe and sound." Taffyta said and took out the device. "You're not getting it until we're done with this derby." The recolors caught the Candleheaded girl, holding her back so she doesn't run.

"Taffyta, at least you need to understand. There are better ways to resolve this. I'm sure if we talk to mom and dad-"

"Can it, Candles! Mom and dad don't need to know anything about this! After all they're the ones who sent us to live here, they can't order us around and decide our lives anymore; we're not in a teensy little arcade game with tons of restrictions, this is the Internet! It's all our own life now, we get to decide what's right, not them!" Taffyta replied in annoyance. "We're not a bunch of dumb kids who can't lead their own lives!"

Candlehead sniffed sorrowfully, "I can't believe you can say such words about them, they're our parents-"

"_Adoptive_ parents." Taffyta corrected and rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Ugh, now don't make me feel guilty. I've got nothing against them, but they just wanted to get rid of us all along. Why else do you think would they send us to live here in the Internet when we could've just stayed with them in the penthouse instead? Obviously because those Nicelanders in dad's penthouse never liked us and wanted us gone! They all did." Taffyta replied, her eyes slightly watering. "Take it from me, Candles, adults only care about what the rest of the world wants, they don't care about what _we _want."

Vanellope watching it all raised her eyebrow reflectively. For the first time ever since being coded, she had to admit that she agreed with Taffyta. She recalled that it was the same reason she chose to stay there as well, as Ralph was the one always taking her decisions for her. She wanted to live her own life. The Internet made her feel free, it made her feel independent, and _Slaughter Race_ made her feel like herself. And the only reason she had to do all this right now was because Ralph just refused to listen to her. All he could listen to were the people in the arcade calling her 'Gone Turbo' and his desire to prove them wrong…by ruining her dreams.

What they felt just didn't matter to them; Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, they were all like that.

"Sorry but I gotta disagree with you, Taff. Mom and dad do not think that of us, quit being so paranoid. And I swear you two are not going to race battle." Candlehead hissed, much to Taffyta's shock. She never expected an innocent girl like her best friend to be this bold…especially against her. Taffyta shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in annoyance before finally eyeing her friend with such cold look that even made her candle's flame shudder. A chill went down Candlehead's spine, she really had pissed off Taffyta bad this time, and one thing she knew was that it was not going to result in any good.

"Well, then… I guess we gotta use the hard way on you, Candlehead."

#####

"Let me go! Are you all just out of your minds?" Candlehead cried as she was now tied up by Taffyta to one of the columns that supported the basement. "But Taffyta, you…you're my best friend, why would you do this?"

"I wouldn't have had to do this in the first place if you'd listen to me. Now stay here." Taffyta breathed out deeply, toying with the phone she was holding in her gloved hands. "But this is just temporary, trust me. It's all gonna be okay once we win this race."

"Which you never will." She heard Vanellope say from behind.

"I'm just trying to make things right!" Exclaimed Candlehead.

"So am I!" Taffyta screeched in annoyance and shoved a lollipop into Candlehead's mouth. "Just for once more in your life, Candlehead, keep your ditzy mouth shut for a while. It'd be really helpful." Without looking back, Taffyta turned back to leave. Vanellope standing there with her arms crossed and watching it all, gave her a look.

"Some friendship, huh, Muttonfudge?" she commented, only to receive a death glare from her rival. "I mean, I thought you were the one using an innocent truth to have fun questioning my friendship with Ralph, while all it took was just a simple dare to have you put your own friend hostage." She commented, raising an eyebrow. "But who am I to judge? As you said, you're smart enough to lead your own life without the interference of Sarge and…uh, I mean, your parents."

"Shut that annoying chatterbox up and prepare to lose, Glitch." She spat before stomping out of the garage. Vanellope was sort of amused at Taffyta's agitation, the four racers approached her.

"Well, Taffyta let it out heated up and all." Commented Nougetsia. "Poor Candlehead."

Vanellope shook her head in dismay. "Oh, you know what they say…tantrum is like boomerang; you throw it hard, it's just gonna hit you back eventually. See y'all after the race." With that Vanellope disappeared in a flash of glitch. Sticky eyed the rest of the crew curiously.

"What…? Never heard that before."

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, thought this was the best time to update because *drum rolls* it is also the one-year anniversary of this story today, so yay! Thanks to all my readers again who've been keeping up with it all along and motivating me with their precious support in the reviews.**

**Lastly, if you wanna have a look at the selfie picture referred to by Ralph on his Buzzzyphone in the first scene of this chapter, I did an artwork on it a while back. ^^**

**Link: deviantartcom /tipo-lover/art /828153641 (remove spaces and put dot before com)**

**Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken-Karted 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, having a bit of Writer's Block on this lately lol**

**Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

The darknet was silent and suspicious as usual. Footsteps echoed as Flint walked down a deep alley, his backpack hanging down his right shoulder securely. He stopped next to a heavy metal door of a lonesome cabin. With a deep sigh, he knocked before sliding the heavy door open and called out loudly as soon as he entered in.

"Big D! It's me, Flint!" He yelled up to his lungs and soon found two pair of eyes glaring down at him.

"Do you really have to yell that much?" asked the person as he slowly moved toward the light, reveal his huge worm-like malformed structure. "My little brother was asleep."

"Oh. Well, if I didn't, you were just going to lung over me anyway all 'WHO ARE YOU?!' as usual." Flint explained, sarcastically acting out.

"I only do that when people come unannounced. Coz' I HATE it when they do."

"You always make big deal about whatever anyone does anyway, Double Dan." He replied. Double Dan noticed Flint looking at his figure.

"Oy, you lookin' at mah'brother?!" he growled.

"Nah, just looking how much weight you're gaining lately, duh."

Double Dan growled and grabbed his collar. "Just spit out whatever is it you want, Flint. I don't got whole day for this."

"Neither do I. As mentioned, I need to place an order." He replied as Double Dan let go of him with a grunt and slithered back to his working table.

"So, what? You're expectin' me to fetch ya' a welcome aboard meal before you spill the beans?"

Flint exhaled deeply before looking at him in the eye. "I need you to make a virus for me." Dan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, duh. Obviously, you wouldn't come to me to buy a pack of cream rolls for breakfast. Hehehe," Dan snickered at his own joke that Flint not at all seemed to have found funny. "Got any description considering the virus? Might I already have something prepared."

Flint took out a paper slip from his pocket and placed it on the table. "Here's a list of all the requirements." Double Dan took it and put on a pair of small, round glasses as he inspected it.

"Uh-huh. That's quite a lot you're asking for there, huh." He commented.

"Just tell me if you can make it or not."

Double Dan shot him a glare and slammed the piece of paper on the table with a growl. "There's no virus Double Dan can't make, keep that in yer stinky mind, Flinty!" the worm-like creature took a deep breath before eyeing him with a smirk. "It only depends on how much riches you've got."

"I know." Flint took off his bag and tossed it open on the table, revealing a bunch of pop-figures, a big weird golden gauntlet with some fancy stones, funny looking ear headbands, some books, dvds and other stuff. Dan gave him an unamused look.

"What? You want a virus in exchange of toys?"

"Not toys, it's officially licensed merchandise. Straight up from the official website, you ain't got no idea how much they worth." Double Dan looked through it for a moment before shoving it all back into the bag.

"Fine. But it's gonna take time to make this thing. A week or so, I'll tell you when it's done." Dan remarked, "Uh, another thing, I've got something to tell ya'. I got a call from one of my regular clients, she wanted some assistance with you."

Flint snickered and inquired. "Oh, yeah? Who'd need an assistance with me?"

"You know…the algorithm chick of BuzzzTube." Double Dan replied with a grunt.

Flint looked surprised. "What does she want from me?"

Dan scowled at him. "Look, I'm not a mediator. I just told you cuz' she asked me, we've had been business allies for years, both in hers and mine." He admitted. "She said she needed help with some of your…rusty hacking skills."

Flint suddenly looked sulky. "Double Dan," He begun. "Didn't you tell her I don't do stuff like that anymore?"

"Yeah, I know. But she's a high-profile lady. You ignore her, and my business here is gonna get in trouble."

"And why would that be my concern?" Flint inquired, folding his arms. Dan growled and lunged forward to grab him, but Flint just stepped back and avoided. "Dan, you can't force me to do anything. This is about your business, not mine; and it's not like you've ever treated me like a friend either."

Double Dan gritted his teeth and exhaled. "Well, then go and tell her. Also, do you want your order done or not? If she put me into legal issues, I'll hold you responsible."

Flint stared at him for a while, thinking and sighed. "I really hate you sometimes. But fine, okay, just for this time, Dan." The worm-like creature grinned smugly. "I'mma get going. And by the way, guess what? Those mouse ears would look good ya'!" Flint joked, holding a pair of big, black mickey mouse ears headband, imagining it on Dan's face. Dan's face went red as he angrily snatched the band away from him.

"Get out!" he ordered.

"Adios then, I guess. But trust me, it really will."

"GET OUT I SAID!" after Flint left, Dan looked back at the headband curiously and put it on over his head. His little brother squeaked. "What, you also think it looks good?" His brother squeaked again. Double Dan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Right, I guess I'll keep it on then, only for a little while."

#####

Back in the basement, Candlehead hung her head down, glaring at Nougetsia who was leaning against a column facing her.

Nougetsia bite her lips uncomfortably and tried to avoid a look. "Will you stop giving me that look? It's not going to ease anything up for you." She assured. Candlehead mumbled, still having the lollipop in her mouth. "You're aware you can just spit that lollipop out yourself, right?" Candlehead realized the point and spat the candy out.

Torvald groaned at Nougetsia. "Seriously, Nougats? Did you really had to point it out? Couldn't you have just leave her be? Now she's gonna annoy us to the end."

"Let me go now!" Candlehead screeched again. "Please!"

"Just a little longer. Don't know how long it's gonna take Vanellope and Taffyta to be finally done with their race."

"They need to be stopped, fighting never leads to anything good. Either one of them can get hurt, how do you all not understand that?"

The racers shared a look. "You are worrying too much. It's just a race, it's completely safe, at least I think it is if both of them properly follow the rules."

"For once, Candlehead, why don't you stop caring about Taffyta? She's the one who put you here in the first place." The brown-themed recolor insisted.

"I've always listened to her, and I guess that's why I was too blind to see what's right. She may even think wrong about mom and dad, but I don't. I know they love us."

"But still they're not here, so we've got it all on ourselves. Think again, Candlehead," Torvald put a hand on Candlehead's shoulder. "Just quit being Taffyta's sidekick and caring about her every second; because believe it or not, she doesn't care and instead just uses you for her own purpose. She doesn't deserve the loyalty you have for her." Candlehead shut her eyes and lowered her head stressfully. Torvald was not wrong, no matter what Candlehead did, Taffyta never seemed to really appreciate it, sometimes she pretended to but only to flatter her. It was clear Taffyta still only saw her as a klutz and manipulated her into doing things due to her innocent and credulous nature.

"I know…That's why I need to spill the beans. I need to prove her I won't just always follow her commands. And I need to get out of here!" she now started struggling hard to get free. She tried to move her arms and legs, jerking her head hard.

"Stop struggling, listen, you can't get free-" Torvald begun but saw that Candlehead ended up managing to free one of her arms from the ropes and proceeded to free the other one. "Wait, how'd you…?" She stepped toward her but Candlehead's huge helmet banged into hers and she collapsed down. Torvald rubbed her nose in pain before exclaiming. "Quick! She's trying to get escape, y'all!" the other three proceeded to engage, but Candlehead had freed herself from the ropes and tried to run away. Sticky hopped into her way to catch her, Candlehead shrieked and ran into the other direction, only to be stopped by Nougetsia, now trapped between the two.

"Don't try and escape, Candlehead. You know you can't take us all alone by yourself." Sticky assured. But Candlehead wasn't going to stop, she gritted her teeth and ran straight into Sticky, bumping into her with full force and sending her collapsing back. Nougetsia rushed in but accidently tripped and fell along with Sticky, both bumped into a barrel that was sitting behind and knocked it over. Torvald jumped over Candlehead and tackled her. "Gotcha!"

Citrusella who was standing by and watching it all happen noticed something coming out of the fallen barrel. It was black and liquid and smelled like…fuel. Citrusella became anxious as she watched the fuel move closer and approach the spot of the two tackled girls, almost near Candlehead's helmet. "Torvald!" she yelled and rushed to her, trying to pull the girls away. "Let go of her, quick!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No! It's the fuel! It's the candle!" Citrusella tried to pull Candlehead away but the flame of the candle on her head touched the fuel, to which it immediately caught fire. "RUN!" They all quickly got up and rushed to take cover as the barrel exploded. The five racers hide behind the rubble of metal from old destroyed cars as the whole place caught fire.

"Woah, we need to get out of here! Quick!" Torvald pointed to the exit, which was blocked by the burnt debris. There was some open space though, enough for their tiny figures to escape. Avoiding the burning debris and explosions, the racers made it to the exit, climbing the debris carefully to proceed to the open space to escape. First Nougetsia, then Torvald, followed by Sticky and Candlehead. Citrusella climbed after Candlehead but the debris under her cracked and her foot got stuck.

"Aargh!" Citrusella yelped and she struggled to free her foot. Candlehead, responding to the yelp peeked back down to see the racer panickily struggling to get free as the fire was slowly approaching. "Help, someone!" Candlehead gulped and thought for a second. She couldn't just leave her behind, she had to do something, after all this started with her own candle. Biting her lip fretfully, she climbed back down to approach the recolor. She helped Citrusella release her foot from the rubble, took her hand and leaded her the way up the debris and to the exit, where the rest of racers pulled her out to safety. The racers united and rushed their way out of the building for dear life.

###

The kids rushed as they reached upstairs and away from the building itself before dropping to the ground, gasping for air after the near-death experience they all had just faced. Citrusella eyed the candleheaded girl -who was still panting- with surprise. "T-Thanks for helping me. But why did you do it?"

Candlehead blushed. "H-Hey…it's fine. You know, couldn't just leave you behind."

The crew of the adult racers, along with the other kids arrived.

"Holy Jeepers, what happened there?" Asked Jubileena as she along with the rest helped the racers up.

"Are you kids okay?" Shank asked with a look of concern as she inspected for any damage. "What's up with the explosion?" they all shared uncertain looks and glanced toward the burning basement of the building. Shank put her hands on her hips and wore an annoyed but curious look. "Mind if I ask what exactly were you doing down there?"

"Actually, um…"

"I'll tell you." Candlehead stepped in. "They all had me hostage in there." she exclaimed. Everyone shared curious looks, the recolors face-palmed.

"But…it's because of Vanellope and Taffyta." Sticky added in.

"What happened between them _now_?"Shank demanded with a stern look. "They got into a fight again, didn't they? Ugh, I'm so tired of this."

"No, they are racing!"

Everyone shared a puzzled look, including Shank herself as she begun, "They're _racing?" _she confirmed, the younger girl nodded. "…so, what's the big deal? It's a good thing, at least they've agreed to race by each other's side now." Everyone shared a nod, Candlehead shook her head hard.

"No, you don't understand! They're competing against each other! Like, as in a race battle!" She exclaimed. "The one who wins gets to stay and the loser has to leave, without further excuses. When I tried to stop them, these guys put me hostage so I could not spill the beans!" the recolors shared a nervous look and bite their lips.

"W-We didn't do it, they asked us to." Excused Sticky, getting nods from her colleagues. "Candlehead fell down a hill and hurt herself, so Vanellope asked us to take care of her until they raced, she said it was going to be completely alright after it…and even she didn't plan to inmate Candles or anything. Taffyta got mad and took the hard step to force her mouth shut by holding her hostage." Everyone shared a worried look and started muttering about how come they didn't knew about any of it.

"Quiet down, all of you." Shank calmed them. "Firstly, what you all did with Candlehead was just wrong, even if you just got 'asked' to do it. If she got hurt, you should have informed us." The recolors shared a look of guilt. "Secondly, it's still alright if Vanellope and Taffyta are just racing to resolve the quarrel between them." Shank muttered and turned back and made her way back to her car. Candlehead had a puzzled look.

"But-"

"Their rivalry is no longer in our hands to control, if they're doing this for a proper final decision, then let them do. In fact, at least they'll come to a conclusion after all."

"By the way," Little Debbie begun. "What track are they racing on?"

The girl scratched her head. "I…don't remember. Vanellope said it was a new track. I think I heard Taffyta say it was unfinished or something." Shank's eyes perked up as she looked back the girl. "It had somewhat a creepy name…"

"Was it _Death Row_?" Shank nearly whimpered. Candlehead looked at her as the elder racer walked up to her.

"Um, yes! That was it. It was _Death Row_. But…is something wrong with it?"

"Dang, isn't that the rough track created for the update?" Pyro commented with a shudder. "And for worse, it's still incomplete."

"It's definitely _never_ a wise idea to drive on an incomplete track. There's no guarantee for any bug or error that may occur." Butcher boy added.

Shank breathed out and glanced into the distance toward the direction of the track. "Get your cars ready and follow me." she stated to her colleagues who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go. Time for a tough rescue mission to go." Swizzle replied as he rolled up his sleeve and marched forward, only to be gently stopped and pulled back by Butcher Boy.

"Not you, little ones, you all stay here. Just let us handle this one." The elderly racer replied. The kids groaned in annoyance and started chattering.

"But we wanna help!"

"No. That track is way too dangerous. We've gotta stop them." Shank commanded. "Come on, let's go, crew."

#####

**Back in Tapper's at the Arcade,**

Ralph drank from his Root Beer glass with a stressful sigh, Felix and Calhoun by his side, Felix looked worried while Calhoun looked rather annoyed. The handyman gave his wife a questioning look, she responded with a shrug. Felix turned to Ralph, biting his lips uncertainly before beginning with a hopeful smile. "Heh, Ralph, see…don't drink so much you're going to have to use the washroom in between of the gameplay again tomorrow. You know how much of a trouble it was the last time." It seemed like Ralph didn't even hear him and just stared in his glass with a depressed sigh.

"What did I do so wrong for Vanellope to ignore me like this…?"

"Oh, come on, just quit with the depression already, Wreck-it." Calhoun snapped. "Besides, how do you know the Pipsqueak is intentionally ignoring you? It can something else."

"Exactly. It could be 'cause of something else, maybe she wants to contact you but is unable to at the moment, Ralph. And who knows maybe Vanellope will meet you herself eventually?" Felix added. "There are still chances you and Vanellope can mend your bond."

"There would've been if she was at least picking my calls!" Ralph exclaimed, shoving his phone into Felix's face. "She has forgotten me." He slumped into the table.

"She cannot forget you. Wait, Tammy and I will call Candlehead, she'll get you to talk to Vanellope. Right, Tammy?" Calhoun shrugged and proceed to take out her phone until Ralph grunted.

"No, Felix. You're not doing that for me. If Vanellope ever cared she would've done it herself, if she so wishes to ignore me, then I guess that's just the way it is. I was the one dumb enough to go after her and trust her…being nothing but her doormat for years. How foolish of me to even think she'd actually care for a stupid, mouth-breathing hobo like myself." He banged his head against the wall next to him. Felix looked sadly at his wife who shook her head in response, he so wished he could do something for the wrecker.

Ralph was just sick of it; he was sick of caring so much for Vanellope and getting nothing but ignorance in return. It was like an obsession that he was getting tired of and could not do anything to get rid of.

"Now, you're just being insecure there, brother. Trust me, she'd never think of you like that. She's been in your shoes, remember? She's just decided to move on with her life and live her dream, and I'd say you do the same. I don't know, maybe you should move on and try to get engaged in something new? So, you can keep your mind away from this."

Ralph looked up from his glass, thinking of something as Felix spoke. "You know…you're not wrong, but that ain't happening as long as I've got her in my mind." The wrecker turned to look at Felix with a firm look, who gulped. "Felix, you're like a brother to me. You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

Felix jolted back, taken aback by the sudden commitment. "Uh… I suppose?" He nodded hesitatingly. Ralph put down his glass and looked into his eyes, dead serious.

"I need you to go into the code vault of the game and use your hammer to erase all the heck out of my memories." He stated, almost startling Felix by grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him closer. "I just want to forget all the bad memories, all the moments and time we've spent together…everything that includes HER. Please, I want to permanently get her out of my life, and to stop being…_insecure_." Felix stared at him, too speechless.

"Now see, Ralph, you're just talking drunk. You don't know what you are saying. I mean…why-why would you desire that?" Felix asked. "Why would you want to forget Vanellope or the moments you've spent together? Aren't they the best and the most memorable part of your life?"

Calhoun just kept a firm look on the two as the wrecker continued. "Not after she's done with me. Those memories have become more of traumatic flashbacks of our false friendship that I can't get enough of." Ralph confessed and tearfully took Felix's hand. "Please Felix, I need you to do it for me. I just want a _restart _on my life, it's only you that I can count on. Only you can fix the damage I'm going through." He pleaded, Felix felt bad for him and could almost consider helping him with it.

"I…I understand, brother. But this action can be completely irreversible. You can't do it just like that. …I-I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Plus, my hammer isn't even programmed to erase stuff."

Ralph narrowed his eyes into a glare. "You wanted to help me, Felix, this is how you can help me out."

The next moment, Calhoun grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him back, facing the wrecker with a firm look. "So, basically, you just wish to forget the girl to get a relief for yourself. What a four-lettered word you're being there, Wreck-it."

Ralph eyed her, confused. "What?"

"_Weak!_" She hissed, Ralph flinched.

"Oh please, just leave it be, you don't understand, Calhoun." Ralph muttered and proceeded to pick his glass of Root Beer, but Calhoun snatched it away from him.

"Being a hero isn't about getting drunk and crying, acting all insecure over little things, Wreck-it. You can do better trying to act like a proper grown man and overcome the difficulties."

Ralph narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "If Vanellope doesn't see me as a hero anymore, there's no point trying to be one."

The sergeant huffed. "Huh, some _hero_. No doubt the Sugar Plum learned it all from you. Kids can be stubborn, Wreck-it, why wouldn't you step up and be a good role model to her? If you so want her to consider you her hero, then better act like one as well!"

Felix nodded in agreement and grasped Ralph's massive hand. "Ralph, it's important to understand a kid's needs and supporting their dreams, not making them feel like you hold tons of expectations from them. Do you know when Tammy and I handled our 14 kids, they weren't any polite either," Felix explained. "I understand Vanellope…doesn't have a good reputation here anymore due to her actions, perhaps that's why she never even shows up. She decided to move on with her life and you did well by supporting her dreams, and even inspired people including us to send our kids to the Internet so they can achieve something new."

"That's right. But before that we taught them to act like proper civilians, discipline and self-control is very important in kids, but it's something you never bothered to equip in Vanellope." Calhoun stated. Ralph rolled his eyes. "And there were fourteen of them for code's sake, Wreck-it, you just got one to handle and yet you're whining so much." She said with a scoff, Felix looked at her with unsurety. The last statement annoyed Ralph, he slammed his fists on the table and got up to face her with a glare.

"So, what is it you guys are trying to prove? You just got called Mom-Dad by a bunch of kids and are just acting like the greatest parents in the universe to ever exist, while all you did was getting FOOLED by your own kids!" he protested.

The two spouses shared a glance of surprise. "Fooled by…what? W-What are you talking about?" Felix asked.

"Well, Felix, if you and your wife taught such excessive moral values to your kids, then why the heck don't they just forgive Vanellope and move on with her? Simply because they act like adorable little angels in front of you and total jerks to her!"

Calhoun growled and pointed a finger straight in his face. "Watch your big chew hole there, Wreck-it! It's my kids you're talking about!"

"Tammy, please! We're here to help him outta' this, not fight with him." Felix insisted.

"Help him? Didn't you hear all the immense amount of bullroar this drunken junkpile has been talking from the recent past moments, Felix?"

"Huh, so the truth offends you? But it's all happening because of them! There's gotta be a reason Vanellope can't befriend them. Even if I have to say it a million times, I'll do, but I'm not backing from the fact that your kids are a bunch of BULLIES and they just tricked you into thinking they're some cute little angels while they're actually nothin' but a bunch of ROTTEN LITTLE CAVITIES, Calhoun!"

With an audible snarl, Calhoun seized the wrecker by the collar and laid five swift, vigorous smacks on his cheek, pulling him completely out of his drunkenness. Everyone in the bar glanced either shocked or amused at the brawl.

"TAMMY! STOP!" Felix exclaimed, trying to pull his wife off the wrecker who stared with wide, terrified eyes at the furious sergeant.

"Think twice before accusing my kids for any nonsense commitment, hogwash, or I'm gonna slap all that root beer out of you!"

"Tammy, please, people are starting to stare." Felix whispered, nervously glancing around while slowly pulling his wife away from the wrecker who grunted and rubbed his sore cheek in pain, now in full consciousness.

"Urgh, then teach your kids to learn and move on with life then instead of me!" he exclaimed at the sergeant who turned at him, put her hands on her hips and scoffed.

"Says the man who did nothing but eat BurgerTime and drink tipple with his kid for 6 years straight and calls it 'parenting'." The sergeant huffed. "Your habits are the reason Vanellope has no self-control."

"Please, calm down, you two," Felix suggested, but was ignored as Ralph stood back up to defend.

"I NEVER said I was 'parenting' on Vanellope! She was not 'my kid', she was a friend to me, and I just wanted to help her live the life she never got to live instead of putting more restrictions on her despite the ones she'd already been through." Ralph slowly starting to tear up. "…I just… wanted her to be happy for once in her life, so I could be too." Tears rolled down his cheek, Calhoun looked at him firmly. "I just wished to be the hero she wanted me to be."

"No, Wreck-it, you wished to be seen as the hero _you _wanted to be." The sergeant corrected, Ralph gritted his teeth and wiped his tears. "And trust me, those are completely different things."

"…maybe." He admitted, clutching his fist. "If it's a crime to want to be someone's hero, then so be it."

The sergeant shook her head. "That's it. I'm done trying to help out this idiot." She huffed and stomped out, much to Felix's concern. Ralph glared down at him.

"Thanks for the support, Felix. Really made me feel better." He grumbled, rubbing his jaw in pain while stomping out of the bar. Felix sighed and looked back at Tapper who had been watching silently.

"I will pay the tab, sir…and fix whatever is broken."

"Seems like there's a lot broken that you've been unable to fix lately, Felix." Tapper commented, giving him a comforting look. The handyman sighed, he sat down and pulled his hat down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, there is, a lot."

Ralph sniffed and wiped his cheek as he struggled to get out of the train that had gradually transported him back to his game. He gritted his teeth furiously remembering the sergeant's words.

"Parenting… what do they think, they're such great parents? They're all the same, just pretending that they care. And Vanellope… I thought she was my friend…how stupid of me." he marched off toward the apartment and made his way down into a lobby in the backyard that led into the basement. "If Felix won't help me, I'll do something myself to assure I have nothing to remind me of her 'friendship', no matter what." he muttered to himself.

He opened a door to enter a dark room, only to trip on something and fall on his face. "Ow…" The wrecker groaned in pain, as he slowly reached up to turn on the lamp on a table, brightening the room. He rubbed his head and glanced down at the object he had tripped on, and noticed it an attractive-looking, red and white striped colored box that had collapsed and spilled out all the stuff it held. "Golly Mother Hubbard…" He muttered, proceeding to gather the stuff back before pausing when he noticed something.

There were some old candy boxes, weird looking clay figures, some letters, and even some distorted looking drawings, he remembered that it was all the junk Vanellope had ever given him that he had decided to collect as 'precious memories'. Among all the stuff, there was one thing that wasn't given by her; an old looking diary, it was brown in color and had some pages clinging out as well. Ralph immediately recognized it and slowly opened it. Words with huge font written with a messy handwriting that belonged to no one but himself filled its clean white pages. He turned through the pages, giving a quick glance to each of them. His heart begun throbbing, his breath became heavier, eyes tearing up and the turning of pages became so rapid he was barely observing them anymore. It just took him seconds to reach the last page, on which there was a small note written.

"_To my best friend in the whole wide world. Even when we're not around, we will always be together. See you soon."_

He stared at it with watering eyes, as a soft murmur escaped his throat. "Best friends forever…Always be together…" he clutched the diary, his look slowly changing to an infuriated one. "Only if that were true. She's _not_ with you anymore." Ralph shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he didn't acknowledge himself tearing off the pages one by one. "She has forgotten you!" he yelled and threw the ripped-up dairy up in the air, breathing heavily as pages showered around down on him like raindrops. "She has…forgotten me."

Ralph clutched his hands tighter than ever, breath still heavy and eyes still watering. He needed to let it all out. He needed to wreck something, right at that moment. He _needed_ to. He growled and with a grunt, blindly threw his fist at his side, hitting a pile of boxes perched upon one another, destroying them.

"Vanellope has forgotten me!" Ralph got to his feet and stormed toward the table in the corner with a lamp set on it. He uppercut his fist into it, sending both the table and the lamp flying, and further kicking off a swing chair next to it. Only, punching off the lamp disconnected it from the switch and darkened the room again, and he couldn't see anything. Annoyed by this, Ralph proceeded to let it all out at once. "AARGH, I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and once again threw his both fists at a random spot in the dark room.

**CRASH!**

He felt whatever object he had hit getting crushed under his fists. Breathing heavily and finally calming down, he heard some footsteps and panicked mutterings from outside as the Nicelanders approached the situation.

"Sweet Mercy, what happened here?"

"Who is in there?"

"Turn on the lights!"

The lights turned on as they noticed Ralph crouching with both his massive fists planted on an object that looked like a crushed rubble of chocolate creamed waffle with four big cookies on each corner. Ralph's eyes widened, his fury vanished and his whole body begun trembling as he gasped on recognizing the object that he had blindly wrecked. "No…"

Laying under his fists was a kart.

The very same chocolate waffle kart he had built years ago with Vanellope and had kept there securely ever since she left, now looked like a smashed cake. "Oh no, it can't be…please, not again." Ralph dropped down to his knees, looking down at his chocolate-covered hands in disbelief as the sudden memory of him wrecking the precious little kart years ago came in his mind, and the sound of Vanellope crying and pleading him to stop echoed in his ear.

No, he couldn't have done it again, he couldn't have wrecked the wrong thing again.

"Huh, should've known it'd be him." Gene huffed, folding his arms. "You just can't let us sleep peacefully without wrecking at least something in the house, can you, Ralph?"

But it seemed like Ralph hadn't even heard him, and begun gathering the broken pieces of the kart, and begun trying to patch them back together, only for them to fall back down. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He muttered to himself, hugging the pieces close, sobbing.

"Yeah, like that's gonna help." Gene huffed again, Mary elbowed him with a shush.

Ralph stared down at the vehicle tearfully, barely anyone knew everything he had formerly done to protect the kart. He was not the only one who had broken it. He closed his eyes as a certain memory of a moment related to the go-kart went through his mind.

* * *

_Ralph smiled at the pie he was holding as he entered the castle of Sugar Rush. He pushed open the huge doors of the castle, walking down the pathway leading to the Throne Room which Vanellope had previously renamed as the 'Presidential Assembly Court' or whatever she thought that even meant._

_Today was special; the results for the first election of the game's constitutional democracy were out. Ralph had prepared some of his delicious 'burnt pie' for the kids at the Fix-it's request, as a congratulation present for the new President of Sugar__Rush. Though he didn't really know who it was, it'd be fairly obvious once he reached the castle. They all had so politely understood Vanellope's reason of leaving, it wouldn't hurt to get them something nice, would it?_

_He stopped when he faced the two donut guards guarding the door. "You got an appointment?" asked Duncan._

_Ralph grinned at them. "Heyo, donut guys! Just heard y'all just had your first free elections, so, just thought to congratulate the President…heh, whoever that is now." He said with a chuckle. "Vanellope would be very glad to know you're still carrying on her idea of democracy."_

_The two guard shared a worried look. "The President is kinda busy with the setting up of the court. You might wanna wait."_

_Ralph thumped him on the back, a bit too hardly that the donut collapsed. "Oh, come on, won't be long. Plus, this pie ain't gonna wait to get cold. I'll be back out soon, see ya' in a while." With that he walked straight inside, leaving the two donut guards confused. He chuckled to himself, those guards really were still scared of not letting him in directly, especially since their previous President had strictly prohibited anyone from stopping him from accessing anywhere in the castle. _

_He stopped at the door and proceeded to knock until he heard some noises coming from the throne room._

"_We'll get rid of it. Yeah, that too."_

"_What do we do about the kart, Your Excellency?"_

"_Oh, don't worry, I've __**plans**__ for it,"_

_Ralph narrowed his eyes; he knew that voice. Guess just what he was afraid of had happened. He opened the door and peeked in to observe the messy throne room. Ripped wallpapers, curtains torn off the columns, assembly seats temporarily shoved into a corner, as a Strawberry-themed girl stood there, her eyes fixed up on the familiar multi-flavored racecar that stood on the dais next to the Throne of Sugar Rush. Slowly walking up to it, she snapped her fingers as two Oreo guard with huge jawbreaker hammers begun approaching it, Ralph's eyes widened with shock when he realized what they were doing._

"_WAIT!" He yelled, everyone paused and turned back to look at him. "NO ONE WILL TOUCH IT!"_

"_Don't you know it's impolite to enter an office without knocking?" The racer inquired casually, licking her lollipop._

_Ralph narrowed his eyes in anger as he looked at the guards. "Hands off the go-kart. __**Now.**__" The guards trembled and backed away._

_Taffyta glared at them. "Don't listen to him, fellas. You heard me. Do it!" she ordered. The guards shared a glance with a gulp and lifted their jawbreaker hammers again to smash the kart. Ralph growled and threw the pie he was holding right at the guards' face, knocking him away. He dashed forward and hopped over the dais, grabbed the guard's hammer and knocked them both down with it as he stood protectively before the kart. Ralph felt a tug on his overalls and turned around, fist extended, only to stop when he found it was Taffyta, his fist hovering inches above her pink helmet. "Stop beating my guards up, mister, you're in my castle, not in Street Fighter's wrestling ring."_

_Ralph lowered his fist, looking at her angrily. "Mind explaining what this is, Taffyta?"_

_Taffyta folded her arms, "I'm renovating up this throne room, that's all. It needs to be pinker."_

"_Not that," He gestured toward the kart. "Who said you could put your hands upon that thing, young lady?" _

_Taffyta gave it a disgusted look. "Well, it's useless and I have no reason keeping garbage in here, so was just gonna dump it."_

"_**Dump it?**__" He hissed. "__**Garbage?**__ You got strawberry for your eyes or what? That's Vanellope's kart you're taking out!"_

_Taffyta closed her eyes and raised a hand. "Oh please, we don't talk about that derelict traitor here in my game. She'd better be forgotten."_

"_**Your game?**__" Ralph huffed, "Don't forget Democracy or not, the code still states Vanellope as the Princess. So, just 'cuz you somehow got elected by whatever unfair means, doesn't all suddenly make it your game, kid."_

_Taffyta glared up at him. "For your information, I've been fairly elected by the public unlike your friend who just DECLARED herself the leader just like that, Mr. Wreck-it Ralph!" The racer snapped. "And no, you got that wrong. Vanellope got her code added somewhere else, it's removed from here, so the game does not recognize her as anything now. Sugar Rush has no official Princess anymore, I'm all it's got now." She smirked. "And I won't hesitate getting rid of every single trace of the terrible excuse of a President who abandoned us and became the Second-Turbo to our game." Ralph gritted his teeth and lifted his fist high, only for some more armed Oreo guard to dash in and surround him, pointing their spears up at the aggressive wrecker. "Don't even think about it. I've got more of them than you know. We don't want any trouble, but I'm not afraid of protesting if you create any."_

_Ralph lowered his fist, eyes fixed furiously at Taffyta. "Don't call her that again, ever. She's nowhere near even the slightest bit around that…that monster." He hissed._

"_Hiding the truth doesn't change it, Mr. Ralph. And it's not just me saying it, all of Sugar Rush knows who the real 'bad guy' is, how many people will you be threatening otherwise?"_

_Ralph sighed lowly, not taking his eyes off the girl for even a second. "Whatever. But the kart still belongs to me and Vanellope." He pointed at the two signatures on the side of the vehicle. "And if she's not here, I'll take care of it. Same for all her stuff." Taffyta shrugged, as the guards slowly begun lowering their spears._

"_Fine if you insist. Take it to your dump where it belongs."_

_Ralph huffed and effortlessly picked the vehicle up in both his massive hands, holding it protectively above his head, away from anyone's reach and began walking out of the throne room. "And by the way," He paused and turned back to look at the new President right in the eye. "Congratulations on finally moving on from licking Turbo's boots." Taffyta didn't take her eyes off him as he left, she growled in annoyance and stomped off. Passing by Sour Bill, she paused and turned to him. _

"_Make sure we do not let anymore insolents like that in Sugar Rush ever again."_

"_Hmm…"_

* * *

Ralph was never allowed back in _Sugar Rush_ ever since that incident, but it was not like it ever mattered to him. He stared at the kart with wide eyes, the same kart he had barely managed to save from Vanellope's former bully, was wrecked again. He had made such a big mistake, how could he lose his temper that much?

"What's wrong? Oh, Jiminey Jaminey! Ralph, what happened?!" Felix asked as he arrived in there.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Felix." Gene stated with relief. "You know, the usual 'bad guy being bad' again."

But Felix recognized the situation. He walked over to Ralph who was sobbing at the broken vehicle. "Ralph…brother." He grasped his arm. "Don't cry, it's okay. I'll…fix the kart for you if you want."

Ralph nodded, tears still rolling down his cheek. He had learned it. He could not just get rid of the memories and forget his best friend just like that even if he wanted to.

He just couldn't.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar errors. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Race

**New chapter is here, enjoy.**

**Note: Might contain some violent and mild injury scenes, you've been warned.**

* * *

As Vanellope and Taffyta reached the starting line of _Death Row, _Vanellope took off her googles and hopped out of her car, and so did Taffyta. Both racers came face to face as Vanellope began to recite the rules.

"Alright. We'll be starting off from here, drive across the road and though that smelting mill thingy or whatever that is you can see there." Vanellope explained, pointing at the factory type structure located at some distance, smoking out black smoke. "Through there, we'll be finishing at the line which is located at the very entrance of the mountainy Topical Drift track." Taffyta nodded. "We're both well aware of the rules. No ramming into one another like crazy, though slight use of force is exceptional, everything is based off skills; no weaponry, no use of powerups, no cheating-"

"And no glitching." Taffyta interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, that too. It's all well aware of already: you win, you stay; you lose, you leave. So, no reason wasting any more time. Let's race." Vanellope offered a hand, and Taffyta shook it. She couldn't help but get a slight sensation of coldness in Taffyta's hand. "What's wrong, Taff? Are ya' nervous already?"

Taffyta frowned and tightened her grip on Vanellope's hand, shaking it roughly. "No. Not even a tiny bit."

Vanellope tapped her on the shoulder with a smirk. "Hey, it's normal to be nervous, fella' racer. Plus, you're on a literal life risk here. Don't worry, I'll be going easy on kicking your butt."

"How kind of you, princess. Too bad nobody needs your sham generosity." Taffyta scoffed sarcastically. "Mind your own butt."

Vanellope shrugged. "Geez, just tryin't be nice there, Feisty Hat. Fine, I won't go easy on you then. Plus, there would be no fun otherwise." Though the statement didn't really matter anything, despite what she said earlier, Vanellope had no plans of going 'easy' on Taffyta anyway, but there couldn't be any true fun in the race without a tiny sprinkle of humiliation on one another.

The two racers proceeded into their respective cars. Vanellope seated herself and started putting on her race goggles. Taffyta tiptoed behind the car, and slipped something within the right wheel, and then inside the blowing tube of the engine of Vanellope's car.

The strawberry themed girl smirked. "Now we're ready. This is gonna be fun."

"Hey, whatcha' doing back there?"

"Nothing. Was just looking at something." Taffyta replied casually before walking to her own car. Vanellope smirked.

"You'll see the real mindblowing stuff when we're on road, Muttonfudge."

_'My bubblegum bomb is gonna blow your mind first, glitch. You'll remember well who you messed with.'_ Taffyta thought, giggling to herself as she adjusted her helmet. "Let's begin."

Engines growling loudly, the two racers gripped onto the steering wheel tightly and moved their eyes straight up the overly silent, dusty road ahead, with no idea what they were gonna be facing; ready to begin with the probable biggest race of their lives, a race that would decide the fate, the future. Within the well-hidden nervousness, Vanellope mentally told her glitch to settle down, at least for as long as the race would go on.

Taffyta sighed deeply to herself, she had to be careful. She had no idea what was gonna come, but she had to be careful with her life, for she would actually die if something went wrong. She kept reminding herself, _she could not regenerate._

But this was not an excuse to lose the race, she had to win no matter what. She had never proposed to lose against Vanellope at any cost since the day she was coded to be a racer, even though she could never really beat her back in their old game either -something she'd never admit- still she never let it discourage her or make her feel any inferior. Losing never defined her, only winning did.

But this race was different, she had to beat Vanellope in it at any cost, whether it took fair or… dirty racing; more likely the later but in a stealth mode. And she had just the right strategy for it.

This was all about strategy and skill after all.

**3…2…1…GO!**

Their engines growled louder with the last count down, both cars started up at the same time, until…

**Splat!**

Vanellope's car all suddenly struggled to proceed. "What the…?" as Taffyta's car took barely a second to disappear into distance, Vanellope hopped back to see some sticky substance stuck in the blowing tube. It was bubblegum. A bubblegum bomb had blocked her blowing tube and failed her car to start. Gritting her teeth and groaning in annoyance, Vanellope rounded her hands into fists and smacked them down. "Barely a second over and you're already started with your dirty tricks, Taffyta."

* * *

After a few moment when Vanellope managed to start up her car, Even with the annoying bubblegum trick Taffyta had played on her earlier, Vanellope had still managed to catch up with the girl, maybe because of the new mileage upgrades her car now had, she honestly did not know. Puffs of dust blew from behind the two racecars as the two raced across the track. The track was unexpectedly clear during the first few miles, much to Vanellope's surprise. She had expected it to be a tough one as the rumors said. At the moment she was just looking for a chance to make Taffyta pay for the unfunny prank. She went on to annoy her on the track itself.

With a toothy grin, Vanellope steered until she was moving right next to Taffyta. "Pssst! Hey, Taff!" she called, to which Taffyta did not bother move her glance off the road. "Easy there, Taff. Don't just get too lost in."

"Thanks, now why don't you get lost?" Taffyta replied, rolling her eyes. "Keep your eyes on the road or you'll get hurt, princess."

"That really wasn't funny, Taff, sticking a bubblegum bomb in my car. I know it was you."

She scoffed. "I'm sure there wasn't any rule regarding that. Ain't got the guts to get through a little trick and you say you belong in _Slaughter Race_?"

Vanellope narrowed her eyes, "Huh. Yeah, says the girl who has a fake tattoo cuz' she couldn't get a real one."

Taffyta's eyes shot open as she glanced at Vanellope. "W-what? How'd ya' know?"

Vanellope looked back at the road with a smile. "You can't fool me, ga-doi! The bald tattoo dude told me everything."

Taffyta gritted her teeth. "Well, that's none of your business, glitchy butt. You don't even-"

"Eyes on the road." Vanellope piped right before steering off the other side. Taffyta looked back at the road to see a turn of 90 degrees. She yelped and swung the steering wheel while pushing the brakes as she had nearly missed the turn and rammed into the fence. Vanellope who had speeded up and dodged it already, let out a chuckle over her adversary's flop. This track was a piece of cake, she couldn't see what exactly everyone was so afraid of.

Vanellope could now see the approaching of the big structure of the mill from distance. She looked in her rearview mirror to notice Taffyta trying to catch up as the road led them inside the mill, and as soon as they passed into the big, tunnel-like entrance, they were greeted by utter darkness. Despite both of their headlights on, it was still inconvenient to properly see anything through the dark.

Taffyta, being afraid of darkness ever since a long time clutched her steering hard, continuously reallocating her eyes from left to right cautiously as she drove blindly around the road at a much slower pace, her heart beating fast.

Vanellope kept on a rather determined look, trying to see through the blackness of the mysterious track. This was a new kind of vault that she had never seen before. How long was this going to be?

But the patience wasn't long as the next moment, the two racers all suddenly found the ground beneath them disappear out of nowhere, letting their cars in motion fly through the air. The surprised shriek of the two girls could be heard, giving them the currently undue awareness of each other's presence. Their screams were audible before they were dropped back onto a hard surface with a loud metallic thud, greeted by an unsettling smell as the lights all suddenly came back, revealing a gigantic hall that seemed to be the inside of the mill. There were platform-like structures created to access the highest points, gigantic hoists on the ceiling holding irons, even some solid cars, ready to drop them on a big conveyer belt which would lead them straight into a big pool of molten magma flowing below. The place was filled with a rather unsettling smell that probably came from the all the fluxing of the iron. It took the two a moment to realize that the surface their cars had landed on after the fall…was none other than the big moving conveyer belt itself just meters above the magma.

"Woah!" Taffyta was the first one to realize this and quickly shifted into a higher gear, beginning to drive in the opposite direction as the conveyer belt was moving, Vanellope did the same as well. Though the divergent movement of the belt resulted in the slowing them down, however that was not the big problem. All they had to do was keep driving away so the conveyer belt wouldn't just drop them in the magma, and they would soon reach the end of the belt and onto the platform.

Maybe it wouldn't have been that much of a problem at all if Taffyta hadn't noticed the hoists on the ceiling start dropping the huge shards of metal onto the conveyer belt. Eyes widening with panic, she slammed onto the accelerator, trying to avoid the shards of falling metals hit her car. Vanellope who was still a bit behind saw this.

What kind of a weird track was this that had you drive on a moving conveyer belt _while _it dropped shards of metal on you? She bite her lips, if she was allowed to use her glitch, this would have been way easier. She had really underestimated the challenge and level of difficulty of _Death Row._

Taffyta's way was slow and tough though it could get them to the platform, but not without getting hit by the metal shards. There had to be some other way as well. Vanellope realized that she was getting close to the dropping edge of the conveyer belt, she had to do something quick. She looked back at the dropping edge and noticed another platform which was like ten-feet distant from it; an idea popped into her mind.

Shifting into a higher gear, Vanellope drove into the opposite direction as the belt just like Taffyta did. Only, when she was already half-way across, she took a sharp U-turn and started driving back into the same direction as the conveyer belt was moving. The speed of her car, plus the speed of the movement of the conveyer belt resulted in doubling her pace. As she kept getting closer to the very edge of the belt which would drop her straight in the lava, Vanellope licked her lip before she swung the steering wheel and pulled the handbrake briefly, her car hopped off the belt's edge, flew across the air above the lava before landing right on the platform on the other side.

Eyes widened in overwhelm, Vanellope marveled over her own stunt she just performed. "Sweet Mother of Monkey Milk! That was so cool!" Her voice echoed through the smelting factory. Taffyta stared in disbelief as Vanellope drove across the platform toward the exit of the mill, once again in lead, she winked at her from distance. "I call it Power Drift into a Drift Jump! Will teach ya' that later, chump! If we get to!"

But the distraction ended up in Taffyta missing noticing a big metal shard that dropped right onto her car's hood, she stumbled in disbalance, struggling to pass the big piece of metal scratching her car out of the way. She noticed that Vanellope was already on her way to the shining exit of the mill. Taffyta realized that she was getting closer to the edge of the conveyer belt, without thinking she shifted into the highest gear, her car struggled to proceed but managed to run straight forth in such a speed that the huge metal shard was sent flying behind from above the vehicle, with Taffyta barely managing to sustain her head from getting knocked. Her car somehow managed to reach the platform area, though not in the best shape like it was before due to the severe crash the falling metal shards had given it.

* * *

Vanellope drove out of the mill, and giggled to herself, she sure had given Taffyta quite a good match, not to mention the cool stunt she had performed there, remembering the strawberry-themed girl's reaction kept amusing her. Now all she had to do was to keep the lead, which was no big deal with Taffyta's car being slightly worn out and slower than before due to that awful accident. One thing she could guess was that Taffyta would not just come up and confront her directly, especially with her car being slightly more damaged. This was going to be easy. The road looked clear ahead, though she had to make sure not to give Taffyta any opening to catch up again. She was not losing this victory in overconfidence. With a relaxed exhale and a gentle push to the clutch, Vanellope shifted into a lower gear and steadied the speed with a dreamy look as pleasant thoughts filled her mind.

It was all going to be like it used to be again. S_laughter Race_ will be her home again. Herhome_. Only hers. _Without Taffyta poking her nose in everything. Shank being only her friend. And maybe then…she could convince Ralph somehow as well. He was her friend of course, and he might agree to accept the fact that she had _earned_ her place, this time all on herself, on both her and her rival's agreement.

"My home." Vanellope sang, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel with a smile. "Even just the sound of that's so sweet."

She was still lost in thoughts until suddenly, she felt a strange, unexpected bump. "Huh?" Vanellope raised her eyebrow, it had felt like the track had…moved a few inches aside from its place. She assumed it was just her own delusion, maybe she just drove over some speed-breaker or something…until the track begun to shake a few inches upward, and then downward, as if there was an earthquake. Vanellope jerked back and nearly lost her grip on the wheel, resulting in the car to slip around erratically. The movement of the surface became rapider and her car stumbled along with it. "What the…? AARGH!" She gripped the steering wheel tightly and clung over it. "What is wrong with this track?"

Then she realized it. It was not an earthquake, the track was mildly glitching.

Maybe that's why Shank had suggested not to drive on it. Perhaps this part of the track hadn't been finished with the development yet. Strange, this was not how unfinished and left out stuff worked out in the arcade games, it usually stayed just the same way, partially programmed codes being left alone, like how the Diet Cola Mountain used to be. Except, unlike the Diet Cola Mountain, _Death Row _was not a 'left out' track, but a developing one. Its code was still in progress, maybe that was the reason of the glitching. At least that's what she could assume.

Vanellope bite her lips and thought of something. Maybe the glitching area was only for a few miles. If she sped up enough and took some other path, maybe she could avoid it. She noticed a narrower path which went through around one of the chimneys of the mill. It seemed longer, but it was off road.

Well, at least she'd avoid the messy, glitchy road ahead. With an approving nod, Vanellope turned the steering wheel and moved over to the narrower road. Taffyta, who had just caught up from behind noticed Vanellope making this move and considered whether to stick to the same road or follow her. She decided to rather slow down and carefully pass the glitching track, then she noticed something. With a bigger glitch, the track stumbled meters upward and downward, which impacted on the large chimney setup ahead which was between the main road and the narrower one. The shaking of the ground caused some cracks on the chimney's base.

Vanellope, driving on the rougher track missed noticing this. With another bumpy glitch of the track, the chimney's base cracked and it collapsed down in the direction of the narrower lane. Vanellope, who was currently on a high speed, panicked. Without a second thought, she stomped her foot down on the 'stopper' pedal. But much to her confusion, the vehicle kept moving. Vanellope panicked and repeatedly pushed the pedal, begging for her car to stop, but with no results.

"What in the name of MONKEY MILK is wrong with this thing?!" as Vanellope turned her head from the floor and onto toward the front, she saw that she was just a few feet away from the debris of the collapsed chimney. Panicking and unable to decide what to do, with a terrified scream she shut her eyes and spun the steering wheel all the way to the left…

**WHOOP!**

With a flash of bright blue pixels, Vanellope blindly glitched herself meters away from the road. But glitching while taking a blind turn was a big mistake she'd made and got turned to the wrong side, and ended up driving right off the mountain cliff.

Taffyta watched it happen from distance, her mouth gape in horror at the sight of her adversary driving straight off a cliff. Gulping the lump formed in her throat, she looked forward at the road and clutched the steering wheel tightly. For the first time, Taffyta could admit it to herself that she was afraid…really, _really_ afraid. There was no way out rather than facing it. But she had to be careful, because what just happened to Vanellope could happen to her too, and if it did, it's game over for her permanently.

As the glitching of the road continued, Taffyta kept on driving at a slow, steady and a safe speed and avoiding any hindrance that could occur.

* * *

"AAAHH!" Vanellope screamed as her car ran down the rocky cliff uncontrollably, she attempted to steer and get it back under control, but before it could be any use, she felt a jerking bump as her left wheel hit a rock; her car entirely tripped over sideways, lost balance and rolled straight down the hill. Vanellope stooped low in her seat, clung close to the steering wheel for dear life, shrieking and crying for help the whole time. It felt as if she was stuck inside a big metallic ball rolling down a hill. The next second she felt something rough hit her head, as her car finally stopped tumbling when it reached a flat surface, getting stuck in an upside-down position.

Vanellope was nearly crushed upside-down between the rough ground and her driving seat, with the injury she had just attained in her head. She barely heard the sound of her engine shut off before everything went silent. She tried to move, but as soon as she did, an anguished cry escaped her mouth as she felt a sharp pain in her side.

Vanellope let it loose, still shivering and groaning. She seemed to have probably broken a few ribs there too. She felt something hanging and prickling down her face, and struggled to open her eyes but couldn't really see anything properly as the object hovered over her eyes. Gathering some energy, with an almost inaudible moan Vanellope reached out a shaky arm to grasp the hanging object and pulling it away from her face so she could have a better look.

It was her half-broken cookie medal that she was wearing. She gulped as thoughts went through her mind. Maybe it would've been better if she had just listened to Ralph, then this wouldn't have happened. Vanellope rubbed the pendant slightly with her thumb as a tear escaped her eyes down her still upside-down face. "…Ralph…" She gripped on the medal as tight as she could, her energy begun draining out as her eyes started to roll over slightly before closing, she fell limp and everything went black.

After about 3 seconds, Vanellope, along with her car blinked a few times before disappearing and reappearing back into the upright position. With the medal still clutched in her hands, she opened her eyes.

She had regenerated.

It was tough to accept. No, it was inacceptable. A moment ago, she was racing in lead, just about to defeat Taffyta and win her prize, and the next moment…she collapsed off a cliff and died...probably the first time ever since she had joined this game. After going through so much in this big race, she lost because her stupid brakes wouldn't work? But why?

Then it hit her mind, how come her brakes failed even though Flint had checked her car up from top to bottom last night? That definitely couldn't happen all by itself. Somebody had cut off her brakes on purpose, and she knew it very well who could have done it.

"TAFFYTA!" Vanellope growled, her eyes wide and her teeth gritting furiously. She knew Taffyta was a full-on jerk, but she'd lower herself this much for a win, that Vanellope hadn't expected. Taffyta had caused her to die, and now was going to win this race with those cheap tricks of hers. That was it, there was no way she was going to lose because of trying to race fair against a cheater. She'd had enough, she was a winner and was going to win, even if it meant she had to do something…not right. It didn't matter anymore, if Taffyta could break the rules and race dirty, then so could she.

"…Enough is enough." Vanellope hissed and glitched herself up directly back onto the track. Slowly letting go of the medal in her hands, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before whipping her hands on the steering wheel and opening her eyes to glare at the road ahead; eyes burning like raging fire, Vanellope slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Her wheels spun in place for a moment, leaving huge puffs of dust behind before proceeding. Gritting her teeth with a determined look, she shut her eyes and glitched, covering miles of distance within a second. With no regrets, she glitched again and again rapidly, covering miles of distance, all in just a few seconds.

There was no rule that could bind her anymore, that could cost her a victory that was meant to be hers. But first, she was going to teach Taffyta a good lesson for cheating on her, and she knew just the right way to do it. With a vengeful smirk, Vanellope glanced down at the big red button with skull design on her dashboard. It was time to put the upgrades to a better use.

Hovering her hand above the button, Vanellope muttered, "It's game over, Muttonfudge." With that she pounded her little fist on the button. The button blinked a red light a few times as her car started to vibrate. Vanellope let out a grunt as she found her car expand, it acquired metal spikes at the side and the back of its body. Two tubes stuck out at the back and burst out nitrous, her car charged at such high speed that she had never witnessed before, Vanellope jounced back in her seat due to the sudden inertia occurred.

"This is awesome! Woohoo!" She laughed, feeling the chill of the air against her face. She turned to see a panel full of buttons appearing on the dashboard and smiled. "This is gonna be fun now."

#####

Shank drove at her top speed, her red car reflecting a majestic shine from the rays of the setting sun; her fellow racers following behind her in their respective cars. They could see the structure of _Death Row_ from distance. As Shank had suggested, she and her friends took another road that led to the same direction as the _Death Row_ track, but to a lower hill range, it was shorter. Shank bite her lips with apprehension as she scanned through the track above, in hope to find any trace of the two racers. Her heartbeat kept increasing, she pled nothing would've happened to them on the unknown racetrack.

"Got any sign of 'em?" Asked Butcher Boy, and the rest of the racers caught up with pace of Shank's car. They all shook heads in denial.

"Spread into different directions and keep looking carefully, y'all!" Shank commanded as she accelerated, they all nodded in an affirmative manner before driving into different directions. "V…Taff…Where are you…" she muttered until she saw something flash up the track. "Huh?" Shank looked closely to see a blue flash of pixels moving at a lightning speed up on the track. "Is that…" It took Shank a moment to realize what the blue flash of pixels was. "Vanellope!"

#####

Taffyta drove down the track. She had a look of relief on her face, out of the glitchy road, with Vanellope gone, she was sure she had the victory in her bag. She was only a few miles away from the finish line, and then it'll be all over for Vanellope. The glitch will finally know her place. Taffyta made a mental note to apologize to Candlehead after all this, she felt terrible having to suppress her best friend like that, thanks to the 'secret' Vanellope wished to keep this race. But now, Vanellope would have no mouth against her once she wins this thing, she couldn't help but giggle imagining Vanellope's face after the race, she'll realize she had messed with the wrong racer. Laughing to herself at the thought, Taffyta casually glanced at her rearview mirror, to which her jaw dropped.

There was Vanellope following her behind, faster than ever and taking no time in matching pace with her, a determined expression on her face. Taffyta was both shocked and impressed on how quick Vanellope had managed to catch up despite the terrible fall she had. "Wow, guess who caught up quite quick?" Taffyta teased as Vanellope was barely a few feet behind her. "Didn't thought you'd survive such a fall. That's quite impressive for a loser."

"I didn't." Vanellope hissed, eyes narrowed unamusingly. "But guess who can regenerate? Not you for sure."

Taffyta huffed. "Like it matters anyway. I saw you foolishly glitch back there with my own eyes, you are already disqualified for breaking the rules of the race, Von Schweetz."

"We'll see about that." The brunette asked, the other girl gave her a questioning look before Vanellope glitched over to right next to her. Taffyta jolted in offense.

"H-Hey! Stop with the glitches! You don't rule this racetrack or anyone, princess, rules are rules!" Taffyta screeched, Vanellope narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What happened to the rules when you cut off my brakes, you cheap cheater?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"I tried to be fair with you, Taff. But if you really insist to race dirty here, I'll show you how it's done!"

"What…are you out of your mind, glitch? You said you'd follow the rules!"

"Yeah, well, now I say…screw the rules!" Vanellope hissed and steered directly into Taffyta's direction, who shrieked before accelerating, avoiding Vanellope's car that scarcely bumped into the fence. She grinned at Taffyta's timid attempts of dodging. "How long d'ya think you gonna avoid it, scaredy? Let's see."

Taffyta gave Vanellope -who was now prepared for her next impact- a pleading look. "Vanellope, please! Stop it!" she begged.

Vanellope snickered and cupped her ears. "What's that? Is that just engine noise or did your vile strawberry essence made my ears numb? Wait, let me get a little CLOSER." With that Vanellope violently rammed her car into the side of Taffyta's, the iron spikes on the side of her car slashed off the right door of Taffyta's car which collided against the fence, sparks coming out due to the friction as the metal rubbed against the hard surface. "That's for humiliating me with that stupid truth back that night!" Taffyta let out a terrified shriek and clung to the steering wheel for dear life.

"What's gotten into you?!"

Vanellope glitched behind and accelerated, giving a hard shove to the boot of Taffyta's car, thrashing its rear. "THAT'S for costing me my friendship with Ralph!"

Taffyta felt like her car was soon going to give in and collapse down the foothill if struck one more time. Vanellope grinned and pressed a button. A big bullet aimer appeared at her bonnet, she aimed at one of the wheels. The blond girl noticed this, "What the…? Why are you doing this?! I said stop it or-"

"And _THAT'S_ for associating me with rotten jerk Turbo!" With that Vanellope fired the EMP, the bullet hit the rear of Taffyta's car again. Her car spun around, Taffyta was almost left stunned by the shot for a moment. She found that her car was in a severely critical condition now; the right door and spoiler of the car was destroyed, one of the wheels were burst, and her car was basically limping and was barely running properly. She then noticed that the road ahead was narrow and barely had fences. She knew there was no chance she could survive that, and if she could Vanellope was not going to let her. Taffyta looked back at Vanellope who raised an eyebrow curiously and smirked. "What's the matter, Taffy? You seem overwhelmed?"

"Yeah. How ironic you actually said that even though what you're doing right now is quite equal to him."

Vanellope suddenly looked startled at the point, she glanced down for a moment and glitched a few times, analyzing the statement. It almost seemed as if…she had somehow gotten back to her senses.

"No, it's not. This is just the dare you asked for. So, deal with it!" Vanellope replied.

"No, it isn't! You're not acting like yourself! This is not at all how it was supposed to be, you've just broken every possible rule of racing!"

Vanellope shot her a glare. "Haven't you realized it yet? That's what _Slaughter Race _is all about. There are no rules. No stupid regulations to prevent me from being myself. Unlike _Sugar Rush_, and that's just how it should be, you better accept that. I told you, there's no place for crybabies like you in this game. A winner is what I'm coded to be. And let this be a lesson to you that whether it's _Slaughter Race_ or_ Sugar Rush,_ you don't mess with Vanellope von Schweetz."

Taffyta stared at her with an expression mixed with anger, tears and pain. This was the only time she had seen Vanellope being this intimidating ever since her 'execution joke'; Taffyta could see her intentions in her eyes, and this time it definitely wasn't a joke at all, she was really bullying her. With a bitter stiff and eyes filled with tears, she hissed, "Winner? You have no right to even call yourself a racer."

Vanellope gritted her teeth, unamused at the remark. "Goodbye, Muttonfudge." With that, Vanellope gave Taffyta's car another hard side-ram. Taffyta shrieked as the fence broke due to the force and her car collapsed right down the mountain.

Shank and her comrades watching it all happen from the lower road gasped in shock. "We gotta save her, come on, y'all!" Shank commanded and accelerated, her comrades speeding up as well with determination. Eyes fixed at the falling car, Shank pulled the handbrake briefly and steered all the way to one side, drifting her car towards the reverse. Her car performed a high and perfect Power Drift into a Drift Jump -as Vanellope used to call it- just as Taffyta's damaged car bounced off a rock, and Taffyta went flying out of it. Shank got up onto her driving seat and jumped out directly toward her, catching the kid in her arms in midair just in time to safety. Both Shank and Taffyta's car collapsed down the mountain; Taffyta's car being already damaged, almost got splintered into pieces, and Shank's car got severe damage as well, though the elder racer barely even cared about it.

Shank glided across the air, performed a summersault while still clasping Taffyta tightly in her arms in midair. Felony drove her car right below them and managed to catch both racers in it just in time before they could hit the ground. Shank, who had landed perfectly into her friend's car took a quick, concerned glance at Taffyta who laid unconsciously in her arms with small bruises on her tiny body. "Taff! Kid, are you okay? Open your eyes."

Taffyta struggled to open her eyes and glanced up at Shank. "That…was… cool…" she muttered weakly, marveled at the older racer's spectacular act of rescue. Shank let out a sigh before softly pulling the kid closer.

"You had me scared so bad."

#####

Vanellope pushed the brakes just as she crossed the finished line. Her car smoothly drifted into a stop with a screech of tires. She panted heavily in exhaustion for a moment before slowly looking up to take a glance back at the finish line she had just crossed, analyzing. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I…I won?"

Vanellope beamed with happiness, her eyes big as wheels and her lips forming a wide, delightful grin.

"Oh, Sweet Mother of Monkey Milk! I won! I did it! I actually, really did it!" she hopped up and down in her driving seat, throwing punches in the air with enthusiasm. After finishing her little celebration dance, she turned to find the recolors approaching. "GUYS!" Vanellope jumped out of her racecar and rushed over to greet her friends. "Did you guys see it?! I did it, I beat Taffyta! I kicked her butt so hard! And I won the bet, WE WON THE BET! Now Taffyta's gotta get her kicked butt outta' here, it's all gonna get back to normal like how it used to be! This is all just so exciting!" She spun and threw her fist in the air.

After calming the hype, Vanellope noticed her friends giving her stunned, yet strange looks, as if she'd grown two heads.

"Hey, what's up with the blue faces? Come on, give me a big-win Top Shelf!" Vanellope held out her fist but got no fist-bump from anyone, instead they all stepped back with caution. "What? Aren't you guys excited? We have the victory in our bag! That's what y'all wanted as well, didn't you?" the racers gave her a small, hesitating nod. "So, what's wrong?"

"Vanellope, don't you think you kinda…um, went too far there?" Citrusella finally managed to asked in low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act all innocent. You were not supposed to glitch or use weapons…or attack Taffyta according to the rules, remember?" reminded Sticky.

"You did every single thing that could break the rules. And everyone saw it." Torvald added, narrowing her eyes.

"Everyone?" Vanellope asked, confused. Suddenly, she heard some engines growling as Shank and her crew arrived, followed by the other kids just a moment later. Candlehead walked forward first with a look of hurt and disappointment on her face. Vanellope gulped and chuckled nervously. "C-Candlehead… how good to see you, heh." Candlehead scowled unamusingly. "Listen, I know you had to go through a lot, but locking you up really wasn't my idea in the first place."

"What you did there on the track, that was uncool, Vanellope." Candlehead interrupted. "Very, very uncool." Vanellope sweated as Shank hopped out of Felony's car, while cuddling something in her hands with an exasperated expression.

"Shank, we…I can explain."

"Save it. You've done enough, V." Shank replied impassively. Vanellope sensed that Shank totally wasn't in the mood of hearing any excuses. Then she took a closer look to what the older racer was holding, and gasped slightly as she saw an unconscious Taffyta in her arms, covered in bruises.

"No, it can't…no, that can't be! I didn't strike her that hard, I swear! Shank, believe me-"

"Oh, yeah? You literally and intentionally rammed her car down a mountain! If that's not considered 'that hard', Vanellope, then what is?!" Candlehead cried. "You said you two were not gonna be hurting each other! You nearly killed her!"

"No, I didn't! I…I swear to code, I didn't mean to do that! I…I don't know what had gotten into me…but Shank, you gotta believe me," Vanellope kept on. "I literally DIED there because Taffyta cheated, and that's what enraged me. But I did not mean to hurt her on intention, you gotta listen to me…"

"I said save it, Vanellope. First you proceeded to put this pathetic 'dare' on her and now, you're making excuses after you basically lost your sanity and nearly killed her. If we hadn't reached in time, Taffyta could've died permanently and it'd be all your fault!"

Vanellope jolted back, a look of both hurt and guilt on her face. Shank sighed disappointedly and silently turned to leave, still having Taffyta in her arms. The elder racers shared a sympathetic look as the kid teared up and followed her mentor, talking unceasingly and trying to explain. But the elder racer just ignored and took a seat in one of the cars parked since hers was destroyed in the crash. Vanellope tried to follow her in but stumbled back when Shank suddenly started the engine.

"And by the way," Shank gave the kid a last, disappointed glance. "Congrats on your victory, V."

Vanellope's heart sank as the distress in Shank's voice and her words struck her like a dagger. Her shoulders fell limp and her breath became shallow as she watched her idol and the only friend left drive into distance without a second glance.

It was all over.

**A/N: Phew, this chapter was a ride, and over 6k words. Also…I swear I love Vanellope lol, It's not literally all over.**

**Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think in the reviews, I'll really appreciate it.**


End file.
